The Black Lovely Devil
by Lomee-chan
Summary: C'est dans le lycée Phantomhive que tout a commencé . Dans cette fameuse classe Ω !
1. Prologue

**TITRE : **The Black Lovely Devil .

**GENRE : **Schoolfic , Romance et peut être humour (mais c'est **vraiment **pas sur !)

**RATING : **K

**DISCLAIMEUR : **Tout a Yana Toboso-sama sauf l'idée et le nom de famille d'Ash et Angela !

**Note : **je comptais écrire une Schoolfic depuis longtemps , mais je n'avais pas encore l'idée de comment la tourner ni l'idée tu titre ! Au passage , a des envies de meutres envers les scénaristes de la saison 2 de Kuroshitsuji , comment ont t-ils eu l'idée d'un fin pareille ? Ciel qui devient un démon , c'est trop bizarre et illogique ! Même si j'adore comment il est en mode démoniaque , j'aurai préféré que Sebastian lui prenne son âme en l'embrassant *ç* ! La fin aurait pu être mieux , mais je l'adore quand même !

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue :**

Le lycée Phantomhive , le plus prestigieux de tout les lycées du pays . Ici étudient les enfant des familles les plus riches et les plus intelligents que la Terre est pu donner . Cet établissement comporte deux classes de chaque niveau , nommées respectivement Γ "Gamma" et Σ "Sigma" . Mais une classe comporte la crème des crèmes , l'élite de ce lycée . Une seule classe où sont réuni les meilleurs élèves , au total cinq , dont les familles sont les plus riches . Cette classe est nommée Ω "Oméga" .

Cette classe comporte :

Ash Whiteangel .

Angela Whiteangel , jumelle de Ash .

Alois Trancy .

Claude Faustus .

Et surtout : Ciel Phantomhive , le fils de feus Vincent Phantomhive et Rachel Phantomhive , l'ancien directeur de ce lycée et sa femme mort dans l'incendie de leur demeure .

Bien sur pour y entrer il fallait avoir un certain Q.I. et surtout une certaine richesse , de simples badauds se feraient refouler dès leurs arrivés . Malgré ce détail , ce lycée était tout a fait normal , des élèves normaux .

Ou du moins pour le moment .

Mais qui aurait pu imaginer qu'une histoire hors du commun allait arriver entres ces murs de bric blanc , derrière cette immense porte aux allures d'or ? Personne , et surtout pas les élèves .

En tout cas , c'est dans cet établissement , et plus précisément dans la classe Ω qu'un certain nouvel élève allait étudier .

Son nom : Sebastian Michaelis .

* * *

Désolé pour la taille de ce chapitre , qui n'en est pas vraiment un d'ailleurs ! Je voulais juste poser le décors ;p en tout cas l'intrigue est déjà posée ! J'espère que je ne vais pas vous ennuyer !

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	2. Chapitre 1 : Nouveau et inconvénient

**TITRE : **The Black Lovely Devil .

**GENRE : **Toujours une Schoolfic avec de la romance ^^

**RATING :** K

**DISCLAIMER : **rien est a moi sauf l'idée et le nom de famille d'Ash et Angela !

**Note : **en vérité , je vois pas du tout comment ça va tourner ! XD Je sais juste ce que je veux faire , mais je sais pas quoi mettre autour pour que ça ce fasse ! En plus j'ai déjà la fin en tête ! Mais bon , je réfléchi , je réfléchi !

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Nouveau et inconvénient .**

6h59 du matin , dans le silence oppressant des couloirs du lycée Phantomhive derrière les portes alignées , des âmes sereines dormaient paisiblement . Quand soudain ...

7h00 du matin , dans une chambre luxuriante comportant deux lits double un bruit énervant s'éleva . Une suite de "tilititi tilititi" sonore empli la pièce . Une main pâle sortie de sous les couvertures du lit de droite et vint frapper sur le dessus la cause du bruit : un réveil posé sur une table base . Après que le silence soit revenu le membre qui était sorti se laissa tomber mollement dans le vide , une forme commença à se mouvoir dans le grand lit . Une tête émergea . Celle d'un jeune homme en mal réveillé , les cheveux en batailles et des cernes ornant le dessous de ses yeux . Il se leva avec dificulté , parti en direction d'un armoir face au pied de son lit et l'ouvrit . Il y prit une chemise blanche , une veste et un pantalon noir , l'uniforme du lycée .

Le jeune homme parti en direction de sa salle de bain privée pour prendre une bonne douche qui le réveillera sans doute un peu plus . Il s'habilla rapidement , se coiffa , prit un bout de tissus noir et se mit face en grand miroir de pied se trouvant entre son armoire et une autre inoccupée dans sa chambre . Face au miroir il s'attacha se qui semblait être un cache oeil sur son oeil droit . Il avait un visage androgyne et un immense oeil mélange entre un océan profond et un ciel sans nuage . Ses cheveux gris perle tombaient gracieusement sur son front et couvraient en parti son cache oeil . Il n'était pas très grand pour son âge , mesurer un mètre soixante dix pour seize ans c'était peu . Le pire dans tout ça , c'était qu'il n'était même pas musclé . Il n'était pas non plus gros , loin de là ! Il était même limite maigre . Mais son uniforme à la veste si ample cachait sa corpulence .

Une veste noire au bordures d'or par dessus un chemise blanche immaculée nouée d'une simple cravate , noire elle aussi . Sur la poche de la veste était brodé en file d'or l'écusson de l'école . Le pantalon était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal , noir et long , lui arrivant un peu plus bas que les chevilles . Et des chaussures de cuir . Tout dans cette uniforme puaient la richesse et la vanité sur le fait de dire : "Regardez moi ! J'appartiens au prestigieux lycée Phantomhive et je suis un gosse de riche !" . Pourtant , si ce jeune homme y était , c'était simplement sur le fait que c'est été ses parents qu'y l'ai créé .

Sa chambre elle aussi vantait sa richesse , deux immense lits deux place . Deux immenses armoires . Un immense miroir de pied . Une immense salle de bain privée . Mais tout cela n'était pas que pour lui . Oui , car tout les élèves étudiant dans la fameuse classe Ω possédaient une chambre semblable . Mais eux la partageait avec un autre , il était le seul à y dormir sans personne d'autre que lui . Lui , le seul , l'unique .

Ciel Phantomhive .

Il était bientôt l'heur d'aller en cours , d'après son professeur de français , M. Tanaka , une surprise attendrait tout les élèves de la classe Ω .

8h00 du matin , dans la salle de cours réservée à l'élite , Ciel entra dans la pièce où déjà des discussions sans queue ni tête battaient leurs pleins . Un jeune blond du même âge que lui souriant bêtement faisait des avances à un autre garçon au cheveux noir de jais portant des lunettes . Alois Trancy était encore en train de draguer Claude Faustus .

De l'autre côté de la salle se trouvaient un garçon et une jeune fille se ressemblant fortement ayant tout les deux les cheveux blancs parlaient en même temps , prononçant exactement les même phrases . Ash et Angela Whiteangel pouvaient se comprendre sans forcement parler et disaient souvent la même phrase en même temps . Un puissant lien télépathique les unissait .

Soupirant à ce spectacle qu'il voyait tout les jours , il alla s'assoir à sa place habituelle : une table tout à droite , seul . Dans cette salle il n'y avait que trois tables de deux , ne comptant que cinq élèves , plus aurait été inutile . Il s'assit lourdement et posa sa joue sur son poing .

Un homme assez âgé entra dans la pièce , provocant le silence auprès de tout les élèves . Il n'était pas forcément très grand , il avait les cheveux gris et coiffés en arrière , une petite moustache grise elle aussi et portait un monocle . Il avait à la main une tasse de thé fumante . C'était M. Tanaka .

Le vieux professeur s'assit derrière son bureau en dévisageant ses élèves d'un regard posé et aimable . Il toussota doucement .

-Bien , mes enfants , commença t-il , aujourd'hui comme je vous l'avais dit , une surprise vous attend . Tu peux entrer mon garçon , dit-il à l'intention de la porte qui s'ouvrit lentement .

Un jeune garçon fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte , il se dirigea vers le centre du tableau au milieu du mûr , il s'arrêta droit comme un I posant son regard sur toutes les personnes ici présentes . Il s'arrêta plus longtemps sur Ciel .

-Je vous présente un nouvel élève qui viendra étudier ici . Je t'en prit , présente toi , demanda poliment le vieil homme en regardant le nouveau .

Ses cheveux aussi noirs que les plumes d'un corbeau contrastaient avec la couleur ivoire de son visage , quelques mèches tombaient ça et là devant ses yeux . D'ailleurs , quels yeux ! Ils étaient d'un rouge sanguin inquiétant . Et il souriait de manière moqueuse .

-Enchanté , mon nom est Sebastian Michaelis , informa le nouveau .

-Enchanté Sebastian ! cria la classe en coeur , sauf Ciel et Claude .

_On se croirait aux alcooliques anonyme !_ pesta le jeune garçon aux cheveux gris perle en poussant un soupir .

-Bien , maintenant tu vas aller t'assoir à la seule place libre !

Ciel déglutit difficilement , effectivement , la seule place libre n'était autre que ... A côté de lui . Bien sur il n'aurait qu'à l'ignorer , mais quelque chose le dérangeait fortement cher ce nouvel élève ... Sa façon de le regarder ne lui plaisait pas du tout , elle lui était étrangère . Mais bon , passons . Donc Sebastian vint s'assoir à ses côtés , sans dire mot . Ou presque , car il lui lança un regard empli d'amusement .

-Salut , petit !

Ciel se tourna rageusement face à lui , comment avait-il osé l'appeler ? C'était un total manque de respect envers sa personne !

-Sais tu au moins qui tu as en face de toi ? siffla t-il .

-Oui , Ciel Phantomhive , le fils de feu le directeur .

Le jeune garçon au cheveux gris se tourna vers le tableau sans forcément détourner son regard du nouveau , il sourit de manière amusé .

-Au moins tu sais à qui tu as affaire .

-Oui , à un garçon plus petit que moi en taille , répondit Sebastian .

S'en était trop pour Ciel , normalement il était le roi du self control , mais là . Ce Michaelis l'avait passablement énervé , il se leva et s'apprêta à asséner un gifle sonore à son voisin mais il arrêta son geste à quelque centimètre du visage d'un jeune homme au cheveux corbeau . Toute la classe était éberluée , jamais le petit Phatomhive n'avait réagi comme ça auparavant , même quand Alois se moquait de lui ou lui faisait des avances . Sebastian lui lança alors un regard empli de mépris , mais aussi il semblait s'excuser d'un autre côté . Alors Ciel se rassit en se faisant pardonner auprès de toute la classe , aussi auprès du nouvel élève et de son professeur . Jamais il n'aurait du réagir ainsi , il se sentait honteux .Ash et Angela s'échangèrent un regard discret et ricanèrent doucement . Alois semblait encore sous le choc , mais il souriait de nouveau . Claude , lui , affichait toujours un visage de marbre . Leur professeur alors émit un petit bruit , comme lorsque l'on dégonfle un ballon trop plein d'air . Et il se retrouva à ne plus mesurer qu'un mètre et ressemblait à une pluche de vieux monsieur . Il sirota son thé comme si c'était tout à fait normal en faisant des petits "Ho ho ho" .

-Ah ! Trop tard ! Ca fait trop d'émotions pour lui d'un coup ! émirent en coeur Ash et Angela .

-Qu'est t-il arrivé à M. Tanaka ? s'inquiéta Sebastian .

-Oh , ce n'est rien , ça lui arrive souvent quand il est fatigué ... soupira Ciel . Ne t'en fais pas , il va redevenir normal dans peut être une heure ou plus ...

Sebastian regarda le garçon à ses côtés , il semblait avoir reprit le contrôle de lui même et semblait même avoir oublié ce qu'il avait faillit faire . Le nouveau sourit au changement de caractère de son voisin , cette année risquait d'être intéressante en fin de compte .

La journée sembla passer plutôt vite , en tout cas c'est ainsi ça que la vit Ciel . Il retourna prestement dans sa chambre , s'enferma à clefs et retira sa veste en la lançant sur le lit . Et dire qu'il était épuisé juste parce qu'il avait passé sa journée au côté de Sebastian qui n'arrêtait pas de sourire de manière moqueuse et lui parlait de temps à autres . Il lui tapait sur le système . Pourtant d'un autre côté , il ne le trouvait pas si désagréable que ça . Mais il avait quand même sa fièreté , il n'allait pas non plus faire ami ami avec n'importe qui , de toutes façons il ne voulait pas faire ami ami . Il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'amis . Les personnes de son entourage n'étaient que des pions qui l'empêchaient de trop s'ennuyer .

Quand l'on vint toquer à la porte , deux coups .

Il se leva en pestant _Qui peut bien venir me déranger alors que je comptais me reposer ?_ . Il ouvrit la porte et laissa franchir un gémissement d'étonnement quand il vit la personne qui venait le déranger .

Sebastian Michaelis , armée de deux valises .

-Je viens emménager ! lui sourit-il .

* * *

Voila ! Bon , pour un premier chapitre il laisse à désirer mais à vous de deviner qui seront les prochains professeurs ! Parce que oui , bien sur , il y aura des professeur que vous risquez de connaitre XP ! Je ne vais pas me contenter de M. Tanaka , il y aura aussi M. S. ; M. B. ; M. A. ; ... Ah ah ! je vous met dans le suspense hein ? Bon , en fin de compte , peut être que dans ma Fic il y aura de l'humour ^^ laissez des Reviews sur vos impressions !

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	3. Chapitre 2: Confidences

**TITRE : **The Black Lovely Devil . (ça doit vous faire chier que j'ecrive ça ... au prochain chapitre j'arrête !)

**GENRE : **encore et toujours un schoolfic , de la romance et avec de l'humour dans les prochains chapitres !

**DISCLAIMER :** tout a Yana Toboso-sama , sauf l'idée et le nom de famille de Ash et Angela ! (ça aussi ça doit vous faire chier que je l'écrive -_-")

**Note :** bon bon bon ... J'ai un sérieux doute , je ne sais pas du tout comment tourner les autres chapitres ... Mais je réfléchi !

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Confidences .  
**

Comment régiriez vous , si vous ouvriez la porte à une personne qui vous irrite particulièrement et qu'elle vous annonce tout sourire qu'elle vient emménager dans votre chambre ? C'est la question que c'était posé Ciel en découvrant Sebastian dans l'encadrement de sa porte . Pourtant il y répondit tout seul , comme un grand (*sort*) . La réponse était claire : tuer cette personne sans laisser de traces .

Sebastian entra dans la pièce comme si de rien était en vantant sa taille (la pièce , hein !) , son agencement etc etc ... Sans pour autant faire attention à l'aura meurtrière qui émanait d'un jeune garçon dans son dos . Ciel fulminait , il n'aimait pas être ignoré , et pourtant c'est ce que venait de faire le garçon au cheveux corbeau . Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la question existentielle sur "pourquoi ma chambre ?" , son voisin de classe ouvrit la bouche .

-Bon , je vois que sur le lit de droite il y a ta veste et sur la table basse à côté ton réveil , je suppose que c'est ton lit . Donc je vais m'installer sur l'autre , dit-il en lançant ses valises dessus . Maintenant voyons les armoires .

Il s'empressa de se rendre face à l'armoire au pied du lit de droite et l'ouvrit , il savait pertinement que logiquement ce serait celle qu'occupait Ciel , il voulait juste voir son contenue . Rangée . Tout était rangé , même trop bien . Des vestes toutes différentes , que ce soit la couleur ou le col , étaient accrochées aux cintres et pendaient dans le vide . Des chemises blanches et noires étaient pliées sur un des étages de l'armoire . A côté se trouvaient trois rubans de couleur différentes : un bleu , un rouge , un noir . A l'étage en dessous se trouvaient des shorts à coupe droite empilés les uns sur les autres , eux aussi tous différents . Et tout en bas se trouvaient des chaussures , différentes , toutes à talons plus ou moins haut . Mais ses yeux remontèrent vers l'étage des pantalons . Il semblait avoir oublié quelque chose . Il posa son regard sur un autre tas de vêtement appartenant au jeune garçon au cheveux gris perle . Ce n'était autre que ses sous-vê- ...

Il ne put continuer son énumération , certes il avait pratiquement fini , car Ciel venait de fermer rageusement la porte de l'armoire . Ses joues avaient prit une adorable teinte rouge , son armoire était quelque chose de privé ! Personne n'avait le droit de regarder à l'intérieur ! Surtout si ... Il passa devant Sebastian et ouvrit la porte de la seconde armoire et désigna l'intérieur d'un geste désinvolte du menton .

-Celle la c'est la tienne , indiqua t-il . Donc , ne fouilles plus dans la mienne !

Sur ces mots il parti s'assoir dans son grand lit , puis se laissa tomber lourdement sur le dos en soupirant . Il entendit Sebastian prendre ses valises et déposer des bouts de tissus dans son placard . Il releva doucement la tête pour voir ce qu'il en était . Tout ce qu'il pu apercevoir n'était que des vêtements noirs , des pantalons aux vestes , tout était noir . Mais d'un autre côté il songea qu'aucune autre couleur n'aurait lui aller , il stoppa net ses pansées . Il se rallongea en posant son avant bras sur front , et ferma les yeux . Ne plus penser à rien serait sans doute la meilleure chose à faire . Puis il entendit quelqu'un s'assoir sur le lit à côté du sien . Une question lui brulait les lèvres , certes il n'appréciait pas forcément le nouvel élève , mais s'il devait cohabiter dans la même chambre et rester côte à côte en classe jusqu'à la fin de l'année et plus , il devait au moins essayer de s'entendre un temps soit peu avec lui . Et puisque dans la classe Ω tout les âges du lycée pouvaient être présents , je précise : les élèves de la classe Ω peuvent être âgés entre seize et dix huit ans sans distinction .

-Au fait , quel âge as tu ? demanda t-il dans le vague .

-dix sept ans , un an de plus que toi . Je me trompe ?

-Correcte , je n'ai bien que seize ans .

Puis un lourd silence prit place dans la chambre , demander pourquoi il ne venait étudier dans ce lycée que maintenant serait un manque cruel de savoir faire , la curiosité est un vilain défaut . Pourtant Ciel s'en fichait totalement , il était plein de défauts , il préférait avoir une réponse vague que de continuer à ne rien dire .

-Pourquoi es-tu venu dans ce lycée que maintenant ? commença t-il . Ca fait un mois que les cours ont commencés et tu aurais pu venir un an plus tôt .

-Eh bien , pour tout t'avouer , la faute viens de mes parents . En fait ils ont tout les deux changés de boulots en même temps pour gagner plus d'argent . Juste pour le fric . Et vue que mes profs vantaient le fait que je sois un élève brillant , ils ont décidés de m'inscrire ici . Juste pour avoir le mérite de dire "Regardez ! Notre fils est dans le meilleur lycée du pays et nous sommes riche !" . Maintenant mes parents font parti d'une des grandes richesse du pays , juste en un an , se confia le garçon au cheveux corbeau .

Ciel , qui s'était redressé pour mieux apercevoir son interlocuteur , dévisageait Sebastian dont le regard s'était peu à peu voilé . Il avait perdu son habituel sourire . Alors , comme s'il connaissait ses sentiments , il se leva et parti en direction de la salle de bain après avoir prit des affaires dans son armoire .

-Je ne sais pas si cela te fait forcément plaisir , mais moi personnellement , je voudrai rendre mes parents heureux d'avoir eu un fils comme moi . Mais maintenant je n'ai plus personne pour être heureux , donc ne te plaint pas . Allez , je vais m'habiller pour aller manger , dit-il en franchissant la porte de la salle de bain .

Sebastian resta interdit face à ce que venait de dire Ciel , jamais personne ne lui avait encore parlé comme ça . Ou presque , oui ... Il secoua vivement la tête , il ne voulait plus y repenser . Il prit dans son armoire un de ses habituels pantalon noir , une chemise grise et une veste noire . On aurait presque dit que c'était encore l'uniforme de l'école . Il se rassit sur son lit et attendant que l'autre (non mais oh ! l'autre il a un nom !) sorte de la salle de bain pour qu'il puisse se changer . Dans ce lycée les élèves pouvaient prendre leur diner en vêtements civiles .

Enfin , Ciel sorti de la salle de bain habillé de manière assez ancienne , comme un jeune Comte anglais du IXe siècle . Une veste bleue marine au col noir par dessus une chemise blanche nouée autour du coup par un ruban rouge . Un short à coupe droite bleu lui aussi , des chaussettes noires lui arrivant en dessous du genou attachées par une petit sangle et des chaussures en cuir noire elles aussi , au talons haut de cinq centimètre . L'on aurait presque dit qu'il venait d'une autre époque tellement il semblait à l'aise dans ses vêtements . Sebastian le regarda intensément , il ne savait comment réagir , ni quoi dire . De toute façons , pourquoi devait-il faire quelque chose ? Lui même ne le savait pas , mais il ne pu s'empêcher de parler .

-Dit donc ! s'exclama t-il . Chicos , on dirait un Comte anglais !

Ciel lui lança un regard dédaigneux , se moquait-il de lui ? Il ne sut comment répondre . Le remercier , l'ignorer , où bien lui parler sèchement ? Bof , il s'en fichait après tout . Il hocha juste la tête en s'avançant vers son lit .

-Tu peux aller te changer , lui indiqua t-il .

Sans un mot , Sebastian se leva toujours en regardant le jeune "Comte" , puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain et y entra . Le jeune garçon au cheveux gris perle tripotait nerveusement le noeud autour de son cou , ses joues avaient prix une légère teinte rouge . Pourquoi se sentait-il ridicule ? Etait ce parce qu'il n'avait pas remercié Sebastian ? Personne ne l'avait encore complimenté sur ses vêtements , la plus parts de gens ne faisaient que le regarder comme un extraterrestre . Il était vrai que ses habits ressemblaient plus à un déguisement qu'autre chose , mais il aimait se vêtir ainsi . Il se fichait des remarques des autres , mais pour une fois que quelque lui faisait une sorte de compliment , il ne savait comment réagir .

Puis Sebastian sorti de la salle de bain .

Ses yeux ne purent quitter son aîné , il le trouva incroyablement beau dans ces vêtements . L'on aurait tous simplement dit un majordome . Une veste entièrement noire par dessus une chemise grise au col entouré par une cravate noire elle aussi . Un pantalon de la même couleur que la veste et des chaussures en cuir . Il était tout simplement classe comme ça . _Un Comte anglais et son majordome , _songea Ciel , _avec nos vêtements ont fait la paire tout les deux ._ Puis ses joues se teintèrent de rouge , comme une tomate trop mure . Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en ricanant nerveusement , Sebastian lui lança un regard interrogateur .

-Juste que je pense que tu ressemble à un majordome , l'informa le jeune garçon au cheveux gris perles .

Le dit "majordome" afficha un sourire amusé avant de s'avancer vers le plus petit , il plaça sa main contre le mûr derrière le lit , faisant reculer Ciel . Sebastian posa un genou sur le matelas , se rapprochant de plus en plus du jeune garçon . De sa main libre il lui souleva le menton , plongeant son regard sanguin dans celui océan . Rouge et bleu . Feu et glace . Puis , avant que Ciel n'est pu dire quoique ce soit il ouvrit la bouche .

-Dans ces cas là je serai votre fidèle majordome , mon cher maître , lui souffla t-il .

Ciel ne trouva rien à dire , des pensés se bousculaient dans sa tête . Quand , alors qu'il voulut articuler des paroles cohérentes , Sebastian se releva doucement , le laissant sur le lit déboussolé . Il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas nonchalant , il posa sa main sur la poignet et ouvrit doucement . S'apprêtant à quitter la pièce , il se retourna en regarda le plus petit dans les yeux .

-Ne t'en fais pas , je rigolais .

Et sur ces mots , il sortit en fermant la porte . Laissant Ciel , seul , toujours sur le lit .

* * *

Voila ! Je savais pas trop comment le finir en fait ... ^^" Mais je suis plutôt fier de moi , même si je le trouve pas non plus exeptionnel ... Donc , laissez des Reviews pour me donner votre avis ^^ Ah ! Réponce à gynny sur "pourquoi tu mets un ENORME X a ton bisouX ?" : c'est parce que j'adore le fait d'avoir une lettre majuscule en début et fin de mon mot "bisoux" ^^ (ps : ne pensez à The GazettE ! J'écrivais déjà BisouX comme ça avant de connaitre le groupe !)

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	4. Chapitre 3 : Rêve

**GENRE :** y a un peu d'humour dans celui la ^^

**Note :** après la fin du chapitre 2 je savais pas trop comment commencer celui la ... Mais je vais faire un effort pour m'imaginer au mieux les prochains chapitres , promis ! Et j'ai laissé un petit truc trainer dans ma Fic , à vous de deviner de quoi il s'agit (même si c'est pas très dur ^^")!

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Rêve .**

Tout ce dont Ciel ne voulait pas se rappeler était la façon dont Sebastian avait agit . Mais puisqu'il avait dit qu'il rigolait , autant le prendre au mots . Le jeune garçon au cheveux gris qui , il y a quelques instants , pensait avoir faim mais , là , bizarrement , son ventre semblait s'être noué et ne donnait plus l'impression de vide . Maintenant il avait plus une boule au ventre qu'autre chose . Pourquoi ? Lui même n'avait pas la réponse , la fatigue sans doute . Il décida donc de se coucher sans avoir mangé . Toujours habillé , il posa sa tête contre l'oreiller et ferma les yeux . Tout stress retombé , il fut rapidement happé par les doux bras de Morphée ...

Ciel se réveilla en sursaut , il se redressa cependant trop vite , car la tête lui tourna . Une fois qu'il eut reprit ses esprits il regarda tout autour de lui . Etrangement , il ne se trouvait plus dans sa chambre , mais dans un grande pièce carrée au mûrs blancs . Il fit volte-face quand il entendit un soupire derrière lui , c'était une jeune fille asiatique . Elle se tenait debout , droite comme en I et souriait de manière inquiétante . Il commença à marcher dans sa direction , il devina facilement son handicape . Ses yeux ne le suivaient pas , elle était aveugle .

-Qui es tu ? lui demanda t-il .

-Mon nom est Sasha , diminutif d'Alexandra . Dans le monde informatique je suis plus connu sous le nom d'Alex Trust , fini t-elle par dire .

Ciel s'arrêta , il avait une impression de déjà vue . Puis un autre son provenant de sa gauche attira son attention , c'était un homme portant d'innombrable montres et plusieurs badges , tous portant la photo de la même jeune fille , accrochés à sa veste . Il avait un regard de dément et avait du sang qui lui coulait de la bouche . Le jeune garçon au cheveux gris perle prit soudain peur . Il recula , et percuta , sans le faire exprès , une vieille dame qui se trouvait derrière lui . Elle semblait aussi perdu que lui , mais elle semblait aussi chercher quelque chose .

-Où est encore passé ce stupide chien ? se demanda t-elle .

Alors qu'il s'était retourné pour voir la vieille femme , l'homme au regard de fou se jeta sur lui . Du moins , c'est ce qu'il comptait faire , quand une femme lui sauta littéralement dessus . Ciel crut entendre des noms tell que "Simon" et "Kate" et aussi la phrase "Tu ne comptes pas les manger eux aussi ?" , alors il voulu aider la jeune femme , cet homme semblait nettement plus dangereux et fort qu'elle . Il s'approcha à grand enjambées quand , logiquement , Simon assena un coup de couteau à , peut être , Kate . Il se releva et plaqua Ciel au sol . Il approcha sa lame de sa nuque et ouvrit grand la bouche .

-C'est que t'as l'air appétissant toi ! s'exclama t-il .

Puis il abaissa rapidement son couteau ...

Ciel ouvrit brusquement les yeux en poussant un cri , cherchant du regard des repères lui étant familier . Il vit le lustre ornant le plafond de sa chambre , sa table basse avec son réveil , Sebastian assit sur son lit se penchant vers lui le regard inquiet ... Sebastian assit sur son lit se penchant vers lui le regard inquiet ! Que faisait-il là celui ci ? Ah , mais oui ... C'est vrai , maintenant la chambre de Ciel était aussi la sienne ... Le plus jeune se redressa difficilement , s'appuyant sur un bras , il interrogea son aîné du regard .

-Que fais tu là ? Tu n'étais pas parti manger ? demanda t-il à brûle pourpoint .

-Si , j'ai même déjà mangé . Je suis revenu normalement dans ma nouvelle chambre , et je t'ai trouvé en train de t'agiter dans tout les sens dans ton lit . Alors je me suis inquiété et quelques minutes après que je me sois confortablement installé , tu te réveilles en poussant un cri . Voila toute l'histoire , lâcha t-il amusé .

Ciel se redressa complétement , les moqueries de Sebastian avaient finies de le réveiller . Mais quelque chose lui fit tourner la tête , puis il retomba lourdement sur son oreiller . Il posa une main sur son torse , puis descendit doucement . _Nan , pas maintenant !_ songea t-il . Mais , trop tard . Son ventre grogna alors sans discrétion , faisant virer au rouge les joues du jeune garçon . Sebastian lui lança un regard amusé , et un sourire tell Cheshire (je t'aime de trop !) étira ses lèvres .

-Aurais-tu faim , par hasard ?

-Je pense que tu l'as entendu ! pesta Ciel .

Il se mit en position assise , assez difficilement d'ailleurs , la tête lui tournait . Puis , il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule , le repoussant doucement pour l'allonger , c'était Sebastian . Il le regarda de manière dédaigneuse , il n'aimait pas particulièrement comment son aîné le traitait comme un enfant . Il força un peu , mais tout ce qu'il obtint n'est autre qu'un vertige qui le fit retomber lourdement sur son lit .

-Je vais te chercher à manger , reste ici bien sagement , lui indiqua Sebastian en se dirigeant vers la porte .

Ciel resta donc "bien sagement" sur le lit en pestant quand le garçon au cheveux corbeau sortit de la pièce . Il croisa rageusement les bras sur son torse et regarda intensément le plafond , songeant à comment il pourrait se venger de Sebastian par apport à la façon dont il l'avait traité d'enfant ! Il ferma quelques minutes les yeux , et repensa à l'attitude de son aîné vis-à-vis de sa personne . _D'abord , il me manque de respect , ensuite il me fait des avances puis me dit qu'il rigolait ! Maintenant il se conduit comme une nurse ! Il est schizophrène ou quoi ? _pesta le jeune garçon en agrippant sauvagement ses couvertures , les remontant jusqu'au haut de son crâne . Il s'était sentit rougir quand il avait repensé à la façon dont Sebastian l'avait "dragué" , toujours les yeux fermés ...

Ciel sentit quelqu'un s'assoir sur le dessus de son lit , il redescendit les couvertures pour voir de ce qu'il en était . C'était juste Sebastian qui était revenu avec un bol comportant une soupe à la main , il tenait une cuillère dans l'autre . Il plongea le couvert dans le liquide chaud , et l'apporta à ses propres lèvres . Il l'engloutit littéralement , et retira la cuillère de sa bouche , vide . Il attrapa Ciel par le derrière du crâne et approcha son visage du sien . Le jeune garçon au cheveux gris perle rougit viollement quand son aîné posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes , puis il sentit un liquide chaud au goût de tomate couler lentement dans sa gorge . Sebastian lui faisait boire la soupe de force ! Le garçon au cheveux corbeau se recula , et essuya la commissure des lèvres de Ciel , quelques perles rouge s'y étaient logées .

-Je savais que tu aurais refuser que je te la fasse boire d'une autre manière , lui chuchota t-il de manière sensuel en se léchant les lèvres , puis il prit une seconde cuillérée . Tu en veux encore ?

...

Ciel tendit brusquement les bras .

-NAN ! s'écria t-il .

-Ouah ! Eh , fais gaffe quand tu te réveilles ! lui lança Sebastian passablement énervé sur le fait que le plus jeune avait risqué de lui renverser la soupe qu'il avait dans les mains sur lui .

Le garçon au cheveux gris perle dévisagea son aîné , il n'avait plus le goût de tomate en bouche et son camarade de classe avait plutôt une soupe aux légumes vert . Un rêve . Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ! Un stupide rêve ! Ciel rougit de honte ,sa réaction avait du étonner Sebastian . Il avait du s'endormir et s'était réveillé en sursaut , manquant de renverser la soupe . Il baissa la tête en signe d'excuse , ses rêves étaient plutôt agités en ce moment . Pourquoi ? Mais un grognement sourd le sortit de ses pensés . Il avait faim et son ventre réclamait à manger .

-Passes moi l'assiette , je sais manger tout seul ! ordonna Ciel .

Mais Sebastian ne fit que hausser un sourcil , puis sourit . Il s'assit sur le lit et prit une cuillèré de soupe , avant de la tendre vers le plus jeune .

-Maintenant tu ouvres la bouche , le petit train va entrer en gare "vrouuuum" !

Ciel aurait voulu baffer cette main tenant la cuillère , s'il n'y avait pas eu de risque de tache sur son lit . Il tendit le bras vers le garçon au cheveux corbeau .

-Je peux me nourrir tous seul je te signale !

Sebastian regarda ce bras tendu , puis rigola en approchant encore plus la cuillère .

-Je vois ton bras trembler , commença t-il , laisses moi faire .

Ciel grogna de mécontentement , personne n'avait le droit de lui donner des ordres . Personne ! Et surtout pas ce garçon au sourire et au regard qui arrivait à l'irriter de manière étrange . Mais voyant lui même son état , il ouvrit la bouche à contre coeur et goba la cuillère . Il grimaça doucement , la soupe étai froide et pas très bonne . Il préférait de loin les pâtisseries et toutes sortes de friandises ! Mais si c'était pour "son bien" il n'allait pas faire le difficile . Quoi que ...

-Cette soupe est froide ! Vas la faire réchauffer ! ordonna le plus petit au plus grand .

Sebastian ricana .

-Je ne suis pas à ton service que je sache ?

-Nan , mais je ne mangerai pas cette soupe tant qu'elle sera froide , dit-il de manière buttée .

-Bien , dans ces cas là ne manges pas , dit Sebastian en reposant le bol sur sa table basse .

Le jeune garçon aurait bien voulut allé faire chauffer sa soupe s'il n'avait pas été si faible , mais il se renfrogna . Personne ne lui avait encore parlé comme ça auparavant , et cela l'énervait plus que tout . Il se pencha pour attraper la soupe sur la table basse du garçon au cheveux corbeau , mais ne put l'atteindre . Le sourire de Sebastian ne fit que s'agrandir à cette vision , il prit le bol et parti dans les couloirs avec . Le ventre du plus jeune grogna bruyamment .

Il ne revint dans la chambre que quelques minutes plus tard , un bol fumant dans les mains .

-Maintenant , tu voudras bien la prendre ta soussoupe ? lui demanda t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit .

Ciel pesta encore quelques minutes mais ouvrit la bouche , acceptant avec un plaisir retenu le liquide chaud remplissant son estomac vide depuis bien trop longtemps . Sebastian le nourit comme ça jusqu'à ce que le bol soit totalement vide , limite si le garçon au cheveux gris perle ne l'avait pas léché .

La nuit étant déjà bien avancée , tout deux se changèrent à tour de rôle dans la salle de bain . Ciel ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit longue lui arrivant en dessous du genou et mini short . Sebastian était tout simplement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama en soie noir , son torse était finement musclé . Le jeune garçon ne put détacher son regard du corps de son aîné . Mais le rouge lui montant au joues il se détourna brusquement en se couchant sous ses couvertures qu'il remonta jusqu'à son menton . Le garçon au cheveux corbeau entra plus doucement dans son lit , il ne se couvrit que jusqu'au ventre et tourna la tête vers le lit près du sien . Ciel le regardait intensément , cela allait être la première nuit qu'ils allaient "passer ensemble" et il était plutôt nerveux . Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas encore faire de rêves bizarres et se réveiller en sursaut en hurlant . Il vit les lèvres de son camarade s'ouvrir doucement .

-Bonne nuit , Ciel . dit Sebastian en se tournant de dos .

Le plus jeune rougit dans la pénombre , seulement éclairé par les quelques rayons de lune qui filtraient à travers les épais rideaux . Il sourit . Pas un de ces sourires de façade . Un petit sourire , franc .

-Bonne nuit ... Sebastian , murmura t-il .

* * *

Voila ! Encore un ramaci de conneries qui me sont passé par la tête XD , je lance un petit jeu : la première personne à trouver le "truc" que j'ai laissé trainer et à me donner les détails se vera un souhait exaucer ! Exemple : si l'un de vous me donne la réponse correcte , il aura le droit de me demander de faire dire ou faire faire une action bizarre à un des protagoniste de ma Fic , n'importe lequel ! Et je le ferai faire , je le jure ! Par exemple : "Faire faire à Sebastian le poirier !" , c'est juste un exemple ! Je ferai même faire faire des trucs purement Yaoi *ç* je vous donne un indice : rêve . ^^

BisouX

Lomée-chan !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Surnoms

**GENRE : **Schoolfic et romance (comme d'hab') et humour ^^

**Note :** je dis bravo a Kitty Purple pour avoir trouvé le "truc" que j'avais caché dans mon autre chapitre , c'était le 1er rêve de Ciel du film "Hypercube" XD ! Un film que j'ai franchement adoré , par contre je ne pourrai exaucer son "désire" que dans le prochain chapitre ... Tiens ! Et puis , j'ai une idée , si je réalisais tout les "désires" des gens XD si vous voulez me faire une demande dites le moi ^^

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Surnoms .**

Ciel se réveilla doucement , il serrait contre lui son oreiller . Il ouvrit lentement les yeux . Cela aurait pu être un réveil comme les autres , s'il n'avait pas constaté avec horreur qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans son lit . Il se redressa subitement et regardant tout autour de lui ,_ Pas encore un de ces stupides rêves !_ songea t-il . Mais heureusement pour lui , ce n'en était pas un . Il se trouvait présentement étendu au sol sur le tapis de sa chambre , son corps partiellement recouvert de sa couverture et un oreiller dans les bras . Il regarda intensément ce qui semblait être son armoire . Il tourna légèrement la tête vers le lit de son cher camarade de classe . Pour l'apercevoir , appuyé sur un bras , le regardant avec un sourire moqueur collé au lèvres .

-Je vois que tes nuits sont bien agitées , remarqua t-il , amusé .

-Tais toi ! ordonna Ciel . Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend en ce moment .

Le sourire de Sebastian ne fit que s'agrandir , dévoilant une infime partie de ses dents blanches .

-C'est moi qui te fais cet effet ? demanda le garçon au cheveux corbeau , taquin .

Ciel détourna rageusement la tête vers sa table basse , les joues légèrement rouges . Il regarda son réveille . Avec horreur . Il affichait 7h36 . Le plus jeune se releva précipitamment et accouru vers son armoire pour y prendre son uniforme , puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain . Il en ressorti rapidement , la veste grande ouverte et il boutonnait le haut de sa chemise sa cravate à la main .

-Dépêche toi ! On va être en retard , imbécile ! s'écria t-il à l'intention de son aîné .

Mais Sebastian n'accéléra pas pour autant , il se leva d'un pas nonchalant , prit son uniforme dans son armoire , et parti dans la salle de bain . Ciel crut entendre l'eau coulée , _Et il croit peut être qu'il a le temps de prendre une douche ?_ pesta le jeune garçon . Une fois qu'il fut entièrement habillé il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain , et y toqua quand il entendit que l'eau était arrêté .

-Sebastian ! On va être en retard ! cria t-il à travers la porte .

Le dit Sebastian sorti de la pièce une petit minute après , juste vêtu de son pantalon dont les boutons n'étaient même pas attachés , laissant apparaitre son boxer . Ciel détourna rapidement les yeux . Certes , il avait dormi torse-nu , mais il ne l'avait pas regardé d'aussi près ! Le plus jeune retourna regarder son réveille et constata avec horreur qu'il était déjà 7h57 . Heureusement que le petit déjeuner était donné à l'inter cours entre 9h et 9h15 ! Il se retourna vers son camarade de classe , qui était en train de fermer sa chemise avec la veste sur le dos . Il lui attrapa le bras et le tira de force en dehors de leur chambre .

-Tu fermeras ta veste en cours , c'est pas trop grave ! Maintenant , cours ! ordonna le plus jeune en accélérant le pas .

8h03 , Ciel ouvrit brusquement la porte de la salle de classe tenant toujours Sebastian par le bras .

-Excusez nous d'être en retard ! cria t-il .

Tout les élèves présents dans la salle , c'est à dire tous ceux de la classe Ω , se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivés . Le premier à prendre la parole fut Alois .

-Vous avez de la chance , le prof' n'est pas encore arrivé ! s'exclama t-il .

Ciel soupira en lâchant Sebastian , qui en profita pour fermer sa veste rapidement après avoir subit les sifflements des jeunes filles , et garçons , présents dans les couloirs durant leur course . Effectivement , alors qu'ils couraient vers leur salle de classe , Sebastian avait la chemise déboutonné jusqu'au milieu de son torse et sa veste grande ouverte . Et qui plus est , Ciel lui tenant fermement le bras , beaucoup de jeune fille avaient poussées des cris sur aiguë de plaisir à la vue de la scène . Même des hommes les avaient sifflé . Sebastian n'était pas franchement honteux , juste que cela l'avait un peu dérangé . Ils partirent s'assoir à leurs places en soupirant , attendant le professeur . Qui tarda à venir .

Puis la porte s'ouvrit brusquement , un homme à la chevelure rouge lui arrivant au genoux fit son apparition dans la classe de manière très théâtrale . Il se planta au milieu de la pièce en repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule . Il affichait un immense sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents sur pointus , trop même , digne de Cheshire . Il portait des lunettes tombant vers le bout de son nez , elles avaient la même couleur que ses cheveux . Il portait un veste rouge sur une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir .

-Bonjour à tous ! s'exclama t-il .

Sebastian tiqua . Il se pencha vers Ciel en plaçant une main près de sa bouche .

-Qui est ce ? Quand je suis venu pour m'inscrire au lycée c'était un homme notre professeur d'éducation sexuelle , nan ? chuchota t-il .

Ciel soupira en réprimant un petit rire .

-Mais c'est un homme ! Pour tout te dire , notre professeur , M. Aberline , est présentement décédé d'une crise cardiaque pendant les vacances . Il a été remplacé par cet énergumène , M. Grell Sutcliff . En plus il tient absolument qu'on l'appelle par son prénom , soupira t-il pour toute réponse .

Ils furent coupé dans leur discussion par une exclamation poussé par leur professeur . Il pointait Sebastian d'un doigt tremblant , la bouche ouverte , murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles .

-Mon détecteur de beaux gosses ne s'était pas trompé ce matin ! Tu es nouveau , quel est ton nom , mon chou ?

Sebastian tressaillit , pourquoi lui ?

-Sebastian Michaelis , déclara t-il avec une once de dégout dans la voix .

Grell tapa dans ses mains en rougissant fortement , il se détourna en levant un poing vers le ciel et se tourna vers ses élèves .

-Je suis tellement heureux (excusez moi , mais je ne vais pas faire parler Grell au féminin ... ^^") de t'avoir comme élève , Sebby !

Le professeur Sutcliff commença à se dandiner , les joues rouges comme une jeune fille en fleur . Sebastian se donna une légère tape sur le front , immédiatement imité par Ciel . Jamais un professeur comme lui (elle ?) n'aurait du venir travailler ici ! Mais bon , il n'était pas non plus si nul que ça . Malgré les nombreuses allusions sexuelles qu'il avait fait en laçant des regards plus que douteux au garçon aux yeux sanguins , le cours c'était déroulé plutôt normalement . Même si Grell était beaucoup plus excité que d'habitude . Puis , enfin , sonna l'heure du petit déjeuner .

9h02 dans les couloirs du lycée Phantomhive , courait une jeune fille aux yeux semblables à des émeraudes .

9h05 , la porte de la salle de la classe Ω s'ouvrit brusquement . Une tornade blonde s'abattit soudainement sur le pauvre Ciel qui était en train d'engloutir un malheureux croissant qui se trouvait dans sa main . La petite viennoiserie se retrouva violemment écrasée au sol par une chaussure de taille 37 (c'est **_très_** important !) appartenant à une jeune fille à la chevelure blonde et bouclée attachée en deux couettes . Elle était en train d'étrangler littéralement le jeune garçon à la chevelure gris perle qui tentait par tout les moyens possible et inimaginable de ne pas mourir étouffé .

-Cielou ! (imaginez juste le cri qu'a poussée Elizabeth quand elle a vue Ciel dans l'épisode 12 de la saison 2 !)

Un cri perçant empli toute la pièce , mais les autres étudiants semblaient ne pas y prêter attention , habitués à ce spectacle quotidien . Ciel battait des bras en essayant de repousser la jeune fille . C'était cause perdue , elle semblait doté d'une force surhumaine en ce qui concernait son attaque spécial , nommé "l'étreinte de mon Cielou !" . Mais elle lâcha prise pour planter ses prunelles émeraudes dans l'unique oeil visible du jeune garçon .

-Elizabeth ! s'exclama t-il . Combien de fois t'ai je dit de ne pas quitter ta salle de classe ?

La jeune fille fit la moue .

-Et moi , combien de fois t'ai je dit de m'appeler "Lizzy" ? Et puis , tu n'es pas content de me voir ? Moi qui me faisais une joie de venir te rendre visite , étant donné que je ne t'ai pas vue hier !

Ciel dut s'avouer vaincu . Elizabeth de Midford , cousine de Ciel Phantomhive , se dit d'elle même être sa fiancée . Bien sur ce n'était pas vrai , juste que même sa tante Frances n'y voyait pas non plus d'inconvénient . Au grand damne de Ciel qui voyait en elle plus une soeur qu'autre chose . Il prit une immense bouffée d'air , puis la blondinette le prit encore dans ses bras . Sebastian , qui était resté un simple spectateur pour le moment , posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille .

-Excusez moi , Lady , commença t-il , mais je pense sérieusement que vous êtes en train d'étouffer Ciel .

Elizabeth se détacha d'un coup en posant un regard interrogateur sur le garçon au cheveux corbeau . _Merci , Sebastian !_ songea le plus jeune en reprenant son souffle . La jeune fille prit enfin la parole après avoir toisé celui qui l'avait dérangé dans son activité favorite , c'est à dire : faire un énorme câlin à Ciel !

-Qui es-tu ? Tu es nouveau , je me trompe ?

-Tout à fait , je suis arrivé hier , je me nomme Sebastian Michaelis . Et vous , quel est votre nom , Lady ? demanda t-il , charmeur .

Elizabeth rougit légèrement .

-Elizabeth de Midford , déclara t-elle en faisant une petite révérence , enchantée .

Sebastian sourit , il s'approcha d'elle , et lui fit un baisemain . Ciel écarquilla les yeux (ou plutôt l'oeil ^^") devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui , le garçon qu'il pensait être grossier et moqueur était en train de faire preuve de pure courtoisie vis-à-vis de sa cousine ! _Peut être est-il tout simplement en train de la draguer ... _pensa le jeune garçon . Mais quelque chose dans le regard sanguin de Sebastian indiquait qu'il ne faisait pas ça par plaisir , c'était un sentiment encore inconnu pour Ciel qui en resta muet . Il regarda sa montre , 9h12 bientôt la fin de la pause .

-Eli- !

Il ne put finir sa phrase à la vue du regard que lui lançait la jeune fille .

-Lizzy , la pause est bientôt finie , tu devaris retourner dans ta classe !

-Mais la classe Σ (sigma) est bien plus ennuyante que la Ω ! Et puis , tu n'es pas dans ma classe ! s'exclama t-elle .

Ciel soupira , il dut , à contre coeur , déposer une légère bise sur la joue de sa cousine pour qu'elle accepte de retourner dans sa classe , sous les regard amusés de Sebastian et Alois . La cloche sonna , il retourna s'assoir à côté de son camarade de classe . Leur professeur entra , c'était encore Grell Sutcliff , étant donné qu'ils avaient deux heures de cours d'éducation sexuelle avec lui . Mais il entra dans la pièce un sourire encore plus inquiétant que tout à l'heure , il s'assit sur le bureau en balançant ses cheveux en arrière .

-Les enfants , j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncée !

_Il est gonflé de nous appeler "enfant" ! Il doit avoir vingt deux ans tout au plus ! _songea Sebastian en réprimant un frisson de dégout à la vue de son professeur .

-Et quelle est-elle ? demanda , impatient , Ash .

-Et bien , connaissez-vous vos grands classiques ? commença t-il .

Toute la classe acquiesca d'une petite exclamation .

-Eh bien , qu'est ce que le mot théâtre vous dit ? demanda Grell , un sourire carnassier au lèvres .

* * *

Voila ! Franchement , c'est la chapitre dont je suis le moins fière ... Même si j'ai franchement adoré raconter la mort du petit croissant XD (en fait c'est ce qui s'appelle : combler du vide par un texte sans aucun intérêt ...) Au prochain chapitre je pourrai m'éclater avec la demande de Kitty Purple ! Par contre , puisque je n'aime pas du tout Ash ni Angela , je risque fort de les faire un peu OOC ... Dans le deuxième chapitre je les ai fait agir un peu comme Hikaru et Kaoru de Host Club ... C'est un peu comme ça que je vois des jumeaux en fait ^^" , sinon , laissez des Reviews sur vos impressions et si vous voulez me demander de faire un truc ! ^^

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	6. Chapitre 5 : Coulisses

**GENRE : **heu ... Humour ?

**Note :** j'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncer que je vais enfin pouvoir réaliser le désire de Kitty-Purple ! Bon , je vois pas trop comment faire tenir tous ce petit monde dans un chapitre ... Mais je vais faire un effort ! XD

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Au théâtre Phantomhive ! **

**Coulisses .  
**

Toute la classe sursauta littéralement , théâtre , ce mot ne signifiait vraiment rien de bon , Le sourire du professeur Grell Sutcliff ne fit que s'agrandir d'ailleurs . Le rendant d'autant plus inquiétant qu'il ne l'était déjà , il ressemblait maintenant plus à un psychopathe assoiffé de sang qu'à Cheshire .

-Vos autres professeur , votre proviseur adjoint ainsi que moi même avons eux l'incroyable idée de vous faire participer à une magnifique pièce de théâtre ! s'exclama t-il , des étoiles dans les yeux .

-Mais- ...! Pourquoi notre classe ? demanda Ciel incrédule .

-Parce que vous êtes la classe Ω ! Tous soupirèrent , sauf Alois qui avait autant d'étoiles dans les yeux que leur professeur . Il savait qu'il était un excellent comédien , il allait enfin pouvoir prouver son talent aux autres ! Pour les autres , ce fut plutôt leur intelligence qui leur fit défaut , être les plus intelligents et les plus riches leurs obligeaient donc à devoir participer à une pièce de théâtre . Pour leur plus grand horreur .

-Et quelle est donc cette pièce de théâtre ? demanda Sebastian .

-Connaissez-vous "Alice in Wonderland" ? lacha leur professeur .

Tous déglutirent difficilement , qui dit Alice dit déguisements tous plus loufoques les uns que les autres ! Ciel regrettait déjà le rôle qu'il risquait d'avoir . Mais , étrangement , il pensait savoir quels allaient être les rôles joués par certaines personnes présentent dans la pièce et leurs proviseur adjoint .

-Vue que nous allons nous aussi participer , autant vous dire vos rôles ! affirma Grell en présentant la porte de la main qui s'ouvrit brusquement sur trois personnes toutes assez étranges .

Un homme d'origine Chinoise vêtu d'un habit traditionnel bleu ayant les yeux fermés et un sourire amusé entra , suivi d'un autre au long cheveux gris couvrant ses yeux . Puis se fut au tour de la proviseur adjoint , une jeune femme au cheveux coupé en un carré plongeant aussi rouge que sa robe et à la poitrine aussi imposante que celle de Pamela Anderson . Elle ressemblait en tout et pour tout à une véritable femme fatale , elle aidait le principale à faire reigner l'ordre d'une main de maître , mais elle était aussi maternelle qu'une mère pour tout les élèves . Une main de fer dans un gant de velour , tell était l'image qu'elle donnait d'elle aux autres personnes de son entourage .

Sebastian se pancha vers Ciel en plaçant une main devant sa bouche .

-Qui sont ces gens ? chuchota t-il . Je ne reconnais que cette femme dont j'ai totalement oublié le nom .

-Et tu t'en ventes ? souffla Ciel . Et bien , cet homme d'origine Chinoise c'est M. Lau , notre professeur d'anglais . Celui un peu étrange avec les cheveux gris c'est M. Undertaker , notre professeur de science et cette femme , comme tu dis , c'est notre proviseur adjoint , Mme. Red .

-Je vois .

Grell fit un tour sur lui même , tout enjoué de pouvoir participer à une pièce de théâtre . Il attrapa une craie posé sur le rebord du tableau et commença à marquer des noms dessus à toute allure , il ralentit cependant le rythme quand Mme. Red lui cria dessus sur le fait que "Ce n'est pas lui qui paye les craies cassées sauvagement !" . Vexé , il fit la moue . Il se tourna fasse aux élèves , posa sa main sur le tableau , et toussota doucement pour s'eclaircire la voix .

-Bien ! commença t-il . Voici les rôles que vous et nous allons joué !

Etait marqué sur la surface noire en grand , très grand , : "Ciel in Wonderland"

En dessous :

Alice : Ciel .

Le lapin Blanc : Sebastian .

Tweedledee et Tweedledum : Ash et Angela .

Le Chapelier : M. Undertaker .

La Reine de Coeur : Mme. Red .

Cheshire : M. Sutcliff .

Caterpillar : M. Lau .

Lièvre de Mars (je sais que normalement il y ai pas dans la véritable OAV !) : Alois .

Remplaçant de Sebastian : Claude (pour me venger de ce qu'il à fait pendant toute la saison 2 ! Mouhahaha ! *sort*)

Ciel crut défaillir . Lui , Alice ? Il n'avait rien de cette jeune fille totalement folle ! Il était même son entière opposé ! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche , Alois plaqua violemment les mains sur son bureau en se levant brusquement .

-Pourquoi ce doit être Ciel qui joue le rôle d'Alice ? demanda t-il les joues en feu d'énervement .

Ciel profita de cette occasion .

-Oui , Alois est bien mieux placé que moi pour faire Alice ! Il est blond et a les yeux bleu bien plus clair que les miens ! Et puis il est bien plus joyeux !

Mme. Red agita un doigt devant elle en soupirant d'exaspération .

-Tu tu tu , fit-elle , nous ne souhaitions pas faire une Alice au masculin , c'est pour cela que nous avons décidé qu'elle sera joué par Ciel . Il est blazé de la vie et a les cheveux gris , en gros , tout le contraire d'Alice . Alois , tu feras très bien le Lièvre de Mars car ton rire est si "fou" que tu entre tout à fait dans la peau du personnage ! Ah ! Et encore désolé Claude , nous avons pensé que tu feras le remplaçant de Sebastian pour qu'il puisse au mieux s'intégrer , vue la tête que tu tires tu ne dois pas être si triste que ça je pense . Bon , sur ce , Grell ! Distribu les textes à tout le monde !

-Ou- ... Oui ! s'exclama t-il en prenant des paquets de feuilles qu'il donna aux élèves ainsi qu'aux autres .

-Bien , commença Mme. Red , toutes les répétitions se feront le mercredi et le samedi . Pendant deux mois , et pour les quatre dernières répétitions nous montrons sur scène avec les costumes !

Ciel se sentit parcouru d'un frisson , quel pourait bien être son costume ... Une robe avec plein de dentelle , frou-frou , mousseline et d'autre chose bien mielleuse . Mais , étrangement , les autres ne semblaient pas déséspéré à l'idée du costume qu'ils allaient porter . Mais Ciel ne sentit pas le courage , surtout fasse au regard meurtrié de leur proviseur adjoint qui voulait clairement dire "Et si vous êtes pas content et bien vous n'avez qu'à mourir !" , de faire le moindre commentaire . Il se résigna en poussant un long soupire , ne remarquant pas le sourire amusé de Sebastian qui lisait tranquillement son texte et les actions qu'il devrait faire .

**XoXoXoXoX**

Il était bientôt l'heure de leur première répétition en costume et sur la scène (j'ai préféré vous épargner les autres répétitions ^^) , Ciel se sentait plus que nerveux . Tous c'était assez bien déroulé jusque là , mais ils n'avaient encore jamais vue leur costume et ne se doutaient pas que cela allait être une bonne dose de galère en plus . Ils arrivèrent enfin dans les coulisses , tous balbutiaient une partie de leur texte , où s'arrachaient les cheveux quand ils n'arrivaient pas à aligner quelques mots important de leur répliques . Quand une jeune fille aux cheveux rouge fit son apparition , elle portait d'imposant sac en toile et était en perpétuel déséquilibre . Comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre , elle se fit elle même un croche pied (ne vous moquez pas ! Ca peut arriver à tout le monde !) , balança les sacs ça et là devant elle en faisait une sorte de magnifique vole planer . Elle ferma les yeux , mais au lieu que cela ne soit le sol sur lequel elle atterrit elle sentit quelque chose de plus confortable , de chaud . Quand elle posa son regard sur se qui la retenait elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras d'un charmant jeune homme au cheveux corbeau .

-Rien de cassé , Mademoiselle ? demanda Sebastian , un sourire charmeur au lèvres . Vous ne devriez pas courir avec autant de paquets dans les bras .

-O- ... Ou- ... Oui !

Et sur ces mots elle reparti aussi vite qu'elle n'était venu . Mme. Red se donna une légère tape sur le front en poussant un soupire d'exaspération .

-May Linn est si maladroite , souffla t-elle . Bien , sur chacun des sacs est inscrit un rôle , prenez celui que vous joué et allez vous changer dans les vestiaires , dit-elle en prenait un des sacs étalé au sol .

Quelques que minutes plus tard , tous sortirent vêtu de leur costume et se dirigèrent vers la scène qui n'était pas encore éclairée . _J'ai même du mal à apercevoir le bout de mon nez _pesta Ciel en tendant un bras devant lui pour ne pas bousculer quelqu'un . Puis une lumière aveuglante éclaira la scène , et tous purent admirer le costume des autres . Dans un fou rire général . Même Ciel du se tenir les cotes devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux . Effectivement , Sebastian était habillé normalement , mais son image était cassée pas une queue et des oreilles de lapin blanc . M. Lau , lui , ressemblait plus à un énorme boudin ou filet mignon turquoise , en tout cas ses jambes ressemblaient à ça et pour se déplacer il sautillait lamentablement . Grell portait des oreilles et une queue de chat violet et rose , son écharpe et ses collant étaient de la même couleur , il portait un panta-court et une chemise longue , et des chaussures à talon très haut et très pointus . M. Undertaker portait un pantalon à rayures noires et blanches et un grand chapeau haut de forme entouré d'un ruban tenant une carte avec marquée dessus "10/6" . Mme. Red portait une rode ballon rouge et une couronne , le devant de la robe était fendu jusqu'à ses cuisses , elle portait aussi un mini short . Alois était habillé à peu près normalement , si l'on omettait les taches sur la veste , il portait aussi une queue et des oreilles de lièvre bien plus longues que celle de Sebastian . Ash et Angela étaient habillés de la même manière , une grande salopette rouge et un petit chapeau melon de la même couleur . Ciel portait lui aussi une salopette , mais bleue et le bas s'arrêtait au milieu de ses cuisses et était en forme de ballons , il portait des bas rayés blanc et noir et un petit noeud dans les cheveux .

-Bien ! s'exclama Mme. Red . Maintenant nous pouvons commencer !

Tout d'abord ce fut Ash , Angela et Ciel . Après la comptine dite par les Tweedles , ils se chamaillèrent . Mais , pour une raison totalement obscur , ils se prirent à peu près en même temps les pieds dans les racines d'un des arbes du décor . Et s'étalèrent de tout leur long au sol , le bruit de leur chute fut masqué par les rires d'Alois .

Lau et Ciel . Le professeur devait se diriger vers un faux champignon pour pouvoir y donner des conseils au jeune Ciel . Mais en chemin , sautillant comme il le pouvait , il fit un pas de trop . Et s'écrasa au sol , n'étant plus qu'à un mètre de son point de salut , il décida d'avancer comme une vraie chenille . En remontant les fesses et en avançant le haut de son corps , en bas du champignon , ses mains dépassant de son costume , il s'y agrippa et monta tout en haut . Pensant être en sécurié il s'appuilla contre le décor , qui s'écroula . Il se retrouva sur le dos , coincé , comme une tortue .

Grell et Ciel . L'homme aux cheveux rouge , qui se trouvait présentement sur la branche d'un faux arbre , regardait Ciel d'un air psychopathe . Venant le moment où il devait faire la court au jeune garçon , il se redressa en se tenant au tronc et sauta . Mais , n'était pas habitué à porter des talons aussi au et pointu , quand il atterri , il se tordit violemment la cheville et s'écroula au sol . Il geignit , mais du bien vite se taire sous les cris de Mme. Red , qui était passablement énervée .

Undertaker , Alois et Ciel . Tout trois assis à une table recouverte de tasses et assiettes toutes plus sales les unes que les autres , le garçon blond faisait de grand geste et rigolait de manière inquiétante . Et , dand un élan , lança sans le faire exprès , de la confiture sur le visage de son professeur . S'en suivi une bataille acharnée , puis sonna l'heure de changer de place (pour ceux qui ont lu Alice au Pays des Merveilles c'est plus facile à comprendre ^^) . Ciel passa à la place de l'homme aux cheveux gris , mais par inadvertance , lui marcha sur le pied . Il fit un grand geste et relevant la jambe , glissa sur une part de tarte de couleur bleue (...) et tomba sur le bord de la table . Elle se redressa et tout se qui se trouvaient dessus atterri sur Undertaker .

Mme. Red et Ciel . Alors que la partie de croquet battait son plein , la jeune femme fut prise d'une pulsion et décida qu'elle devait absolument gagné . Mais , étant donné que c'était Ciel son adversaire , s'en suivi une sorte de guerre aux insultes toutes plus grotesques les unes que les autres . Mme. Red frappas violemment dans une balle avec un flamant rose en plastique , dont la tête se retrouva arrachée du corps . Elle vint de planter dans un arbres qui servait de décor , juste au dessus de la tête de Sebastian , entre ses oreilles de lapin . Il paniqua en se plaquant contre le tronc en ouvrant de grands yeux .

**XoXoXoXoX**

Après de nombreuses cascades (je préfère appeler cela comme ça , vue qu'ils se cassaient tout le temps la gueule) le jour J arriva . Ils étaient tous extremement nerveux , chacun avait adopté une sorte de petit tic . Ciel tournait en rond juste devant l'entrée de la scène , de la il pouvait apercevoir la salle , et elle était pleine à craquer de monde . Autant d'élève du lycée que de leur famille . Puis , une fois que tout les monde fut enfin assit , les lumières s'éteignirent . Ciel vint se placer au milieu de la scène , se mit par terre adossé contre un arbre et posa un livre sur ses jambes en prenant un air endormi .

Puis le rideau se leva .

* * *

Voila ! Bon , je vous avez bien dit que je pouvais pas tout faire tenir en un chapitre ! Le prochain sera la véritable pièce de théâtre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Laissez une Review sur vos impressions !

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	7. Chapitre 6 : Ciel in Wonderland

**GENRE :** parodie !

**DISCLAIMER : **tout à Yana Toboso-sama , Alice au Pays des Merveilles est l'entière propriété de Lewis Carroll-sama et le reste est de moi !

**Note : **bon , je sens que ça va plus être un ramaci de connerie qu'autre chose XD ! Etant donné que je suis une fan inconditionnelle d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles , mais que je n'ai toujours pas vue l'OAV de Kuroshitsuji "Ciel in Wonderland" je ne peux pas faire un véritable plagia ! Juste pour les rôles (sauf Alois , Ash et Angela) je me suis basée dessus . Et peut être que je laisserais le véritable nom des personnages de Kuroshistuji ... Ah voir ...

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Au théâtre Phantomhive !**

**Ciel in Wonderland .**

Ciel somnolait doucement , assit contre le tronc d'un arbre , alors qu'il lisait tranquillement un livre ses yeux se fermant d'eux même . Il décida donc d'arrêter sa lecture pour le moment et de se reposer à l'ombre . Appréciant la douce brise fraiche de l'après midi , il se sentait peu à peu happé par les bras si accueillant de Morphé . Puis un bruit le sorti de sa torpeur , il tourna la tête . Pour découvrir un jeune homme à lunette semblant à peine plus âgé que lui sortir d'un fourré , le plus étrange était qu'il portait des oreilles et une queue de lapin blanc . Il avait les cheveux de la couleur des plumes d'un corbeau et des yeux rouge , il tenait une montre à gousset dans sa main et murmurait sans cesse "En retard ... Je suis en retard ..." quand il passa devant Ciel . Il disparu ensuite derrière un buisson , le jeune garçon déposa son livre à coté de lui , plia un genou , se redressa puis ... Se radossa lourdement contre le tronc .

-Après tout , s'il veut porter un déguisement de lapin plus que louche et avoir l'air d'un pervers c'est son problème , chuchota le garçon au cheveux gris pour lui même .

Fermant peu à peu les yeux , il se sentit être soulevé . Il ouvrit son seul oeil visible et paniqua littéralement quand il vit que ce n'était autre que le garçon étrange qui le portait dans ses bras . Il paressait ennuyé et soupira , il commença à marcher vers un arbre .

-Franchement , souffla t-il , normalement tu dois me suivre si tu es bien la bonne personne !

-Mais- ! Je n'ai justement pas envie de te suivre ! se plaignit Ciel . Et puis , qu'est ce qu'il te prouve que je suis cette "bonne personne" ? !

-Ton nom est bien Ciel ? demanda t-il à brûle pourpoint .

-Oui !

-Alors tu es cette bonne personne ! s'exclama t-il en sautant dans un terrier de lapin au pied d'un arbre .

Aucun son ne sorti de la bouche de Ciel , il était bien trop éberlué pour prononcer le moindre mot . Il se sentit tomber , pendant une éternité lui sembla t-il . Tous ce qu'il put apercevoir ce ne fut que des horloges tourner dans des sens et des vitesses différent des unes et des autres . Il vit aussi un piano , il jouait une mélodie mélancolique , mais personne ne se trouvait derrière . Il remarqua aussi d'autres objets tous plus ou moins imposants , et aperçu enfin le sol . Il se rapprocha à une vitesse folle . Et le jeune homme aux oreilles atterri tout en douceur sur une sorte de champignon géant , et il continua sa course jusqu'à s'enfoncer dans une forêt inquiétante .

Ils marchèrent longtemps , ayant reposé Ciel au sol , passant par dessus de nombreuses racines , tronc couchés et autres . Jusqu'à entendre deux voix bien distinguent , l'une féminine l'autre masculine , parler de tout et de rien et haussant le ton de temps à autre . Puis , quand enfin Ciel put les apercevoir , ils se tenaient droit comme des I , bras dessus bras dessous , à l'ombre d'un arbre . L'un était une femme , l'autre un homme , et cela était la seule façon de les différencier car leur visage se ressemblaient fortement . Ils regardaient fixement devant eux , ayant cessé toute parole . Le jeune garçon au cheveux gris se rapprocha , ne sachant comment les aborder , il toussota doucement .

-Excusez moi , dit t-il timidement , comment pourrais-je sortir de ce Monde puisque cet homme ne veut rien me dire , fini t-il en désignant le garçon aux oreilles de lapin .

Et , semblant se réveiller , tout deux prirent la parole .

-S'il ne veut pas te le dire ... commença l'homme .

- ... C'est qu'il doit avoir ses raisons , fini la femme .

Ciel soupira fasse à cette incapacité de réponse . Etant de dos , il ne remarqua pas le sourire de celui qui l'avait amené ici .

-Et puis ce n'est pas poli ...

- ... De dire "cet homme" .

Ciel tiqua , il est vrai qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom de cet étrange énergumene . Il se tourna donc fasse à lui .

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Sebastian , affirma t-il en se courbant légèrement .

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent et eurent un léger sourire , avant de reprendre la parole :

-Mon nom est Ash ... dit l'homme .

- ... Et moi Angela , confirma la femme .

-Si tu veux que l'on te dise comment partir ...

- ... Tu vas devoir écouter notre comptine !

Ciel se pinça l'arête du nez , si cela était le seul moyen de quitter cet endroit il serait près à entendre toutes les poésies du Monde ! Il acquiesça donc d'un hochement de tête . (par contre je vais mettre les vrais noms pour cette comptine .)

-_Tweedledee dit que Tweedledum ..._

_-Lui avait brisé sa crécelle ..._

_-Et Tweedledee et Tweedledum ..._

_-Dirent : "Vidons cette querelle ." ...  
_

_-Mais un énorme et noir corbeau ..._

_-Juste à côté d'eux vint s'abattre ..._

_-Il fit si peur aux deux héros ..._

_-Qu'ils oublièrent de se battre . _

Ciel se rappela soudain d'avoir déjà entendu cette poésie , une de celle dite aux enfants . Mais il ne put cependant apprécier ce bref retour en arrière , se replonger dans ses souvenirs , il croisa les bras en serrant ses doigts fins sur sa peau . Il tapa légèrement du pied et regardant les deux individus tellement semblables rigoler ensemble , il voulait savoir comment partir d'ici . Et au plus vite !

-Alors ? Comment je fais pour retourner dans mon Monde ? demanda t-il impatient .

-Nous ne savons pas , avoua Ash .

-Quoi ? ! Alors vous m'avez menti juste pour me dire votre poésie stupide ! s'emporta Ciel .

-Mais nous savons qui le sait , dit Angela l'air grave d'avoir entendu sa chère comptine être ainsi insulté .

-Ah bon ? Et qui est-ce ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent en silence , ils n'aimaient pas particulièrement mentir , mais le ton avec lequel le garçon aux cheveux gris leur avait parlé leur donnait envie de ne rien lui dire . Mais ils durent s'abstenir .

-Si vous continuez tout droit après cet arbre vous tomberez sur une chenille fumant la pipe du nom de Lau , dirent en coeur ash et Angela .

Ciel s'inclina légèrement et adressa un petit signe de la main à Sebastian , lui intimant qu'il devait le suivre , avant de s'aventurer au plus profond de cette forêt dont il ne connaissait rien . Ils marchèrent silencieusement , le plus âgé ne voulant répondre à aucune question sur le fait de pourquoi il l'avait amené ici , le plus jeune ne trouva donc aucun sujet de conversation . Puis , sentant une odeur particulièrement acre , Ciel posa une main sur son nez .

-Quelle odeur abominable , pesta t-il , je la reconnaitrais entre mille ! C'est se que dégage une pipe allumée !

-Signe que nous sommes tout près de cette fameuse chenille , confia Sebastian .

Et effectivement , quelques mètres plus loin ils tombèrent sur un immense champignon où reposait le fameux Lau . Il souffla un large nuage de fumé et aperçu enfin ses deux nouveaux visiteurs . Il s'étira largement en poussant un long soupire , ses jambes ressemblaient fortement à un boudin de couleur turquoise . Il se redressa face à Ciel , il semblait d'origine Chinoise , et souriait de manière amusée .

-Je pense savoir pourquoi tu es là , cher petit , lâcha t-il .

Ciel se retint bien difficilement de ne pas lui envoyer une de ses chaussures au visage , juste par pure politesse .

-Bien , et pouvez vous m'indiquer comment je puisse faire ? demanda le plus jeune .

-Ton chemin seras parsemé d'embuches . Pour arriver enfin à ton but il te devras passer moult difficultés , plonger ton coeur dans les ténèbres les plus obscurs . Pourras tu y parvenir ?

Ciel commença à prendre peur , il serai donc si difficile pour lui de rentrer dans son Monde . Et puis aussi , qui aurait pu affirmer que cette chenille ne fumait véritablement que du tabac ?

-Je serais près à tous les affronter ! s'exclama t-il . Maintenant dites le moi !

-Te dire quoi ? demanda Lau en prenant un air ennuyé .

-Bah ! Comment rentrer chez moi ! s'impatienta Ciel .

-Aaah ... soupira la chenille . Mais , au fait , de quoi tu parles ?

Les joues du plus jeune prirent une adorable teinte rouge , depuis le début il se moquait de lui et ignorait tout de pourquoi il venait le voir ! Derrière lui il entendit Sebastian ricaner doucement , il se retourna prêt à exploser de rage .

-Cet homme ou plutôt chenille , Lau , est connu pour faire semblant de connaitre le sujet duquel vous parlez alors qu'il n'est au courant de rien . Et il s'en amuse fortement , confia celui aux oreilles de lapin .

-Tch ... siffla Ciel .

Ils se tourna fasse à Lau .

-Maintenant , dites moi comment je peux retourner dans mon Monde !

L'homme chenille prit une longue bouffée de sa pipe , il n'aimait pas forcément qu'on lui force la main .

-Vas voir la Reine de Coeur , elle garde chez elle un miroir qui lui sert , parait-il , de passer de dimension en dimension .

-Bien .

Sur ce Ciel et Sebastian repartirent dans la direction que leur indiqua Lau , mais , par manque de chance , ils se perdirent . Le plus jeune manqua de s'arracher les cheveux sous l'exaspération , l'autre remontait sans cesse ses lunettes sous le coup de l'énervement retenu d'être ainsi insulté par un plus petit que soi . Juqu'à ce qu'ils tombèrent sur un panneau indiquant le ciel et la terre avec marqué dessus "quelque part ; par là" , juste au pied d'un arbre . Mais , étrangement , Sebastian ne prit pas forcément peur des directions , mais de l'arbre en lui même . Il eu un léger mouvement de recule , mais toussota pour signaler leurs présences .

-Alah ! Ce merveilleux pressentiment ce matin n'était donc pas que du bluff ! s'exclama une voix venant du haut de l'arbre .

Ciel releva la tête et vit un homme aux oreilles et à la queue de chat rose et violet , son écharpe était de la même couleur d'ailleurs . Il souriait de manière inquiétante , dévoilant toutes ses dents pointus . Il sauta sur ses deux jambes après s'être redressé , ses chaussures avaient des talons horriblement haut et pointu , mais cela ne sembla pas franchement le déranger . Il s'approcha de Ciel et souleva son menton de son index .

-J'espère que tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as de pouvoir faire la route avec ce charmant jeune homme , dit-il en désignant Sebastian d'un coup d'oeil .

-Grell , pourrais-tu plutôt nous dire comment nous rendre chez la Reine de Coeur au lieu d'effrayer mon petit protégé , ordonna le garçon aux oreilles de lapin .

Ciel ne releva pas la remarque de son aîné .

-Pfff , pesta l'homme chat . Pour y aller il te suffisais de le demander à Lau , dit-il en se redressant et s'avançant vers Sebastian .

-Nous l'avons déjà fait , mais nous nous sommes perdu , avoua t-il à contre coeur .

-Et bien , tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire , dit-il en se collant littéralement au jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau .

-Tu te prends pour Undertaker maintenant ?

Grell ne répondit rien , se passant la langue sur les lèvres de manière sensuelle . Il toucha le torse de Sebastian du bout du doigt , dessinant ses muscles fins non apparent à travers sa veste . Il posa sa main à la place de son coeur , et recommença à la bouger . Il descendit jusqu'à son ventre , s'arrêta sur le haut de son pantalon . Touchant la ceinture du garçon aux oreilles de lapin avec une envie malsaine de la retirer . Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre encore plus bas , Sebastian le repoussa doucement et se recula .

-Mais !... se plaignit Grell . Sebby , pourquoi Undertaker à toujours ce qu'il veut lui ?

-Parce que sinon lui ne parlera pas , alors que toi ... Sous une sorte de torture tu parleras .

-Oh~! Vas y , fais moi mal ! La douleur ne me fait pas peur , susurra t-il en affichant un sourire inquiétant .

Sebastian lui rendit donc son sourire , mais au lieux de s'approcher du jeune homme aux oreilles de chat , il se tourna vers Ciel et l'attrapa à la taille . Il se colla indéniablement à lui , et se pencha après avoir passé une main derrière son crâne . Son visage était de plus en plus proche du garçon . Alors que les lèvres de Sebastian frollèrent celle de Ciel , Grell s'approcha brusquement d'eux en essayant d'attraper le garçon aux cheveux corbeau . Mais , par véritable manque de chance , il glissa et tomba à moitié sur le jeune homme lapin . Et Sebastian tomba sur Ciel , puis ... A contre coeur , ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre , mais surtout ... Il étaient surtout en train de s'embrasser littéralement sous le regard effaré de Grell . Petite erreur , sans doute . Ils se relevèrent tous en même temps , le plus jeune bien plus rouge que ses aînés . Essayant de faire preuve de sang froid , Sebastian se tourna vers celui aux cheveux rouge en affichant un air grave .

-Maintenant tu nous dis comment on fait pour se rendre chez la Reine de Coeur ? demanda t-il impatient . Sinon , je te préviens , je le viole sur place !

-QUOI ? ! s'indigna le concerné .

-D'accord d'accord ! Vous n'aurez qu'à aller par là en suivant le petit sentier , dit-il en boudant légèrement tout en désignant un espace entre deux arbres .

Sebastian attrapa Ciel par en dessous et le souleva , ils partirent aussi vite qu'ils n'étaient venu . Continuant dans la direction que leur avait indiqué Grell , le plus jeune toujours dans les bras de son aîné , ils tombèrent sur une petite clairière où trônait en son centre une table en bazar et deux hommes s'y chamaillaient . L'un était plus grand que l'autre et portait un grand chapeau haut de forme , l'autre semblait avoir le même âge que Ciel ayant les cheveux blonds et des oreilles de lièvre . _C'est la mode dans ce Monde de porter des déguisements si louches ? _songea le garçon aux cheveux gris perle , ils arrivèrent à la hauteur du premier et s'arrêtèrent .

-Uh uh uh , fit celui qui portait un chapeau , bienvenue à notre Tea Party .

-Oui ! Venez vous installer ! insista l'autre .

Alors que Ciel s'apprêtait à passer devant eux en les ignorant royalement , Sebastian prit une chaise , la recula , et s'y assit tranquillement .

-Il ne serait pas très poli de refuser une telle invitation , affirma t-il en prenant une tasse juste devant lui .

Le plus jeune soupira d'exaspération en s'asseyant à contre coeur .

-D'accord , mais juste une tasse !

Tous commencèrent alors à parler de tout et de rien , se présentant par la même occasion , celui au chapeau se nommait Undertaker et l'autre Alois , buvant et mangeant tous ce qu'il leur passait sous la main . La table était dans un état lamentable , elle était sale et de nombreuses assiettes dans le même état qu'elle y reposaient . Puis une horloge retentit , deux coups bien distincts . Alors Undertaker se leva et passa sur la chaise à sa droite , Alois à la place de son compagnon , Ciel , ne comprenant pas pourquoi mais se leva et alla à la place du garçon lièvre et Sebastian à la place du plus jeune .

-Pourquoi devons-nous changer de place ? demanda Ciel déconcerté .

-Parce qu'il est l'heure , indiqua Alois . (à la base ils changent de place sur un coup de tête du Chapelier ^^)

-Ah ...Puisque nous avons changé de place la tasse devant moi étant vide , Sebastian et loi devrions partir .

-D'accord , mais d'abord pourras tu trouver la réponse à cette devinette ? demanda Undertaker en ricanant .

-Quelle est t-elle ?

-_Pourquoi est-ce q'un corbeau ressemble à un bureau ?_ demanda alors l'homme au chapeau .

Ciel dut réfléchir quelques minutes , ne trouvant de réponse il se résigna et s'avoua vaincu . Cela faisait longtemps pour lui qu'une question qui lui était posée le laissait perplexe et sans réponse . Il baissa légèrement la tête affichant un air déçu .

-As tu deviné la devinette ? demanda ! Undertaker impatient .

-Non , j'y renonce , désolé ; quelle est la réponse ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée .

-Moi non plus , affirma Alois en tirrant largement la langue .

Ciel poussa un soupire de lassitude , se leva et appella Sebastian d'un signe de la main .

-Je crois que vous pourriez mieux employer votre temps , déclara t-il en s'enfonçant dans la forêt .

-Si tu pouvais connaître le Temps ... soupira Undertaker .

Cette fois ci la marche ne fut pas très longue , ils purent apercevoir le château de la Reine de Coeur au bout de quelques minutes à peine . Il était immense , des coeurs ornaient les fenêtres et les toits des tours étaient d'un rouge flamboyant . Arrivés à la grande porte d'entrée , elle s'ouvrit doucement en un horrible grincement . Une jeune femme , sans doute cette fameuse Reine de Coeur , se tenait debout derrière , d'un signe de tête elle leur indiqua de la suivre . Docilement , ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce ou une gigantesque guillotine se trouvait en son centre . La femme attrapa Sebastian par derrière , lui emprisonnant les bras par des cordes .

-Sebastian ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour avoir emmené un étranger dans notre Monde ! hurla la Reine . Votre sentance est le décapitage !

Ciel s'interposa entre les deux personnes et l'objet de mort .

-Attendez Votre Majesté ! s'exclama t-il . Il n'a rien fait de mal , de plus , je comptais retourner d'où je viens !

-Tu t'opposes à moi ? ! Bien , dans ces cas là ... Toi aussi , qu'on te coupe la tête ! cria t-elle en le désignant du doigt .

Alors deux cartes géantes apparurent de derrière deux poteaux et soulevèrent Ciel du sol et le placèrent sur la guillotine , sa tête fut placée dans le trou et son cou commença à lu faire mal d'être ainsi appuillé . Une des cartes attrapa une corde reliée à l'immense lame , servant à ôter des vies . La Reine se mit fasse à lui , prenant une position de conquérente le regardant de haut . Elle se tourna vers Sebastian , affichant un léger sourire sadique .

-Vois tu , par ta faute un innocent va mourir .

Le garçon aux oreilles de lapin ferma indéniablement les yeux , il ne comptait pas voir la mort d'une personne . _C'était donc pour ne pas se faire exécuter qu'il refusait de me dire comment rentrer chez moi ! Mais alors , pourquoi m'a t-il emmener ici ?_ songea Ciel . La femme se retourna fasse au jeune garçon , elle claqua des doigts .

-Qu'on lui coupe la tête .

Et la lame s'abaissa rapidement ...

...

...

Ciel ouvrit brusquement les yeux , son cou lui fit mal . Il se toucha le visage , la nuque et le reste de son corps . Il regarda tout autour de lui , il se trouvait dans son jardin , sous l'arbre où Sebastian l'avait enlevé , son livre fermé sur ses jambes . Il se releva doucement en s'étirant , leva les yeux vers la cime de l'arbre et aperçu Dinah , sa petite chatte , sur une branche . Souriant , il se rassit et regarda un petit champignon où se trouvait une minuscule chenille d'une étrange couleur turquoise . Et tout à coup , un lièvre passa à une vitesse folle devant lui . Suivit d'un magnifique lapin blanc aux yeux rouge . Ciel se gratta pensivement le menton , et se radossa à l'arbre , sentant le sommeil le gagner de nouveau .

-Peut être n'était ce qu'un rêve ... soupira t-il avant de s'endormir .

* * *

Voila ! C'est mon chapitre le plus long ! Même de toutes mes Fic ! Je suis trop happy ! Par contre , je m'excuse d'avoir un peu baclé la fin ... Je trouvais qu'il commençait vraiment à être un peu long pour moi XD donc je l'ai fini à l'arrache et désolé pour ceux qui voulaient voir cette fameuse partie de croquet , je l'a ferai sans doute dans le prochain chapitre et vous conprendrez pouruqoi je l'ai pas mise XD ! Je vous demande aussi votre avis , pour savoir si ma parodie d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles était réussi ou non ^^

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	8. Chapitre 7 : Rideaux

**Note :** ceci est le dernier chapitre de la suite "Au théâtre Phantomhive !" . Et pour Misschoco : la vérité et que je ne savais pas du tout comment le tourner de façon à ce qu'on remarque bien que ce soit une pièce de théâtre XD je ne savais pas vraiment comment faire les réactions du publique ... Pardon si tu as trouvé ça bizarre que ça fasse hors-sujet , le fait est qu'il fallait se mettre à la place justement d'un spectateur ^^ En tout cas , à partir de la fin de ce chapitre l'intrigue (c'est ça ... on te crois tous ...) va vraiment se mettre en place ! En tout cas , comme je la vois .

Sur ce ; bonne lecture (c'est un véritable tic de langage ma parole !)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Au théâtre Phantomhive !**

**Rideaux .**

Dans les coulisses tous s'écroulèrent littéralement une fois la pièce finie , il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu pour qu'elle tombe à l'eau . Ash et Angela se reposaient l'un sur l'autre , retirant leur chapeau en soupirant de soulagement . Mme. Red s'assit face à Grell en lui lançant un regard mêlant envie de meurtre et amusement . Lau en profita pour retirer le boudin qui lui servait de jambes . Grell , lui , ôta rapidement ses chaussures qui commençaient sérieusement à le faire souffrir . Alois alla retrouver Claude qui attendait depuis le début dans les coulisses et qui oriantait les lumière et abaissait les rideaux . Undetaker parti en direction des vestiaires , il préférait de loin les vêtements amples à son pantalon à rayures . Ciel et Sebastian s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre , le plus âgé affichait un large sourire moqueur . Il brisa le silence :

-J'ai bien aimé ta réaction vis-à-vis de mon improvisation , susurra t-il .

-En même temps , qui ne réagirait pas à une déclaration , ou plutôt menace , de viole aussi ouverte ? s'inquiéta le petit Phantomhive .

Sebastian sourit , bien sur , le publique avait beaucoup rit à cette réplique . Même si quelques exclamations de dégout à la vue de la scène précédente et à la phrase avaient fusées , elles n'avaient pas été une majorité . Les spectateurs semblaient avoir eux les réactions escomptées en tout cas . Malgré le fait que l'une des scènes principale avait été retirée , la fameuse partie de croquet . De nombreux flamants roses en plastiques ayant vues leurs tête violemment arrachée , préférant la sécurité du publique , ce moment a tout simplement été effacé de la pièce . Surtout qu'il ne restait plus qu'un volatile survivant .

Ciel et Sebastian , étant les personnages principaux de la pièce , s'étaient retrouvés en grande partie avec le double de texte que les autres . Mais cela ne semblait pas les avoir si dérangé que ça , le plus dur avait sans douté était la scène avec le loupé de Grell . Retrouver les mots après un tell choque fut très dur pour le jeune Phantomhive . Il porta sa main à ses lèvres en les effleurant du bout des doigts , rougissant légèrement .

-C'était ton premier semblant de baiser , n'est ce pas ? demanda Sebastian , connaissant malgré tout la réponse .

-Oui , avoua sans une ombre de honte le plus jeune , et je n'aurais pas parié sur le fait que ce ne soit avec un autre homme .

-Il faut bien un début à tout , finit l'étudiant aux cheveux corbeau .

Ils se lancèrent alors un regard malicieux , mais Sebastian détourna les yeux . Ils ne faisaient que refléter des sentiments bien trop personnel . Mme. Red se releva prestement en retirant sa couronne , commença à s'éventer avec sa main , elle leva un bras au ciel , attirant ainsi l'attention de tous .

-Bien ! commença t-elle de sa voix de conquérante . Je vous remercie tous d'y avoir mis tout votre coeur ! Un grand bravo surtout à Ciel et Sebastian qui ont fait le plus gros du boulot , maintenant vous pouvez aller vous changer , dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires .

Tous se relevèrent un peu gauchement , s'aidant par se qui leur passait sous la main . Ils suivirent leur proviseur adjoint , mais n'entrèrent pas dans la même pièce . Alors qu'ils commençaient tous à retirer leurs accessoires , un cri plus que strident les firent sursauter . Ils sortirent de la pièce précipitamment , sauf Claude et Sebastian , pour découvrir Mme. Red tenant une robe rouge contre elle pour cacher son corps plus que parfait en train de pointer du doigt une forme grise sur le sol de son vestiaire . Des cheveux , à côté un manteau noir et une chaussure rouge .

-Mais que fais-tu dans MON vestiaire ? ! ! s'écria la jeune femme .

Un homme se releva difficilement en se massant la tête après s'être pris un coup de chaussure à talon sur le haut du crâne , c'était Undertaker . Malgré la douleur apparente il souriait bêtement , il sorti de la pièce et s'arrêta devant les élèves .

-Je me suis , accidentellement , trompé de vestiaire , ricana t-il .

_Vue comment il parle , on ne croirait pas qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès ! _songèrent les personnes présentes . La suite , le moment où ils se changèrent , se passa plutôt dans le calme . Malgré les tentatives plus que louche de Grell pour se coller à Sebastian , sous le regard amusé de Lau . L'heure du diner approchant , tous préfèrent , après avoir retirer leur costume , retourner dans leur chambre pour pouvoir se changer et mettre des vêtements plus confortables que leur uniforme .

Une fois arrivés dans leur chambre , Ciel et Sebastian s'affalèrent littéralement sur leur lit . Ils avaient tout les deux ouvert leur chemise et retirés leur veste , le plus jeune se dirigea lentement vers son armoire et y prit ses habits habituels et reparti s'assoir sur le matelas . Et , sans aucune gêne , comme si ce geste était normal , il commença à se déshabiller . Sebastian lui jeta un léger regard surpris , _Lui qui c'était changé avec un manteau devant le corps pour se cacher des regards , le voila maintenant en sous-vêtement devant moi !_ songea le plus âgé . Mais , ne comptant pas regarder son camarde de classe s'habiller sans rien faire , il se leva et prit ses vêtements dans son armoire . Il se rassit sur son lit et imita le plus jeune . Alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux vêtus d'un simple caleçon , il s'échangèrent un regard distrait . Ciel détourna rapidement les yeux , sentant ses joues rougirent à vue d'oeil , il baissa la tête vers le tapis . Sebastian , lui , pour détendre l'atmosphère qui , à l'instant , venait de rendre l'air irrespirable , décida d'engager la conversation :

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour que tu puisses avoir autant de tallent , confia t-il .

-Dans quel domaine ? demanda le plus jeune , ne comprenant pas forcément la phrase de son aîné .

-Je te parle du théâtre , tu joues assez bien la comédie je trouve .

-Ah ... soupira Ciel . Tu parles de ça ... Pour tout t'avouer , moi même je viens de le découvrir . Je ne suis pas comme Alois , je ne joue pas la comédie dés que l'envie m'en prend .

-Je trouvais aussi que ses réactions sonnaient un peu fausses de temps en temps .

Ciel s'autorisa un sourire , certes un peu forcé , et poussa un petit soupire d'amusement . Une fois leurs vêtements mis , ils se passèrent chacun leur tour un peu d'eau sur le visage , la douche se fera après le repas . Enfin , ils quittèrent la pièce pour rejoindre le réfectoire . Les couloirs étaient calme , au vue de l'heure plutôt avancée , tout les élèves avaient du partir manger . Ciel et Sebastian croisèrent Ash et Angela , tout deux semblaient les attendre . Ils s'avancèrent et prirent l'étudiant au cheveux corbeau à part et indiquèrent au plus jeune qu'ils ne seront pas long . Sur ces mots , Ciel les laissa seuls et parti un peu inquiet . Les jumeaux se mirent chacun d'un côté de Sebastian et le plaquèrent au mûr le plus proche , ils s'approchèrent chacun de son visage .

-Tu es désirable ... susurrèrent-ils à ses oreilles en lui en mordillant avidement le lobe .

Sebastian soupira d'amusement , il semblait être prit au piège . Ils avaient bloqué ses jambes avec leur genou , entourés son cou de leurs bras et pratiquement collés leur visage au sien . Il attrapa gentiment leur poignet en les repoussant , et fit un pas en avant . Ces entraves n'était pas très résistantes en fin de compte .

-Excusez moi , mais je ne suis pas adepte des partouzes . Surtout si je ne suis pas le seul homme , dit il en quittant leur cage faite de leur corps .

-Oh ! s'exclama Ash , amusé .

-Notre charmant corbeau serait donc vierge ? fini Angela , arborant la même expression que son frère .

Le dit corbeau s'arrêta quelques instants avant de se retourner face à ses interlocuteurs .

-Vierge ? s'étonna Sebastian en affichant un sourire énigmatique . Ce mot est bien trop pure pour ma personne .

Il s'inclina légèrement , une main sur le coeur .

-Sur ce , je me dois de rejoindre mon cher camarade de classe qui se trouve présentement au réfectoire .

Sur ces mots il parti tranquillement d'une démarche nonchalante , les jumeaux le regardèrent avec une envie non dissimulée . Ils se mirent l'un à côté de l'autre et se passèrent symétriquement la langue sur les lèvres de manière sensuelle .

-Un jour tu serras notre ... chuchotèrent-ils pour eux même , leurs yeux violet brillant de perversion .

Sebastian arriva dans la cantine , prit un plateau et chercha Ciel des yeux . Il aperçu une forme aux cheveux gris , masquée par d'autres étudiants et enfoncée dans un coin . C'était lui . L'étudiant aux cheveux corbeau afficha un sourire amusé et avança vers son voisin de classe tranquillement , _Il n'aime vraiment pas la foule , il préfère se renfermer sur lui même _songea t-il . Une fois arrivé face à Ciel , Sebastian déposa son plateau sur la table , le plus jeune releva vivement la tête et soupira de soulagement .

-Je pensais que tu avais fini par m'oublier , souffla t-il , et puis j'ai cru aussi que c'était Elizabeth qui venait manger avec moi .

-Ne t'en fais pas , je ne t'ai pas oublier , confia le plus âgé . Je trouve d'ailleurs étrange que cette jeune fille ne sois pas là .

-C'est parce qu'elle préfère manger avec ses amies , malgré le fait qu'elle dise tout le temps vouloir me voir . Et puis , elle n'arrive jamais à me trouver , ça m'étone que toi tu es réussi , s'amusa le petit Phantomhive .

-Alors , notre petit , limite , agoraphobe aime se cacher de la fille qui l'aime ? se moqua l'étudiant aux cheveux corbeau .

-Tsss , siffla le plus jeune , c'est ma cousine et elle veut à tout prit être ma fiancée , c'est incompréensible .

Sebastian s'assit face à Ciel et commença à manger , il regarda l'assiette de son voisin : elle était pleine . Juste la viande semblait avoir été touchée , les légumes laissés pour compte et le fromage oublié . Le garçon au cache oeil mit une cuillerée du fondant au chocolat , qui servait de dessert , dans sa bouche en retenant difficilement un gémissement de plaisir . Habituellement il ne mangeait avec personne et il pouvait s'autoriser à soupirer de bonheur , aucun autre étudiant ne faisait attention à lui et ne l'écoutait . Il n'aimait guère le salé , manger le dessert lui suffisait largement . Sebastian , lui , gouta son plat de résistance et en mangea la moitié de la viande et tout les légumes . Il regarda son fromage et en gouta un bout , et le repoussa sur son plateau , le proposer à Ciel serait inutile . Et commença à manger le fondant au chocolat , le plus jeune le dégustait doucement et n'en était quand deux tiers .

Alors qu'ils finissaient tout deux leur dessert un bruit sourd retentit dans tout le réfectoire et des voix s'élevèrent . Et un petit cri appartenant à Alois se fit entendre , il arriva à grandes enjambées à la table de ses deux camarades de classe qui s'étaient levés pour voir se qu'il se passait . Le blond attrapa Sebastian par les épaules , il semblait paniqué .

-Claude a pété un câble ! s'écria t-il . Je lui ai fait boire un verre de whisky pour rigoler , mais je crois qu'il tient pas vraiment bien à l'alcool ... Maintenant il dit vouloir tabasser son cousin le plus éloigné pour lui avoir retiré se qu'il désirait le plus !

-Son cousin ? ! s'exclama Ciel . Qui est donc ce cousin "si éloigné" ? demanda t-il à brûle pourpoint .

Sebastian repoussa Alois quand il aperçu Claude arrivé d'un pas pressé . L'étudiant à lunette le plaqua violemment contre un mûr en lui assénant un coup de poing magistrale .

-Cela faisait longtemps , commença Sebastian en s'essuyant le menton où une perle de sang s'était déposée , que tu n'avais plus parlé de ça . Mon cher cousin .

* * *

Youhou ! J'ai vraiment eu du mal à tourner ce chapitre ... J'avais eu l'idée du moment entre Ash , Angela et Sebastian avant même que je commence à écrire cette Fic ! Mais que Sebastian soit le cousin de Claude ça m'est venu à l'instant XD , et puis , imaginer Claude bourré ça me fait tripper ! En tout cas , ce n'est pas vraiment le chapitre dont je suis la plus fière ... Au prochain je décris la tronche de Claude saoul , à vous de l'imaginer entre temps XD

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	9. Chapitre 8 : Vérités

**Note :** pardon pour le retard , j'avais vraiment aucune idée ... Le début c'est juste pour la déconnade XD ! Mais , peut être que le reste sera sérieux ... (c'est pas très sur tout ça ...) Et je trouve que Sebastian commence à devenir le personnage principal , mais ça ne me dérange pas vraiment (et ceux/celles qui sont contres auront affaire à moi è_é) . L'intrigue commence vraiment à se mettre en place vers la fin de ce chapitre !

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Vérités .**

Sebastian Attrapa Claude part le bras , et lui fit un magnifique Tachi waza **(note : technique de projection visant à déséquilibrer l'adversaire pour le faire tomber au sol, vers l'arrière, l'avant ou le côté)** . L'étudiant à lunette s'écrasa plutôt lamentablement par terre sous les cris de stupéfaction et peur des élèves aux alentours , Alois voulu accourir l'aider mais fut retenu par Ciel qui posait un regard grave à son voisin de chambre . Alors , voulant assouvir sa curiosité , il parla :

-Dis moi , Sebastian , commença t-il , quel est donc cette chose que l'autre désirait le plus ?

-L'autre ? s'étonna le garçon aux yeux sanguins . C'est assez compliqué .

L'étudiant à terre se releva difficilement , se tenant la nuque , il fit face à son cousin , les cheveux devant le visage .

-Raconte , je suis assez curieux ! ordonna le plus jeune .

-Eh bien , commença Sebastian en bloquant un coup de poing de Claude , c'est ...

-MON GOUTER ! ! ! ! ! ! s'écria Claude .

Un "ça ..?" générale se fit entendre dans tout le réfectoire avec les regards épharés des étudiants . Le garçon à lunettes releva brusquement la tête , envoyant ses mèches de cheveux en arrière , dévoila son visage . Il avait le nez rouge et il y coulait un liquide non identifiable , les yeux gonflés et les pupilles dilatées . Il avait , en gros , la tête de quelqu'un véritablement ivre mort . Ciel se tourna doucement vers Alois qui était encore choqué .

-Es-tu sur de ne lui avoir donné qu'un seul verre de whisky ? demanda t-il la voix tremblante .

-Oui ... Mais il ne supporte vraiment pas l'alcool , je crois ... avoua le blond .

-Moi je ne crois pas , j'en suis sur ! s'exclama t-il en pointant du doigt le concerné .

Sebastian , lui , resta muet face à son cousin , adversaire pour le moment , qui arrivait d'un pas titubant et les bras pendant . Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs de comment il avait bien pu faire pour lui donner un coup de poing , par chance sans doute . Soudain , Claude s'élança , mais pas sur Sebastian . Sur Ciel . Le garçon à lunettes voulut attraper le plus jeune , mais fut empêché par un coup de pied magistrale qui lui défonça le ventre et l'envoya à quelques mètre de distance . Le petit Phantomhive leva les yeux pour apercevoir son voisin de chambre devant lui , un regard reflétant une envie de meurtre posé sur celui se trouvant à terre , il avait une jambe relevée signe que c'était lui qui venait de le défendre . Claude se releva en se tenant douloureusement l'estomac , et , tel un taureau (si si , j'vous jure !) , il courut non pas vers Sebastian , mais sur Alois cette fois . Alors que Ciel s'apprêtait à pousser le blond , le jeune Trancy fit un pas sur le côté en évitant gracieusement Claude à la manière d'un toréador . Il fit un tour sur lui même , claqua dans ses mains et leva une jambe en se penchant doucement en arrière .

-Olé ! s'exclama t-il , un sourire au lèvre . (comme dans le premier épisode de la saison 2)

Tous le regardèrent stupéfait , il venait d'éviter un coup qui lui aurait sans aucun doute fait perdre connaissance , mais cela ne semblait pas l'avoir affecté pour le moins du monde . Il semblait même s'en amuser . Il se redressa et commença à ricaner de manière inquiétante , et , enfin , se rendant compte de la situation , alla se cacher derrière Sebastian . Après tout , il aimait beaucoup jouer la comédie . Ciel se donna une tape sur le front en poussant un soupire d'exaspération . L'étudiant ivre se retourna vers Sebastian et prit une grande inspiration :

-MON MERVEILLEUX CHAUSSON AUX POMMES ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI QUI L'A MANGE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! s'écria t-il en accourant vers lui .

Sebastian fit un pas sur le côté , attrapa Claude et lui fit une clé de bras . Il lui donna un léger coup dans les genoux et le força à s'allonger par terre et se mit à califourchon sur lui , tout les autres étudiants arrivèrent prestement suivit du personnel du réfectoire et du proviseur adjoint .

-Mais , que ce passe t-il ici ? ! s'exclama Mme. Red en arrivant à la hauteur de Sebastian .

-Eh bien , commença Ciel , pour tout vous avouer , il semblerait que Claude soit comme qui dirait ivre mort .

-Totalement bourré ! ajouta Alois avec le sourire .

-La faute à qui ? s'énerva le petit Phantomhive en tournant la tête vers le jeune Trancy , qui lui tira la langue pour toute réponse .

-Stop vous deux ! siffla la proviseur adjoint . Comment Claude a t-il fait pour être saoul ?

Le blond regarda le sol d'un air désolé en faisant tourner son pied sur le carrelage et tapotait ses doigts entre eux .

-C'est ma faute , Madame , je lui ai fait boire un verre de whisky pour voir comment il allait réagir ... avoua t-il , une once de honte dans la voix .

La femme soupira , regarda l'étudiant à lunettes toujours allongé au sol et s'approcha doucement , faisant claqué ses talons d'un pas de conquérante . Et s'accroupi , mit sa main sur le front de Claude en déposant sur lui un regard maternelle et désolé . Et elle lui asséna une gifle monumentale et sonore .

-Maintenant tu vas arrêter tes conneries ! s'écria t-elle . Que tu ais but un verre de whisky ne te donne pas le droit de te mettre à ce point en colère ! elle releva la tête vers Sebastian et aperçu les goutes de sangs qui coulaient le long de la commissure de ses lèvres . Et tu n'as pas non plus le droit de frapper tes camarades ! Maintenant tu retourne dans ta chambre avec Alois , tu décuve et je viendrai vous voir pour vous donner une punition appropriée !

Sebastian se releva , il se mit à côté de Ciel et laissa passer Mme. Red , Alois et Claude . Tous les regardèrent interdit , une bombe aurait pu tomber juste à côté personne ne l'aurait remarqué . Etrangement , Claude semblait s'être calmé d'un seul coup . Sebastian se sentit légèrement concerné , s'il l'avait tous simplement bloqué dés le début cela n'aurait pas fait un rafus monstre comme celui-ci . Il avait entre aperçu le regard maternelle de la proviseur adjoint vis-à-vis de son cousin et d'Alois , il se pencha doucement vers Ciel et plaça une main devant sa bouche .

-Quelle étrange façon de réagir , lui coller carrément une claque n'était ce pas exagéré ? chuchota t-il .

-Ne t'en fais pas , elle a fait ça pour son bien et elle ne risque rien , aucune sanction , lui répondit le plus jeune .

-Mais , tu ne trouve pas sa réaction étrange ?

-Nan . Ah , oui ! C'est normale que tu ne saches rien vue que tu viens d'arriver , et puis il n'y a pas non plus beaucoup d'élève qui sont au courant . Vue que je suis quand même le fils de l'ancien directeur , confia t-il comme réponse .

-Que je sache quoi ? commença à s'énerver le garçon aux yeux sanguins .

-Au calme ce sera mieux , on retourne dans notre chambre .

Et sur ces mots , Ciel et Sebastian repartirent tranquillement vers les dortoirs . Leurs pas résonnèrent dans les couloirs vides de leur lycée , tout le monde étaient sans doute en train de manger . Une fois arrivés dans leur chambre , le plus jeune s'assit lourdement sur son lit et soupira , comme si tout d'un coup un stress intense venait de retomber . Sebastian , lui , s'assit de manière un peu plus gracieuse , mais il n'en soupira pas moins , pour lui aussi la tension venait de descendre d'un coup . Se battre contre Claude , cela n'était pas arrivé depuis ce moment là ... Alors , il se souvint enfin de sa question :

-Dis moi ce que je dois savoir , ordonna t-il gentiment .

Ciel arqua un sourcil et lui fit un sourire malicieux , _la curiosité est un vilain défaut , mais moi même je dois lui poser une question , alors autant lui répondre _, songea t-il .

-Eh bien , par où commencer ... soupira t-il comme début de phrase . Madame Red , de son vrai nom Angelina Dulles , veuve et stérile , voila comment résumer la situation actuelle . Elle c'est mariée avec un homme du nom de (je m'excuse mais j'invente totalement son nom ^^") Jeremiah Barnett qui est présentement décédé dans un accident grave de voiture . Ils se sont fait tout les deux emmener à l'hopital , l'homme est mort sur le chemin et Angelina étant enceinte on a du lui retirer son utérus pour qu'elle puisse survivre . Depuis elle est stérile et à décider de devenir le proviseur adjoint du lycée que dirigeaient sa soeur , ma mère , et son beau-frère , mon père . A leurs mort elle fut extrêmement choquée mais jura de toujours veiller sur moi , étant donné qu'elle est ma tante ... finit-il un soupçon de mélancolie dans la voix .

-Je vois , et depuis elle considère tout les élèves de ce lycée comme ses enfants adoptifs , c'est bien ça ?

-Dans un sens oui , elle ne s'occupe réellement que des élèves ayant une situation familiale compliquée . Maintenant , à toi de me dire toute la vérité !

-Quelle vérité ? demanda Sebastian , légèrement perdu .

-Sur cette histoire avec Claude , ton cousin dont nous ignorions même l'existence ! s'énerva le plus jeune .

-Ah ... soupira le garçon aux yeux sanguins . Ca ... Si tu veux , je vais tout te dire .

Ciel se redressa en se penchant légèrement en avant , tendant l'oreille et attentif .

-Déjà que nous n'étions pas vraiment proche , commença t-il , mais cet incident nous a été fatale . En vérité , Claude était amoureux d'une personne , mais cette personne était éprise de moi . C'est pour ça que j'ai confondu tout à l'heure , se qu'il désirait le plus il y en a pas des milles et des cents .

-Mmh ... Et , quel âge aviez-vous à ce moment ?

-Seize ans , c'est pour ça que Claude s'est retrouvé ici , normalement nous aurions du aller dans le même lycée , la famille pensait que cela allait nous rapprocher . Mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé , il ne me pardonnera jamais .

-Tss , siffla le plus jeune , toute cette histoire pour ça ? Franchement , ce n'était qu'une amourette d'ado ! Ce serait idiot de haïr quelqu'un juste pour ça !

-Juste pour ça ... répéta Sebastian dans un soupire .

Il affichait alors un sourire , mais pas un de ses nombreux sourires moqueur ou autre , nan , un sourire triste et mélancolique . Ciel le regarda quelques secondes , mais compris vite que c'était sans aucun doute un sujet sensible , il décida donc de laisser son aîné seul le temps qu'il prenne sa douche . Il se leva donc et prit ses vêtements de nuit dans son armoire et parti dans la salle de bain .

Une fois nu , Ciel se regarda dans la miroir , il n'aimait pas particulièrement son corps . Il se trouvait trop petit pour son âge , pas musclé du tout et il avait un peau de porcelaine . Il ressemblait bien plus à une poupée qu'à un homme , mais ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point étaient sans doute les remarques moqueuses de gens . Personne ne peut choisir son corps , sinon le monde serrait parfait . Et l'image de Sebastian torse nu lui revint brutalement en mémoire , il était finement musclé , sa peau d'ivoire contrastait à merveille avec ses mèches de cheveux corbeau et ses yeux d'un rouge sang étaient hypnotisant . En bref , il était indéniablement beau . Une véritable statue de Dieu Grec et ... Ciel se donna littéralement une baffe , mettant fin à ses pensées plus qu'étrange vis-à-vis de son camarade de chambre . Il entra dans la baignoire et se fit couler de l'eau brulante sur le corps , les goutes d'eau emportaient ainsi tout stress et pensées néfastes .

Sebastian était toujours là , assit sur son lit , l'esprit rêveur . Mais d'un autre côté , il n'avait pas vraiment envie de repenser à cet incident , il ferma les yeux et commença à se perdre dans les méandres de son subconscient . Et il sentit quelque chose de doux et de chaud se poser sur ses joues , _cette sensation ..._ il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et aperçu Ciel , face à lui , les mains doucement appuyées sur son visage .

-Tu te réveille enfin ! s'exclama le plus jeune en se redressant et se mettant de dos .

-Je ne m'étais pas endormi , lui fit-il remarquer .

-Pourtant je t'ai appelé trois fois pour te dire que la salle de bain était libre , et vue que tu ne m'as pas répondu je t'ai réveillé .

Sebastian resta songeur , même le moment où il prit ses habits pour la nuit , et aussi quand il s'immergea la tête sous le jet d'eau de la douche . Il ne préférait pas prendre de bain , au risque de s'endormir et de se noyer (serait-il si pas doué ? XD) . _Pourquoi donc cette sensation tout à l'heure , ce n'est pourtant pas ..._ et il stoppa net ses pensées . Une fois à peu près détendu il parti rejoindre Ciel , il s'adossa au haut de son lit après s'être mis les couvertures sur les jambes . Il tourna la tête vers le lit voisin et aperçu le petit Phantomhive allongé dessus , en position foetale . Il sourit à cette vision , lui qui était habituellement froid et distant , maintenant il affichait un visage serein . Sebastian se leva , repoussa doucement les couvertures du lit du plus jeune , l'allongea sur le matelas et le couvrit avec les draps , il ne manquerait plus qu'il attrape froid . Il alla éteindre les lumières de la chambre , parti se recoucher cette fois ci , remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son cou et ferma les yeux .

Il vit une silhouette familière marcher loin devant lui , comme si elle voulait fuir . Alors il voulut la rattraper et courut . Plus il se rapprochait , plus il reconnaissait cette personne . Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il voulait à tout prix l'attraper , jamais cette silhouette ne pourra revenir auprès de lui . Mais il pensait qu'une fois au creux de ses bras il pourrait enfin ... Il tendit la main , et lui attrapa le poignet . Mais , déjà , la personne qui ne ressemblait plus qu'à un fantôme explosa en millier de pétale de roses blanches et une phrase lui parvint .

**"Ne m'oublie jamais ..."**

...

Sebastian se redressa soudainement dans son lit , la respiration haletante et tout les sens en alerte . Il regarda tout autour de lui , mais la pénombre ne lui permit de ne rien voir . Inquiet , il se pencha vers le lit de Ciel et tendit le bras , il sentit alors le matelas . Il bougea lentement sa main , craignant le pire , et il toucha enfin le corps du jeune garçon sous les couvertures . Il soupira de soulagement et se recoucha lourdement dans son lit , le coeur battant encore à tout rompre . Mais la tension retomba d'un cran , il ferma les yeux et le marchant de sable vint s'occuper de lui .

Pour la fin de cette nuit , il ne rêva plus de ce fantôme qui le hante .

* * *

Ouf ... J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre ... Je n'avait plus du tout d'imagination ... Je me suis arrachée les cheveux dessus ... D'ailleurs , je ne l'aime pas vraiment ... Pour le début je me suis demandé comment faire retomber la pression , peut être que dans un de mes prochains chapitres je vais faire un vrai fight Sebastian vs Claude ! En tout cas , un jour peut être , le passé de Sebastian éclatera au grand jour ... 8D

En tout cas , laissez des Reviews sur vos impressions !

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	10. Chapitre 9 : Doutes

**Note :** merci à toutes les gentilles personnes qui m'ont laissé des Reviews , ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Et pour Carocaro : si je met les . et les , entre des espaces c'est par habitudes (en plus je trouve ça un peu plus joli ... Et ne prends pas ma remarque en mal !) Ah ! Et pour les personnes qui auraient espéré en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé de Sebastian et bien ... Je m'en excuse vraiment mais ... Ce ne sera pas avant un peu longtemps ... Sans doute deux trois chapitres , si ce n'est plus ... Je suis vraiment désolée !

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Doutes .  
**

Ciel ouvrit difficilement un oeil , puis l'autre . Il faisait encore un peu sombre dans la chambre , mais déjà les doux rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les épais rideaux . Il se redressa pour regarder son réveil , 7h47 , et il retomba lourdement sur le matelas . En temps normale il se serait véritablement inquiété , mais , étant donné qu'aujourd'hui état un jour apprécié du jeune garçon , il pouvait s'autoriser à rester au lit encore une heure . Car oui , aujourd'hui c'était tout simplement samedi . _Le rêve Américain "Yes , we can !" , mon rêve "Yes , Week-end !" _songea Ciel en souriant d'amusement . Il tourna la tête vers le lit de Sebastian et l'aperçu , les yeux clos en un profond sommeil et les traits du visage détendus . Ses lèvres étaient entres ouvertes en une sorte de demande muette .

Le plus jeune sorti de son lit en s'appuyant sur ses avants bras par terre , il s'avança vers son aîné et approcha indéniablement son visage du sien . Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau de porcelaine , alors il s'avança encore un peu plus . Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes en une caresse aérienne , et il se redressa brusquement les joues aussi rouge que des amaryllis . Il posa ses mains sur sa bouche , se rendant soudainement compte de se qu'il s'apprêtait à faire .

-Mais tu es devenu complètement inconscient mon pauvre ... chuchota t-il pour lui même .

Alors , ayant relevé les bras , étant en équilibre précaire sur un genou , l'autre se trouvant encore dans son lit sous les couvertures , il chuta face contre tapis . Il s'écrasa douloureusement le nez et émis un grognement . Il se releva difficilement après avoir daigné sortir sa jambe de l'antre chaud , il se massa la partie endolorie de son visage et lança un regard inquiet à Sebastian . Il dormait , Ciel poussa alors un soupire de soulagement . Il n'aurait manqué plus que ça , qu'il le voit s'étaler lamentablement au sol juste après qu'il ait essayé de l'embrasser . Il marcha à quatre pattes , retourna dans son lit et remonta les couverture jusqu'au haut de son crâne . Il voulut oublier se qu'il avait pratiquement fait , mais cela le tourmentait .

-Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? se demanda t-il .

Et , perdu dans les méandres de son esprit , il sombra dans un sommeil de seconde phase . (On a trois phases de sommeil : la première on est à moitié endormi ; la deuxième on dort mais un bruit peu nous réveiller et la troisième on dort très profondément .) Il avait encore une heure de sommeil , il n'y avait pas cours le week-end et le petit déjeuner était donné au réfectoire entre 10h30 et 11h00 . Le déjeuner était ensuite à 12h00 .

Un petit bruit persistant emplit la chambre de Ciel et Sebastian , tirant le plus jeune du pays des songes . Le jeune garçon sorti mollement un bras de sous les lourdes couvertures et éteignit son réveil , se mit en position sur le matelas et se frotta énergiquement les yeux en baillant . Le plus âgé ouvrit bien difficilement un oeil , sa nuit avait été agitée et il c'était réveillé plusieurs fois , mais n'avait plus rêvé de cette silhouette . Il se redressa et regarda son ami , l'esprit absent , et émis un baillement sonore .

-C'est gracieux , le félicita le plus jeune en se levant .

Sebastian le regarda prendre des habits , autres que l'uniforme , et partir dans la salle de bain . Lui même se leva et prit des vêtements dans son armoire et les déposa sur la chaise se trouvant face au bureau au pied de son lit . Il se rassit sur le matelas en poussant un lourd soupire , se laissa tomber sur le dos et ferma les yeux . Il songea à son rêve , cette personne , la raison du haïssement de Claude envers lui , et puis ... Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux , ce visage était encore apparu à travers ses paupières closes . Il pensa alors à Ciel , pourquoi lui ..?

-Si ça continue je vais devoir ... il ne pu terminer sa phrase après avoir été surpris par la porte de la salle de bain qui s'était ouverte subitement .

-Sebastian ! appela le plus jeune . Tu peux prendre ta douche , lui indiqua t-il .

Un nuage de vapeur sorti de la pièce et sembla le suivre , il était tout simplement vêtu d'un de ses habituels shorts à coupe droite , d'une chemise blanche au col nué par un ruban , rouge cette fois , par dessous une veste de la même couleur que le short , c'est à dire verte . Le garçon aux yeux sanguins se leva , prit ses affaires et s'enferma dans la salle de bain . Il se fit couler de l'eau brulante sur le corps , laissant sur sa peau une couleur rougeâtre , mais cela ne le gênait pas . La douleur physique ne l'affectait pas grandement , mais la cicatrice bien présente sur son coeur continuera à le faire souffrir jusqu'au jour où il pourra enfin l'oublier , mais il savait très bien que ses prières ne seront jamais exaucées . Ne plus y penser était pour lui le meilleur moyen de défense pour le moment . L'image de Ciel lui revint en mémoire , _Ce serait sans doute la meilleure solution pour m'empêcher d'en souffrir encore plus ... Mais , et lui ? _songea t-il en relevant la tête face au jet d'eau .

Sebastian sorti de la salle de bain , son pantalon sur lui , sa veste noire au bras et il était en train de boutonner sa chemise . Ciel le regarda faire avec une petite forme d'impatience pointant dans le regard , avec l'heure déjà bien avancée ils ne resteraient sans doute plus grand chose pour le petit-déjeuner . Le plus jeune ouvrit la porte , laissa passer son aîné , la referma à clefs et lui emboîta le pas .

Une fois arrivés au réfectoire , comme le craignait Ciel , ils ne restaient que trois malheureux croissants se battant en duel dans un panier , une pauvre tranche de pain laissée pour compte et deux bols où on pouvait y mettre notre boisson du matin . Par chance sans doute , juste assez pour les deux étudiants de la classe Ω . Le plus jeune ne buvait que du thé et mangeait simplement une tartine avec de la confiture . Sebastian , lui , ne prenait qu'un simple café . Une fois qu'ils aient prit se dont ils avaient besoin ils allèrent s'assoir à une table un peu reculée dans la cantine . Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans le calme , Cie n'osait regarder son aîné dans les yeux de peur de rougir face à se qu'il avait pratiquement fait le matin même . Le garçon aux yeux sanguin ne préférait pas parler tout court , il regardait sa cuillère qu'il faisait tourner dans la boisson brulante d'un oeil morne , essayant d'oublier son rêve de la nuit . Aucun son ne sorti d'aucunes bouches à cette table où il y planait une atmosphère tendu entre embarras et idées noires .

Retournés dans leur chambre , Ciel et Sebastian s'assirent chacun sur leur lit respectif , cela faisait un mois qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de week-end tranquilles , et cela les ennuyait fortement . Car pendant un mois ils avaient eux les répétions de la pièce de théâtre , et cela occupait leurs pensées , mais maintenant qu'ils étaient libres ils ne savaient que faire . L'air de la chambre était devenu irrespirable , le plus jeune se sentait confiné et ne savait comment changer à cette situation , il décida donc une possibilité de fuite . _Je n'aime pas ça , mais ça vaut mieux , ça me changera les idées _songea t-il en se levant et ouvrant la porte .

-Je vais chercher un livre à la bibliothèque , je n'ai plus rien à lire en ce moment , tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ? demanda t-il , impatient de quitter la pièce .

-"In tenebris" de Maxime Chattam , s'il te plait .

-D'accord ! (je ne voyais pas vraiment Ciel dire : "Okay !" ^^")

Et sur ce , Ciel referma la porte et parti tranquillement dans les couloirs , il n'était pas vraiment pressé de retourner dans la chambre . Il se dirigea donc d'un pas décidé vers les grands escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée , ensuite il traversa le grand jardin parfaitement entretenu là où étaient posés des bancs , et enfin , il entra dans le grand bâtiment qui comportait les salles de cours et la bibliothèque . Il entra dans la grande pièce où un silence de mort flottait , une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges portant d'énorme lunettes en cul de bouteille se trouvait derrière le comptoir des demandes d'empreints . Le jeune garçon la reconnu immédiatement , c'était celle qui leur avait apporté les costumes pendant leurs répétitions , il n'avait pas encore fait la ressemblance avant . Il s'approcha d'elle et l'interpela .

-Excusez moi , Mademoiselle , je suis venu chercher deux livres , lui indiqua t-il .

-Oh ! Ou ... Oui ! Bien sur ! Lesquels ? balbutia t-elle .

-Ce serrait ... il chercha dans sa mémoire le livre que lui avait demandé Sebastian . In tenebris de Maxime Chattam et Ne pariez jamais votre tête au diable d'Edgar Allan Poe (bah oui , Ciel aime beaucoup ces nouvelles dans mes Fics :p) .

-Je vais tout de suite les chercher ! s'exclama t-elle en se levant prestement .

Elle partie dans les allées de livres entreposés sur des étagères derrière , elle prit l'escabeau se trouvant contre l'une d'elles , le posa devant une autre et y grimpa . Du bout du doigt la jeune femme cherchait un titre , elle se saisi d'un livre , regarda la couverture et sourit , fière d'elle . Cela semblait être le bon livre , elle se pencha alors sur le côté , _sans doute que l'autre bouquin doit se trouver à côté _remarqua le jeune garçon en regardant la bibliothécaire jouer les équilibristes . Il se rappela alors de son nom , Mme. Red l'avait déjà dit , ça sonnait comme Mey Ling ... May Ling ... May Linn ! Ciel se félicita lui même de sa mémoire qui , pour une fois , ne lui faisait pas défaut . Et , sous ses yeux impuissant , ce qui du arriver arriva . Il vit tout simplement la jeune femme attraper un autre livre de sa main libre , en regarder la couverture encore une fois et lever les bras au plafond de joie , et l'escabeau sur lequel elle se trouvait chuta doucement sur le côté , la fille aux cheveux rouges s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol . La chute fit un vacarme montre , tous les élèves présents dans la bibliothèque se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit soudain , soupirèrent de concert et retournèrent à leur lecture . Ciel fut outré par ce "je-m'en-foutism" , il se retourna vers May Linn , qui était en train de se relever difficilement en souriant bêtement . Elle s'assit lourdement sur son fauteuil et posa les livres sur le comptoir .

-Les voici ... souffla t-elle , le verre d'une de ses lunettes brisé .

-Merci mais , est ce que vous allez bien ? demanda l'étudiant un peu inquiet .

-Oh oui ! Ne vous inquiétez donc pas ! J'ai l'habitude ! le rassura t-elle en affichant un immense sourire .

Ciel compris donc immédiatement la non-réaction des élèves présents dans la bibliothèque , ils devaient être des habitués de cette pièce et aussi des habitués des chutes de la pauvre bibliothécaire . Le jeune garçon prit les livres sous son bras et reparti en direction du jardins .

Ciel marchait tranquillement quand il aperçu ses deux professeurs les plus étranges assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur l'un des bancs en pierre , dehors . Plus précisément , M. Sutcliff et M. Undertaker étaient en train de bavarder tout en prenant l'air . Le jeune étudiant passa près d'eux tout en priant qu'ils ne lui adresse pas la parole , ces types étaient bien trop louches à son gout . Mais , la chance s'étant ligué contre lui , Grell leva la main en l'appelant :

-Ciel !~ Ouhou !~ Viens un peu par ici !

Le petit Phantomhive déglutit difficilement , mais faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu aurait voulu dire qu'il fuyait , et il ne fuit jamais ! Ou presque ... Il se tourna donc vers ses deux professeurs et se planta devant eux en prenant l'air le plus blasé qu'il lui était donné de prendre .

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda t-il faussement .

Le professeur lui lança alors un regard plein de compréhension , il semblait dés lors afficher une mine sérieuse , tout comme son collègue d'ailleurs . Malgré le fait que l'on ne pouvait apercevoir les yeux de Undertaker , l'on devinait facilement qu'ils affichaient la même émotions que ceux de l'autre professeur .

-Ciel , commença Grell , arrête de te mentir et ouvres les yeux ! s'exclama le professeur à lunettes .

Le garçon au cache oeil le regarda incrédule , et son expression ne fit que s'aggraver au fil de la conversation .

-Ecoutes ton coeur , écoutes tes sentiments bon sang !

-Tends l'oreille et tu pourras comprendre ce malaise qui habite ton coeur , ajouta Undertaker .

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda l'étudiant , légèrement énervé .

-Tu comprendras bien assez vite , j'étais comme toi avant de m'en rendre compte , j'avais le même regard et la même expression , finit Grell .

Ciel , qui ne comprenait toujours rien à ce que lui disaient ses professeurs , commença à s'impatienter .

-Oh ! Excuses nous , Ciel ! Nous t'avons sans doute dérangé , tu peux partir si tu veux ! en conclu Undertaker .

Et sur ce , le jeune garçon décampa vite , entrant dans le grand bâtiment comportant les dortoirs et disparut de leurs vue . Grell soupira d'un air mélancolique , oui , il était comme lui avant d'ouvrir enfin les yeux sur ses sentiments .

-Il me rappelle toi ! ricana le professeur aux cheveux gris .

-Oui , comme la première fois que je l'ai vue .

-Et surtout , elle ne t'ait pas indifférente !

-Ca se voit tant que ça ? Personnellement , elle doit peut être bien m'aimer , mais je ne pense pas non plus que mes sentiments soient complètement réciproques . Elle a vécu un terrible accident , je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête à s'engager de sitôt .

-Cela va quand même faire un peu plus de six ans ! Elle a du tourner la page . La preuve , elle n'affiche pas un air morne sans arrêt et elle en parle même sans avoir la larme à l'oeil ! Je te dis , n'abandonne pas et fonce .

-Mais je ne suis pas si brusque . Un jour je lui dirai , un jour .

Alors que leur conversation battait son plein , la proviseur adjoint sorti du grand bâtiment dans lequel Ciel venait de s'engouffrer . Elle fit de grand signe en direction des deux professeurs .

-Et bah tiens , quand on parle du loup ! s'amusa Undertaker .

-Et quelle belle louve ... ajouta Grell d'un ton détaché tout en regardant Mme. Red .

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration :

-GRELL ! ! ! ! ! !~ s'écria t-elle . JE VOUDRAI TE PARLER AU SUJET DES CONTRÔLES DE LA 2nd Σ (sigma) ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Le professeur aux cheveux rouge déglutit difficilement , la peur se lisant sur son visage .

-Oups ... J'ai oublié de les corriger ... Ils devaient se trouver sur mon bureau et elle a du les trouver ... s'inquiéta t-il .

Et il accouru vers la jeune femme , sous le regard moqueur de Undertaker .

De la fenêtre d'une salle de classe , Alois observait d'un oeil absent son professeur d'éducation sexuelle se faire tirer l'oreille par le proviseur adjoint , il soupira et se tourna vers Claude qui se trouvait à ses côtés et qui tenait un chiffon dans l'une de ses mains .

-Dis , Claude , tu penses que l'amour de M. Sutcliff est réciproque ? demanda t-il en implanta ses prunelles bleus ciel dans celles jaune de son camarade .

-Qui sait ... lui répondit-il faiblement .

-Le pauvre sinon ! Un amour à sens unique est si triste !

-Si triste ... répéta le plus grand pour lui même .

Alois le regarda sans dire mot , prit son ballet qu'il avait posé contre le mûr et continua à nettoyer la salle de classe . Car oui , après être retourné dans leur chambre , Alois et Claude s'étaient fait sermonner par Mme. Red . Et ensuite elle leur avait donné comme punition de nettoyer toutes les salles de classes pendant le week-end , mais le plus âgé , ayant "subit" le plus jeune , ne se voyait nettoyer que le samedi .

Ciel , qui venait de rentrer dans sa chambre , s'apprêtait à parler à Sebastian quand il le vit , allongé sur son lit , en train de dormir tranquillement . Le petit Phantomhive sourit à cette vision , et dire qu'habitellement c'était lui qui s'endormait souvent . Il déposa le livre de son camarade sur sa table de chevet , alla s'allonger confortablement dans son lit , s'adossant au mûr en plaçant des coussins sous ses hanches , commença à lire son livre tout en repensant à se que lui avait dit ses professeur l'après-midi même . Cela le troublait énormément , malgré le fait qu'une petit voix dans son esprit lui criait la réponse évidente , il s'empressait de la faire taire .

* * *

Voila ! J'ai enfin finit mon 10eme chapitre ! Et , a bien y refléchir , je pense que le passé de Sebastian sera effectivement révélé dans environ trois chapitres ... Un peut être quatre ... En tout cas , dans le prochain chapitre Ciel aura un flash de luciditée XD

Au passage : j'ai vue Ciel in Wonderland ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Cet oav est tout simplement géniale ! ! ! ! ! Je l'ai adoré et vous la conseil si vous ne l'avez pas encore regarder !

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	11. Chapitre 10 : Abysses noires

**Note :** alure alure ... Je tiens juste a vous prévenir , je ne vois pas du tout quand la fin (ou le début de la fin) va arriver XD J'ai énormément d'idée , mais je sais pas comment les mettre en page ... Ah , et pour le chapitre précédent , la phrase de Grell "Quelle belle louve !" n'était pas du tout justifié XD Maintenant je me dis en revoyant ma phrase dans ma Fic quand je l'ai relu "Mais quelle connerie j'ai pas écrit !" et je m'arrache les cheveux XD Bon , assez parlé de moi , dans ce chapitre Ciel sera un peu plus mis en avant (déjà qu'il était assez important !) Et je vais aussi parler un petit peu d'un autre couple que je n'avais pas encore mis en valeur ^^

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Abysses noires .**

L'heure du déjeuner étant arrivée , Ash et Angela étaient assis tranquillement à une table , l'un plongé dans les yeux de l'autre . Mais ils ne mangeaient pas ce qu'il y avait dans leur assiette , nan , ils mangeaient le contenu de celle de leur moitié . Angela prenait une fourchetté de ses légumes et la mettait dans la bouche d'Ash et vis-versa , leur relation était tellement ambiguë . Ils ne se considéraient pas comme un couple , mais ils étaient bien plus que jumeaux , les gens les surnommaient même les "Anges incestueux" . Ils en riaient , ils l'acceptaient agréablement .

Il est vrai qu'eux même ne savaient quelle relation ils avaient entre eux , profonde amitié , amour ? Ils ne savaient donner un nom correcte à ce sentiment . Ils entretenaient une relation de couple , nombre de fois ils s'étaient déjà embrassés , mais pas plus . Les seuls moment où ils s'étaient déjà vue nu l'un l'autre , ils n'étaient que des petits enfants , pendant leur bain . Même s'ils dormaient aussi ensemble , dans le même lit , ayant collés les leurs , ils n'avaient encore jamais eux de pensées malsaines .

Ils leur arrivaient parfois de jouer un rôle , de faire des gestes osés , mais ce n'était le plus souvent que de la comédie . Ils avaient même essayé de séduire Sebastian , histoire de passer le temps et de voir sa réaction . Même s'il est vrai que le garçon aux cheveux corbeau était fortement séduisant , ils se sentaient irrémédiablement attirés par lui . Mais ils préféraient rester ensemble , sans personne d'autre . Ils considéraient leur relation comme "sensuelle" et "érotique" , mais pas "sexuelle" . Leur sentiment était si étrange qu'ils ne savaient comment le nommer , ils préféraient donc garder le surnom de "Anges incestueux" .

Par contre , ils avaient un certain oeil observateur pour remarquer les sentiments des autres . Ils voyaient clairement que Alois était fortement attiré par Claude , ainsi qu'un petit peu par Ciel . Ils avaient aussi vue que leur professeur Grell aimait éperdument Mme. Red . Ils avaient aussi remarqué le regard que posait Sebastian sur le jeune Phantomhive , et ils s'amusaient de celui du plus jeune . D'ailleurs , ils les virent assis l'un en face de l'autre en train de manger tranquillement , en silence , une aura de gène planant autour d'eux . Angela et Ash décidèrent donc de regarder les deux autres en finissant leur repas .

Du côté de Ciel et Sebastian , le plus jeune avait encore délaissé son entrée , son plat principale ainsi que son fromage pour manger l'appétissant mille feuilles aux fruits rouges . Le garçon aux cheveux corbeau grignotait un bout de pain tout en lançant des regards à son voisin de chambre . Un repas encore une fois plutôt tendu , tout comme le petit déjeuner , Ciel était troublé par son geste du matin ainsi que des paroles de ses professeurs . Une fois leur repas à peu près avalé , Ciel et Sebastian retournèrent d'un pas lent dans leur chambre .

Le jeune Phantomhive retira sa veste et la lança sur son lit en s'y assaillant lourdement , celui au regard sanguin fit de même avec tout de même un peu plus de grâce , prit son livre et commença à le lire . Le plus jeune , se sentant mal à l'aise dans cette pièce plongée de ce profond silence , il décida donc une certaine tentative de fuite :

-Puisqu'on a toute notre journée de libre , je vais prendre un bain , confia t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain .

-D'accord , lui répondit le plus âgé d'un ton las .

Ciel referma la porte derrière lui , il se déshabilla rapidement après avoir laissé couler de l'eau dans la baignoire . Il attendit impatiament qu'elle soit rempli pratiquement à ras bord , et y entra doucement . Il prit le savon et commença à se laver entièrement , il se lava ensuite les cheveux , une fois totallement propre , il s'adossa plus confortablement et ferma les yeux en repensant à ce que lui avaient dit Grell et Undertaker .

...

Il se sentit flotter , entouré de noir , comme dans les profondeurs des abysses . Un silence de mort planait , et il entendit distinctement sa voix s'élever , comme si ce qu'il pensait résonnait dans les ténèbres . Et il se vit , dans des petits morceaux de film et un mot l'un vient en tête "Cinématique" . Mais , les seuls moments qui apparurent furent les instants passés en compagnie de Sebastian . D'ailleurs , il entendait aussi sa voix , et celles de ses professeurs lui répéter "écoutes ton coeur , tes sentiments !" . Il se remémora ses réactions vis-à-vis du garçon aux cheveux corbeau . Il n'appréciait pas forcément le regard qu'il lui portait , comme du recul , de la crainte . Il se sentait bien près de lui , réconforté . Il avait eut un jour un pincement au coeur quand Alois c'était un petit peu trop approché de lui , et aussi le moment où Sebastian avait fait un baise-main à Elizabeth , comme de la jalousie . Mas surtout , il le trouvait indéniablement beau . Ses craintes se renforcèrent dans le noir abyssale . Et se remémorant le matin même , quand il avait faillie l'embrasser , il en fut sur . La vérité lui éclata en plein visage , et il se sentit chuter , comme happé par les profondeurs et une voix lui parvint , il l'entendit l'appeler distinctement , c'était lui .

...

Ciel se réveilla en sursaut et avala une grande gorgé d'eau savonneuse et s'étouffa avec , à ses côtés , Sebastian se trouvait appuyé sur la baignoire légèrement penché vers le plus jeune , le regard inquiet .

-Tout vas bien ? demanda t-il .

-Kof ... Kof ... Ouais ... Kof ... Ah peu près ... Je crois que je me suis endormi sans m'en rendre compte ... Kof ... balbutia le garçon en se mettant la main sur son oeil droit , le cachant .

-J'ai vue ça , je t'ai appelé pour te dire qu'il est l'heure du diner et puisque que tu ne me répondais pas je suis entré et je t'ai vue en train de dormir et limite si t'avais pas pratiquement la tête sous l'eau , expliqua le plus âgé .

Ciel soupira en baissant les yeux , il se sentait bizarre , et en même temps chamboulé par son rêve et la réalité de ses sentiments . Il remarqua alors qu'il était quand même dans l'eau , nu , avec un peu de savon à la surfasse et il rougit violemment . Il commença légèrement à paniquer quand il vit le regard appuyé de Sebastian sur son torse , il se recroquevilla sur lui même en fermant les yeux .

-Sorts ! ordonna t-il . Il faut que je me sèche et que je m'habille !

-C'est bon , c'est bon ! T'énerves pas !

Et sur ces mots , le garçon aux cheveux corbeau sorti de la salle de bain et laissa le plus jeune finir de se préparer tranquillement . Sebastian s'assit mollement sur son lit en poussant un petit soupire , il posa sa main sur son visage , ne laissant que ses yeux de visible , et il sentit chaud . Pas qu'il avait de la fièvre , il avait beau être aussi rouge qu'une tomate , il n'était pas malade . Il baissa la tête et regarda le tapis , quand , enfin , Ciel sorti de la salle de bain habillé normalement , pour lui du moins . Et le lourd silence habituel depuis le matin reprit place alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire .

Une fois assis à leur table , ils s'échangèrent un regard timide avant de bien vite baisser les yeux vers leur assiette . Comme d'habitude , Ciel ne toucha qu'au dessert , mais Sebastian ne fit que regarder son repas , sans y toucher . Il se sentait honteux d'être venu à une conclusion pareil , mais , pour lui , il n'avait d'autre choix . C'était égoïste , certes , mais il ne pourrai pas en supporter plus , mais c'était aussi pour le bien du jeune Phantomhive . Ils relevèrent la tête en même temps , se regardèrent et ...

Une énorme détonation résonna dans tout le réfectoire , elle venait de la cuisine . Des cuisinières sortirent de la pièce en toussant , suivi d'un nuage de fumée noire . La proviseur adjoint arriva bien vite aux côtés des élèves présents et arrêta une femme dont le visage était barbouillé de crasse , comme de la suie .

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ici ? ! s'énerva Mme. Red .

-C'est ... C'est Bard ! Il a fait explosé la cuisine ! sanglota la jeune femme .

Ciel , qui s'était approché , tourna la tête vers la pièce d'où s'échappait un panache de fumé , et il accourut vers la porte . Il n'avait pas vue le cuisinier sortir , il était donc normale de s'inquiéter , non ? Il ouvrit la porte et entra , mais ses jambes refusèrent d'en faire plus . Devant ses yeux et tout autour de lui , des flammes , des flammes et de la fumé noire . Il resta planté là , il vit alors Bard , l'homme se tenait debout devant un fourneau et essayait par tout les moyens d'éteindre le feu . Ciel ne put rien faire , aucuns sons ne voulurent sortirent de sa bouche , juste son souffle saccadé . Alors que le cuisiner remarqua enfin le jeune homme , Sebastian entra en trombe dans la pièce .

-Ciel ! ! ! s'écria t-il en attrapant le petit Phantomhive par les épaules . Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? ! ! Tu es idiot ou quoi ? ! Il faut vite sortit d'ici , c'est dangereux ! ! ! Et vous aussi , chef , vous devez sortir avec nous ! ! !

L'homme blond lâcha sa veste qu'il tenait dans ses mains pour éteindre quelques flammèches et emboîta le pas des deux étudiants , Sebastian trainant largement Ciel , et ils sortirent enfin de cet enfer . Une fois passés la porte , une seconde détonation fit trembler les mûrs et des cris fusèrent dans le réfectoire . La proviseur adjoint s'approcha des deux étudiants et du cuisinier , elle lui lança d'ailleurs en regard assassin avant de le passer sur son neveu qui semblait en état de choc .

-Tout va bien , les garçons ? demanda t-elle .

-Oui ... soupira le garçon aux cheveux corbeau . Mais on a eu chaud , une minute de plus et on était cuit , remarqua t-il ironiquement pour détendre l'atmosphère .

La jeune femme porta sa main à son coeur et appela un élève pour lui ordonner d'appeler les pompiers si cela n'avait pas encore été fait . Elle regarda Ciel , il avait les yeux écarquillés et la respiration haletante , c'était à peine s'il tenait sur ses jambes .

-S'il te plait , Sebastian , pourras-tu ramener Ciel dans votre chambre , lui intima t-elle .

-Bien , Madame .

Et ils quittèrent la cantine qui était devenu un vrai champ de bataille , le plus âgé aida le plus jeune à avancer correctement , il le soutenait par les épaules et marchait à ses côtés en se collant légèrement à lui . Une fois arrivés dans leur chambre , Sebastian aida même à s'assoir sur son lit Ciel , il se tenait les bras et tremblait , les traits du visage tirés en une expression de peur et il avait une petite trace noire sur la joue . Le garçon aux cheveux corbeau parti dans la salle de bain , prit un mouchoir , le mouilla et retourna au près du jeune Phantomhive .

-Tu es dans un état , franchement aussi , quelle idée de partir dans la cuisine ! soupira t-il en lui lavant le visage .

Mais Ciel ne réagit pas , il avait beau regarder son camarade de chambre , il ne semblait pas le voir . Il était comme traumatisé . _Sans doute cela lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs , peut être l'incendie qui a tué ses parents . _songea Sebastian en passant bien le mouchoir mouillé sur la figure de Ciel . Une fois qu'il eu à peu près fini il décida d'aller prendre une petite douche et ensuite de se changer pour la nuit . Alors qu'il c'était relevé et qu'il s'apprêtait à partir dans la salle de bain , Ciel lui attrapa la manche du bout des doigts . Sebastian baissa son regard vers le plus jeune et plongea ses yeux sanguin dans son seul oeil visible couleur des océans profonds . Et il le vit , ce regard qu'il redoutait et qu'il avait déjà vue . Alors il retira brusquement son bras de la frêle emprise du jeune garçon . Il déposa sur lui un regard désolé , Ciel , lui , ne semblait pas tout à fait avoir compris ce qu'il venait de se passer , son bras était toujours relevé , et il le rebaissa mollement . Le plus âgé partie donc se laver .

Une fois changé , Sebastian retourna dans la chambre , il lança un bref coup d'oeil à Ciel , qui se tenait recroquevillé sur lui , les jambes contre son torse , la tête dans les bras et légèrement appuyé contre le mûr . Le garçon aux cheveux corbeau décida de garder le silence , il s'assit donc sur son lit et commença à lire son livre , songeur de son geste horrible .

Et la nuit tomba bien vite , Sebastian regarda le réveil , il affichait 23h42 . Certes , demain c'était dimanche , mais il ne fallait tout de même pas se coucher à pas d'heure ! Il tourna la tête vers Ciel , et le jeune garçon n'avait toujours pas changé de position .

-Ciel ... l'appela t-il doucement . Il est l'heure de se coucher , tu devrais allé te changer .

Le jeune Phatomhive releva la tête et parti dans la salle de bain tell un fantôme , et il en ressorti aussi vite . Il s'allongea sur son lit et remonta les couvertures juqu'au haut de son crâne et murmura un léger "Bonne nuit , Sebastian" . Le plus âgé lui répondit avant qu'un lourd silence ne s'abatte dans la pièce , tout comme l'obscurité après que Sebastian n'est éteint les lumières . Il mit du temps à trouver le sommeil , tout comme Ciel , mais le plus jeune regretta bien vite le fait de s'être endormi car il rêva ...

Ciel se trouvait là , dans le salon de son manoir , mais tout était en feu . Les mûrs , le tapis , tout . Tout comme les cadavres de ses parents , et de son chien , les flammes les consumaient . Et elles étirèrent leurs langues brulantes vers le jeune garçon tout juste âgé de dix ans à cette époque . Un craquement soudain au plafond lui fit relever la tête , et des morceaux de boit incandescents lui tombèrent lourdement au visage . Il hurla , mais son cri sut couvert par le bruit des crépitements des flammes . Il sentit un liquide chaude lui couler sur la joues droite , et son oeil lui faisait atrocement mal . Une douleur qu'il n'oubliera jamais , tout comme la vue de ses parents , pratiquement brûlés qui semblaient le regarder ...

Ciel hurla , réveillant ainsi Sebastian . Le plus âgé se leva rapidement et se pencha par dessus le jeune Phantomhive . Il lui prit tendrement les épaules , le secouant doucment , tantant de le réveiller . Le plus jeune ouvrit brusquement les yeux et s'accrocha au garçon au regard sanguin , et Sebastian le vit . Cet endroit vide à la place de son oeil droit , un orbite profondément noir , un abysse de souffrance . Jamais il ne lavait encore vue , il l'avait toujours caché soit avec son cache-oeil soit avec sa main . Et il se sentit honteux , horrible , un monstre sans coeur pour avoir ainsi repoussé Ciel alors qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal , juste un peu d'aide et de soutient . Alors il le prit doucement dans ses bras , passant sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux en lui soufflant des mots rassurants à l'oreille . Il le repoussa en position allongé et le rejoint dans le lit . Il l'entoura de ses bras puissant qui se voulurent protecteurs à ce moment précis , le plus jeune se calma , son souffle se fit plus régulier et il laissa ses mains posées sur le torse de Sebastian . Et ils s'endormirent tout les deux , ainsi enlacés .

* * *

Voila ! Bon , je peux me dire que : enfin une scène avec un peu de Yaoi ! XD Nan , mais franchement , y avait eu que le "baiser" qui avait été à peu près Yaoi , quoi ! Mais , j'ai beau être une Fujoshi , je bâcle pas mon travail ! Surtout si y en a un qui a un passé trouble et que je veux absolument raconter XD Enfin bref , le tout est de savoir , quand je le raconterai ce passé trouble ! Sans doute dans deux chapitres ... Je sais pas du tout ! ^o^" Et puis , je vois déjà comment on va l'apprendre , mais je me tâte de qu'est ce qu'il lui ai véritablement arrivé ... Alalalah , faut pas non plus que je raconte tout moi ! Bon , je blablate je blablate , à vous de me dire si ce chapitre vous a plu ^^

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	12. Chapitre 11 : Douleur sans étoiles

**Note : **tout d'abord , aillant oublié au chapitre précédent , je remercie chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires ! Vraiment , ça m'a fait énormément plaisir ! J'ai , pour la première fois de toutes mes Fics , dépassé les quarante Reviews ! Je suis super contente ! Et , pour cette Fic , j'ai atteint le onzième chapitre ! Plus précisément le douzième en content le prologue . Et , ce chapitre , est un point très important de l'histoire . Mais je vous laisse le découvrir par vous même .

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Douleur sans étoiles .  
**

Ciel ouvrit difficilement les yeux , se sentant brumeux de sa mauvaise nuit . Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se redresser , il remarqua qu'il se trouvait retenu par quelque chose , plus précisément quelqu'un . Il releva la tête , et se qu'il vit lui fit virer le visage au rouge . Car , en effet , il se trouvait présentement allongé dans son lit , sans doute , enlacé par Sebastian et il avait les mains posées sur son torse nu . Ses souvenirs de la nuit , de son cauchemar , de son réveil et ce qui s'en suivit lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire . Il se sentait extrêmement embarrassé , mais d'un autre côté il ne voulait quitter ses bras protecteurs , il était bien ainsi . Mais la douce réalité du bien sur toquer aux portes de son esprit , car oui , à un moment ou à un autre le réveil sonnera , tout comme la fin de cet instant magique .

Ciel sentit Sebastian bouger , il tortillait même , se collant de plus en plus à lui , le faisant rougir d'autant plus . Le plus âgé passa carrément une jambe par dessus celles du jeune Phantomhive , et resserra son étreinte . Ciel releva la tête , regarda Sebastian endormi , s'approcha de lui et voulut profiter de cette occasion . Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes en une caresse aérienne et ...

Le moment tant redouté arriva , le réveil sonna de son "tilititi tilititi" incessant , faisant sursauter Ciel qui en réveilla Sebastian . Le plus âgé ouvrit un oeil , puis l'autre comme ci cela était une des épreuves dignes des douze travaux d'Hercule , avant de les plonger dans le seul oeil ouvert du plus jeune . Il ne semblait cependant pas tout à fait sorti du pays des songes , il se leva comme si de rien était , prit quelques habits dans son armoire avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain . _Un vrai somnambule ..._ songea Ciel en se redressant .

Sebastian faisait couler sur sa peau une eau à température proche de 20°c pour se réveiller un peu brutalement . Il en profita d'ailleurs pour s'arracher littéralement les cheveux , le visage ayant prit la couleur d'une petite cerise trop mûre .

-Pourquoi dois-je toujours voir son visage dans ce genre de moment ? se dit-il à lui même en immergeant sa tête sous le jet d'eau .

Quelques minutes après , Sebastian sortit de la salle de bain , vêtu d'un pantalon noir et un t-shirt col en V de la même couleur . Ciel se dirigea à son tour dans la pièce d'eau , mais au moment de passer à côté de son ainé il baissa les yeux instinctivement , les joues légèrement rouges . Le plus âgé garda les yeux fixes , l'ignorant royalement . Le jeune Phantomhive se sentit légèrement honteux , mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à affronter la vérité . Et surtout , jamais il ne l'avouerait , autant déjà se pendre que de parler au risque que cela ce sache , ce serait un déshonneur total pour sa famille . Il préférait donc garder cela pour lui , et surtout , il avait peur de ne pas être accepté , rejeté .

Comme la veille , la journée se passa encore une fois dans le silence le plus total et gênant et le petit-déjeuner fut une sorte d'épreuve de titan pour les deux étudiants . De son côté , Sebastian avait déjà pris sa décision , peut être qu'un jour il allait la regretter , mais comme lui disait cette personne "Jamais de remords , toujours des regrets" . D'ailleurs , il s'en voulait d'avance , le faire souffrir allait le poursuivre autant que ce cauchemar .

Ciel qui , pour une fois , n'avait aucunement envie de manger une seconde fois dans une atmosphère horrible , laissa Sebastian pour les autres repas partir en premier pour aller manger . Jamais il n'aurait cru que de part ses sentiments il se sente aussi gêné en sa présence . Le plus âgé , de son côté , ne se sentait pas tant mal à l'aise quant il était avec Ciel , juste qu'il préférait dés lors le préparer à sa décision .

Pour le déjeuner , Sebastian parti donc en premier , arrivant au réfectoire , il prit un plateau et son repas et parti à la recherche d'une table . Il vit alors Ash et Angela en train de manger tranquillement , le jeune femme l'aperçu seul , elle lui fit donc un signe de la main pour l'inviter à se joindre à eux . Le garçon aux cheveux corbeau refusa poliment d'un signe de tête et alla s'assoir à la table où il avait l'habitude de manger en compagnie de son camarade de classe , avec une certaine mélancolie il déposa son plateau .

Ciel , sentant son ventre grogner de faim , décida donc de partir à son tour à la cantine . Il fit de même que Sebastian , mais , au moment de trouver une place , il remarqua à contre coeur que son voisin de chambre était en train de manger , seul , à leur table habituelle . Faisant un rapide compte rendu des lieux de vue , il vit alors une table pour deux , vide , il parti donc s'y assoir . Mais , sur son chemin , il fut arrêté par une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien .

-Ohé ! ! ! Ciel ! ! ! l'appela t-on .

Le jeune garçon se tourna donc dans la direction de la voix avec une légère appréhension , il vit donc Alois , assit à une table de quatre en compagnie de Claude , en train de lui faire de grands signes de bras , un sourire niais collé au visage . Le petit Phantomhive s'approcha donc de la table de ses camarades de classe à contre coeur .

-Je vois que pour une fois Sebastian n'est pas à tes côtés , tu es donc tout seul ! s'exclama le jeune Trancy .

-Si c'est pour te moquer de moi ce n'était pas la peine de m'appeler , s'énerva Ciel .

-Mais non ! Je voulais juste te proposer de manger avec nous , mon cher Ciel !

Le garçon au cache oeil regarda alors Claude , qui depuis le début le fixait sans afficher la moindre expressions . Il poussa un long soupire , avant de s'assoir aux côtés d'Alois . Le jeune blond commença alors un long monologue sur tout et rien , le plus âgé l'écoutait sans rien dire , le jeune Phantomhive préférait ne faire aucuns commentaires au risque de s'énerver . Il tourna la tête pour implanter son regard dans celui sanguin de Sebastian , qui était sans doute depuis quelques minutes en train de le regarder , de honte et gêne mêlées , il détourna son visage qui avait alors prit une adorable teinte rouge .

-Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas , Ciel ? Tu es tout rouge ? Tu as de la fièvre ? s'inquiéta légèrement Alois en posant sa main sur le front de Ciel .

Le jeune Phantomhive repoussa sèchement le blond , le regard dur et froid .

-Je vais bien , pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat , siffla t-il .

-C'est à cause de Sebastian ? demanda Claude d'un ton morne .

Ciel fut plus surpris d'entendre pour la première fois son camarade de classe prendre la parole que de sa phrase en elle même .

-Que t'as fait Sebastian ? ! Pas des choses louches j'espère , surenchéri Alois en se léchant de manière sensuelle les lèvres .

Ciel pique un fard à l'énorme sous entendu à peine masqué du blond , le jeune Trancy se pencha sur le côté . Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du jeune Phantomhive , et commença à lui en lécher avidement le lobe .

-Des choses comme ça , susurra t-il .

Le jeune garçon au cache oeil repoussa sèchement Alois et se leva soudainement en prenant son plateau .

-La discussion est close , coupa t-il en partant d'un pas énervé .

Jamais personne n'avait osé agir ainsi , fait ce geste , et cela le dérangeait quelque peu que cela est été Alois qui l'est fait . Après que Ciel est disparu derrière un groupe d'étudiants , le jeune Trancy lança un regard langoureux à Claude dont les yeux semblaient habités d'une petite flamme .

-Oh~! Serais-tu jaloux , Claude ? demanda Alois en prenant un air malicieux .

L'étudiant à lunette ne prit pas la peine de répondre , il saisit juste son camarade de classe par le menton et l'approcha doucementde son visage .

-Et cela est-il mal ? répondit Claude en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Alois .

-Tu as toi même la réponse , My Highness ...

Claude se rassit normalement et recommença à manger tranquillement . Alois , lui , semblait être nettement plus joyeux .

Ciel s'assit lourdement sur son lit en poussant un long soupire , pourquoi donc le ciel était-il à ce point contre lui ? Il attrapa son livre et commença à le lire dans sa position habituelle . Alors qu'il était plongé dans sa lecture , Sebastian entra dans la chambre en marchant d'un pas aussi léger et gracieux que celui d'un éléphant en pleine course . Et lorsqu'il vit enfin Ciel il se raidit brusquement , toussota et s'assit avec légèreté sur son lit à son tour .

-J'ai envie de dire une chose : gracieux , se moqua gentiment le jeune Phantomhive .

-Merci .

Les deux étudiants s'échangèrent un regard gêné , avant que le plus jeune ne reporte son attention sur son livre . Sebastian poussa une petit soupire et fit la même chose que son cadet , alors il se mit dans une position plus confortable et commença à lire .

L'heure du déjeuner étant arrivé , Sebastian se leva en premier et sorti de la pièce sans dire un mot . Ciel , lui , avait relevé les yeux et avait ensuite reporté son attention sur le ciel qui commençait doucement à se couvrir de nuages noirs . Il attendit une petite heure avant , enfin , de se décider à partir diner . Quand il arriva au réfectoire il aperçu Sebastian qui , justement , était en train de rendre son plateau et de partir . Il vit aussi Alois et Claude qui discutaient tranquillement , il préféra , après avoir pris son repas , passer loin de leur table . Il s'assit à sa place habituelle , et au moment où il se posa il sentit que la chaise était encore un peu chaude , et un parfum familier flottait dans l'air . Ses joues rosirent doucement , mais il oublia la petite gêne et commença à manger .

Ciel sortit du réfectoire , repus . Mais , ne tenant pas vraiment à rester dans la même pièce que Sebastian trop longtemps , il décida donc de faire une petite promenade digestive . Il alla s'assoir sur le banc où ses professeurs Undertaker et Sutcliff lui avaient donné des indices sur ses sentiments . Il pencha la tête en arrière et scruta le ciel dont les étoiles étaient peu à peu cachées par les sombres nuages , l'étoile du nord c'était éteinte , même la lune avait disparu , d'un oeil absent . Puis il se rappela d'un endroit qu'il appréciait particulièrement , il parti donc . Le ciel se couvrant de plus en plus , l'air s'étant rafraichit , Ciel accéléra le pas pour se rendre dans un lieu fort agréable .

Il se dirigea vers les jardins luxueux , passa à côté des vestiges d'une ancienne église dont il ne restait plus que les bancs blancs et des bouts de mûrs et , enfin , il l'aperçu . Le magnifique saule pleurer en haut d'une petite colline . Ses feuilles flottant gracieusement au grés du vent quelque peu capricieux . Il avança , les idées vagabondant , et , quelque chose qu'il aurait cru impossible , il vit une silhouette familière se dressant au pied de l'arbre . Il s'arrêta en bas de la colline pour mieux regarder ce visage magnifique .

-Sebastian ... balbutia t-il en avançant légèrement .

Le plus âgé ne répondit rien , il acquiesça juste d'un signe de tête . Il n'affichait pas son sourire moqueur mais ses traits étaient tirés en une expression grave et douloureuse . Il tendit son bras vers le jeune Phantomhive , la paume face au ciel .

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire , n'est ce pas ?

Ciel sursauta .

-Euh ... Eh bien ... commença t-il mal assuré .

-N'en dis pas plus , le coupa sèchement son aîné .

Le jeune garçon releva les yeux pour dévisager Sebastian .

-Je n'ai aucunement l'envie de t'écouter , continua le garçon aux cheveux corbeau .

Une brusque bourrasque de vent balaya les cheveux de Ciel , malgré la force du souffle il ne ferma pas l'oeil , bien trop troublé par l'attitude de son camarade de classe pour réagir .

-Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois , je ne suis personne .

-Je ... Ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis , Sebastian ... essaya Ciel en s'approchant .

-Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre , écoutes moi juste , dit-il d'une voix grave .

Le plus jeune s'arrêta au milieu de la colline .

-Je ne te dirais rien sur moi , et toi , n'essaies pas de partir à ma recherche , ce serait futile . Ne me suis pas , si tu me vois ne me parles pas , ne me cherche pas et ne cherche pas à savoir qui je suis .

-Sebastian ... dit Ciel d'une voix légèrement cassée , sentant les yeux le piquer .

-Ne dis rien , le coupa t-il une seconde fois . Parce que , vois tu , je ne t'aime pas .

Ciel crut sentir son coeur se briser en de milliers de petits morceaux minuscules .

-Je te déteste , ajouta t-il en lui lançant un regard qui se voulut dédaigneux .

Le jeune Phantomhive leva faiblement une main en direction de son aîné , comme pour essayer de le faire taire . D'ailleurs , une petite voix dans son esprit et son coeur hurlait "_tais toi ! tais toi !_" . Mais , sa prière ne fut pas exaucée .

-Oublis moi , fini de dire Sebastian .

Un énorme éclair déchira le ciel , suivit d'une détonation brutale . Ciel ferma l'oeil par reflex , mais quant il le rouvrit il sentit de fines gouttelettes perlées sur son front , mais surtout , Sebastian n'était plus là . Le jeune garçon était là , maintenant en haut de la butte , seul . Il posa doucement une main sur le tronc du saule pleurer avant de tomber lourdement sur les genoux . S'accordant au diapason du si bel arbre , ses larmes se mêlant aux goutes d'eau que la pluie faisait ruisseler sur ses joues de porcelaine . Et , de sa voix brisée , il s'avoua enfin :

-Sebastian ... Je t'aime ...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Bon , j'aime bien ma fin ! Depuis le temps que je l'avais en tête et que je voulais l'écrire ! Mais , le problème étant le fait que je ne savais pas du tout quoi mettre avant je suis donc vraiment désolée du retard pour ce chapitre ! Au passage , j'ai enfin vue la deuxième comédie musicale de Kuroshitsuji ! ! ! The most beautiful DEATH in the world ! Elle est tout simplement géniale ! Dommage que celui qui fasse Ciel dans la deuxième (Nishii Yukito , je crois) soit un peu moins beau que celui de la première (Shougo Sakamoto , je le soupçonne d'être un parent de Maaya Sakamoto ...) , mais sa voix est magnifique ! D'ailleurs , je pête un léger cable sur la beauté de Sougo Sakamoto *ç* ... Mais bon ... Pardon pour mon fangirlism ^^ Et laissez une Review sur vos impressions !

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	13. Chapitre 12 : Corbeau sous la pluie

**Note : **maintenant je suis euphorique grâce au fait que j'ai atteint les 50 Reviews ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Vraiment , merci à tous ! ! ! ! ! ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! Grâce à vous j'ai réaliser mon souhait qui était de dépasser les 10 chapitres ! C'est tellement fantastique pour moi ! Je tenais aussi à rassurer les gens qui pensaient que le chapitre précédent était le dernier , il n'est sans doute que le tournent d'un passage important ! Je dois en être au deux tiers de ma Fic ... Un peu moins ... Enfin bref , maintenant l'histoire va être un peu plus centré sur Ciel (vue que Sebastian a disparu de la circulation XD) et sur certains autres personnages que vous découvrirez par vous même !

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Corbeau sous la pluie . **

Ciel se réveilla difficilement , il regarda son réveil et décida de le débrancher , il ne voulait aller en cours dans ces conditions . Il déposa son regard sur la fenêtre de sa chambre où de fines gouttelettes venaient s'écraser , et ses souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en tête alors qu'il voulait par dessus tout au monde les oublier .

...

Après la disparition de Sebastian , Ciel était resté une bonne heure sous la pluie avec la simple protection des fines branches du saule pleureur . Il se sentait tellement vide et détruit . Il était ensuite reparti lentement , en faisant le chemin inverse de l'allée .

Il passa à côté des vestiges de l'ancienne église , il regarda un banc de pierre blanc d'un oeil morne , rouge et gonflé par les larmes . Il traversa tell une marionnette les jardins si bien entretenus . Il arriva enfin au bâtiment abritant les dortoirs , il se rendit dans le hall d'entrée , monta les escaliers et marcha dans les couloirs silencieux et froids à la recherche de sa chambre .

Quand , enfin , il arriva devant la porte de sa suite il eut un sentiment d'appréhension . Il tourna la tête vers le sol et vit des gouttes d'eau à l'endroit où il avait marché , d'ailleurs , ses vêtements ainsi que ses cheveux dégoulinaient .

Il se décida enfin à entrer , il se rendit entre les deux lits , regarda le sien , puis l'autre et il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieur . Il pénétra dans la salle de bain , retira en vitesse ses vêtements détrempés , enfila rapidement son habit de nuit avant de retourner dans la pièce voisine où il se jeta dans les couvertures de son lit après avoir enlevé son cache oeil .

Il passa une grande partie de la nuit à pleurer en se rappelant se que lui avait dit Sebastian .

...

Donc , là , après s'être réveillé , Ciel resta étendu sur son lit en regardant le plafond . Il décida de se changer , malgré tout , les idées , il se lava rapidement , mit des vêtements un peu plus "normaux" . Il portait juste son uniforme plus précisément . Il ouvrit la fenêtre et tendit la main sous la pluie , il avait effectivement plu toute la nuit et cela ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter , de petites gouttes d'eau vinrent se réfugier dans le creux de sa paume . Il retourna alors son bras et les perles humides s'écrasèrent au sol en s'éclatant . _Comme mon coeur , elles sont réduites en bouillie par un simple geste , ou alors de simples mots . _songea Ciel en refermant la fenêtre . Il prit sa veste , mit un peu mieux son cache oeil et sorti de sa chambre .

Il regarda dans les couloirs minutieusement , il ne manquait plus qu'un professeur le surprenne à sécher . Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'ancienne église , c'était un endroit lugubre où les étudiants n'aimaient trainer , encore moins sous la pluie .

Il se sentait lourd , c'était son coeur le poids . Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il devait se confier , mais d'un autre côté , il ne savait à qui parler . Sa tante , Mme. Red , exploserai et aurait la furieuse envie de trucider , était le mot , Sebastian . Et puis , elle aurait tellement de mal à tenir sa langue qu'au bout d'environ deux trois mois toute la famille serait au courant de son homosexualité . Quel déshonneur pour un Phantomhive .

S'il parlait à , par exemple , Alois , il était sur aussi que son camarade de classe ne pourrait se retenir de divulguer la nouvelle partout , la rumeur ferait le tour du lycée en environ une semaine ensuite . Et puis , le jeune Trancy étant assez "étrange" , il n'hésiterait plus à le draguer ouvertement .

Claude , étant le cousin de Sebastian , ne réagirait sans doute pas . Et , dans le pire des cas , il en parlerait à Alois , et cela risquerait de faire du bruit .

Ash et Angela , ils se moqueraient ouvertement de lui et seraient tentés de le hurler sur tout les toits sans aucunes gènes . Ou bien alors , ils le feraient chanter en échange de leur silence , et puis de toute façon , Ciel ne voyait pas la raison qu'il l'aurait emmené à le leur dire .

Elizabeth en ferai surement tout un cake sur le fait de "Mais comment peux-tu me faire ça ? ! ! ! ! ? Moi , ta fiancée ! ! ! ! ! ! !" . Alors qu'elle n'était que sa cousine , elle s'empressera elle aussi de le dire à sa meilleure amie , cela allait faire le tour du lycée et ce savoir partout que le fils Phantomhive était gay . Et pire encore , elle en parlerait sans aucun doute à sa mère qui l'aurait ensuite dit à toute la famille .

En clair , il n'avait personne à qui se confier . S'il était croyant , il irait se confesser , mais il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt . Si ses parents étaient encore en vie il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à le leur dire , il leur vouait une confiance inébranlable . Sa mère aurait tout à fait compris la situation et l'aurait aidé . Et son père l'aurait soutenu . Mais , étant décédés , il décida donc de tout garder pour lui . Et , au pire , de faire comme toutes ces filles un peu trop timide , et de tenir un journal intime . Il avait toujours trouvé le concept un peu idiot , mais s'il n'y avait que ça à faire .

Une fois arrivé au vestige de l'église , il s'assit tranquillement sur le banc blanc qu'il avait remarqué la veille , un soupçon de mélancolie dans le regard . Il était passé devant et l'avait vue si isolé , mais à ce moment son esprit n'était pas pour une petite pause nocturne .

Il ne savait trop pourquoi , mais cet endroit , cette église dont il ne restait plus que des morceaux défraichit , lui plaisait . Comme un sentiment de bien être . Il se sentait bien , sur ce banc . Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs , quand ses parents lui faisaient faire le tour du lycée et qu'ils s'asseyaient aussi sur ce banc pour admirer le ciel . A ce moment là , il était encore heureux tout les jours , et Sebastian avait réussi à lui redonner cette sorte de joie de vivre .

C'est alors qu'une forme noire sur sa gauche attira son oeil . Il détourna brusquement la tête et se rendit compte à contre coeur que ce n'était pas celui qu'il attendait . C'était juste un corbeau . Ciel se pencha sur le banc pour mieux examiner l'oiseau , il avait les yeux rouges . Le volatile s'approcha en quelques bons et le jeune garçon tendit la main vers lui .

Il ne savait trop pourquoi , mais ce genre d'oiseau l'avait toujours attiré . Ils semblaient si solitaires par apports aux autres oiseaux , une sorte de mystère semblaient les entourer . Même la plus blanche des colombes , le plus majestueux des cygnes , le plus beau des paons ne lui paraissaient pas aussi magique qu'un sombre corbeau .

Le petit Phantomhive remarqua alors quelque chose de familier chez ce corbeau . Quelque chose , un souvenir , comme s'il ... Souriait ... Ciel en fut alors certain , c'était sans doutes un faux espoirs malgré tout . Mais il tendit le bras un peu plus , le bout de ses doigts frôlèrent le bec de l'oiseau noir , alors il souffla :

-Sebastian ...

Les yeux du corbeau s'agrandirent soudainement , il battit des ailes brusquement et s'envola en vitesse en poussant des croassements lugubres . Le jeune Phantomhive resta bloqué encore secondes dans cette position avant de pousser un rire nerveux . En l'espace de un jour il venait d'être repoussé par celui qu'il aimait et ensuite par un corbeau et cela l'amusait , mais il se voilait largement la face . Se sentant encore plus trempé que la nuit dernière , il retourna dans sa chambre , il ne voulait pas non plus tomber malade .

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre il prit la décision d'agir pour s'assurer que tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve , que Sebastian allait entrer là , maintenant , tout de suite , dans la chambre en poussant une exclamation digne de lui . Il se rendit donc face à l'armoire de son camarade de chambre et l'ouvrit brusquement . Vide , elle était infiniment vide . Plus un seul vêtements ne s'y trouvaient .

-Tu croyais , quoi ? Qu'il allait te laisser ses habits en souvenirs ? se dit-il en serrant la poignet un peu plus fortement dans sa main .

Mais , une forme blanche attira son oeil , c'était une sorte de carte blanche et elle était posée sur une des étagères . Il la prit et lut se qu'il y avait marqué dessus .

**"_Dear Ciel Phantomhive_"**

Les battements de son coeur s'accélèrent , il reconnut immédiatement cette écriture . Il retourna la feuille rapidement .

**"_Pardonne moi _**

**_ Sebastian Michaelis_"**

Son coeur se serra infiniment , comment pouvait-il lui donner cette carte dans ce genre de conditions ? Il était parti tell un voleur en lui disant des mots si horribles , il lui avait dit qu'il le détestait ! Jamais Ciel ne pourrait l'oublier ... Tant qu'il ne connaitrait pas les raisons de son départs , il ne lui pardonnerait jamais ! Mais , alors , Sebastian savait qu'il allait fouiller dans son armoire . Ciel sera la carte contre lui , les larmes lui montant aux yeux . Il se laissa aller , et pleura en s'effondrant sur le tapis .

Il se sentait tellement abandonné , toutes les personnes , ou presque , auxquelles il tenait finissaient toutes par disparaitre .

Il savait maintenant ce que ressentait Elizabeth , un amour à sens unique était si horrible . Il nota cependant dans un coins de sa tête qu'à l'avenir il serait bien plus gentil avec sa cousine . Sebastian était son premier amour , il n'avait encore jamais été amoureux auparavant , mais maintenant il savait que ce sentiment était si douloureux .

Son premier amour ... A peine l'avait-il trouvé que , déjà , il l'avait perdu ...

* * *

Bon ... Je m'excuse pour la taille de ce chapitre ... Pour tout vous dire , je n'avais aucune idée pour le mettre en page ... Le syndrome de la page blanche m'attaque violemment dans sans doute les pires moments ... Et en plus une fois que mon imagination refait surface , c'est juste pour pondre un truc court comme ça ... Pas que je sois déçus de mon chapitre , juste que je le trouve bien trop court part apport aux autres ... Mais bon ... Laissez des Reviews sur vos impression ...

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	14. Chapitre 13 : Corruption

**Note : **je tenais tout d'abord à m'excuser sur le fait d'avoir parue si cruel envers Ciel (que j'appelle habituellement Ciel-sama) , mais je tenais aussi à dire que : si j'aime énormément un personnage j'adore être sadique avec lui pour l'amour (la preuve !) ! Mais je suis aussi très sadique avec les persos que j'apprécie moins ... Mais , en ce qui concerne Ciel-sama , j'aime énormément lui faire des tortures psychologiques autant que physiques :p (chui vraiment sadique moi ...) mais bon . A part ça , dans ce chapitre vous aurez sans doute l'irréprochable envie de baffer , voir tuer (pour ma part c'est ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'en ai eu l'idée) un personnage , à vous de savoir qui ;p

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Corruption . **

Ciel passa sa fin de journée allongé sur son lit à essayer de se changer les idées , mais pratiquement à chaque fois il finissait par penser à Sebastian . Jamais il aurait cru possible que son premier amour soit si douloureux . Il sentait que sa vie était parsemée de tristesse , d'abandon , de mort et de douleur . Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se sentait persécuté , ses parents lui répétaient sans cesse avant leur mort "N'abandonnes jamais , ne perds jamais espoir ! Tu as deux jambes , alors lèves toi , et marches ! L'avenir t'es ouvert !" et il y a toujours cru . Même si son esprit sombrait peu à peu dans le désespoir , le soutient de ses parents l'avait fait avancer , jamais il n'avait abandonné , même si son salut était aussi fin que le fil d'une toile d'araignée il le saisirait . Malgré sa tristesse , les mots de ses parents ainsi que la carte de Sebastian lui redonnaient de la force pour affronter le futur qui l'attendait .

D'ailleurs , pendant son après-midi , il avait réfléchit à son avenir , il comptait reprendre une usine laissée à l'abandon dont s'occupait son père , une entreprise de jouets nommée "Funtom" . Maintenant qu'il s'était à peu près changé les idées , il décida tout de même à se changer et sortir manger , déjà que le midi il n'y était pas allé , il ne comptait quand même pas vivre dans sa chambre éternellement .

Une fois habiller de manière Londonienne du IX siècle , tel un Comte , Ciel se rendit au réfectoire . Il prit un plateau , son repas et alla s'assoir à sa table habituelle . Il se posa lourdement avec un sentiment de mélancolie profond . Alors qu'il repoussait son entrée et portait un bout de viande à ses lèvres quelqu'un tout de noir vêtu posa son plateau face à lui et s'assit . Le jeune garçon releva la tête brusquement , faisant tomber le contenu de sa fourchette , un espoir infini se peignant sur les traits de son visage . Mais , à son regret et grande surprise , la personne en face de lui n'était autre que Claude .

-Ah ... C'est toi ... soupira t-il .

-Tu espérais que ce soit Sebastian , n'est ce pas ? demanda l'étudiant à lunettes .

-Je- ... Mais , absolument pas ! C'est lui qui m'a laissé en plan !

-Je sais qu'il est parti hier soir sans rien à dire à personnes sauf à moi et apparemment à toi , avoua le plus âgé .

Le jeune Phantomhive resta interdit face à la déclaration de son aîné , depuis le coup du verre de whisky il avait toujours cru que Sebastian et son cousin était en très mauvais thermes . Mais , d'un autre côté , il était aussi de sa famille , il était donc logique qu'il le lui ai dit . Mais Ciel restait malgré tout perplexe , mais il voulait savoir aussi pourquoi son camarade de chambre était parti ainsi . Il se tenta donc :

-Puisqu'il t'a dit qu'il partait , tu sais sans doute la raison . Ou bien je me trompe ?

-Nan , tu ne te trompes pas , lâcha l'étudiant plus âgé .

-Alors , pourrais tu me la dire ?

-Bien , mais dans un lieu plus calme où des oreilles indiscrètes ne risqueraient pas d'entendre .

Ciel compris tout de suite le sous-entendu quand son camarade lança un regard furtif à la table d'à côté où tout un groupe de jeune fille toutes plus snobes les une que les autres s'était assises . Le jeune Phantomhive en reconnu quelques unes comme ayant essayées de lui faire des avances , tout comme certaines en avaient fait à Sebastian d'ailleurs . Il s'imaginait très bien que l'une d'elles n'aurait pas hésité en apprenant le départ de son camarade de chambre à hurler des phrases telles que "Comment a t-il osé me faire ça ! ! ! C'était l'homme de ma vie ! ! ! Il comptait tellement pour moi ! ! ! Ma vie n'a plus aucun sens sans lui ! ! !" tout en pleurant sur des faits totalement fictifs . Et Ciel se refusait à subir ce genre de spectacle désolant puisqu'il savait très bien qu'aucunes de ces dindes ne pourraient jamais comprendre la douleur que lui subit en ce moment même , cela l'aurait dégouté au point qu'il aurait été capable d'en frapper une .

-Pourquoi n'irions nous pas dans la chambre que je partage avec Alois ? Nous serions au calme là bas , proposa l'étudiant plus âgé .

Le plus jeune acquiesça d'un hochement de tête alors qu'il entamait son dessert .

Après avoir fini leurs repas , Ciel et Claude se rendirent dans la chambre de celui ci rapidement . Une fois dans la pièce , le jeune Phantomhive regarda tout autour de lui , l'un des lits était défait , des vêtements trainaient sur le matelas et des objets d'origines non identifiées gisaient au sol tout autour . Quant à l'autre lit , il était fait et ce côté était parfaitement rangé . Il devina facilement que le coin en bazar n'était autre que celui d'Alois , et l'autre à Claude .

Il s'assit sur le lit rangé avec une petite gêne , surtout quand son aîné vint le rejoindre , il se tassa contre le mûr et évita tout contacte . Etrangement , il ne se sentait pas à l'aise , mais alors pas du tout du tout . Mais la curiosité l'emporta sur sa gêne .

-Alors , dis moi pourquoi Sebastian est parti si précipitamment ! ordonna t-il à brule pourpoint .

L'étudiant à lunettes le regarda quelques instants avant de prendre la parole :

-Eh bien , t-as t-il parlé de l'histoire entre une tiers autre personne , lui et moi ?

-Il m'a dit que tu lui en voulait car la personne dont tu étais amoureux s'était amouraché de lui .

-Bien , alors son départ provient de cet évènement .

-Que c'est-il véritablement passé ? demanda Ciel , sa curiosité piquée à vif .

Claude prit une légère inspiration , et parla :

-Tout à commencer lorsque l'on à rencontré une personne du nom de Haneul (à prononcer Hanéoul ;) , et je fut étrangement attiré par lui .

-"Lui" , c'était un homme ? le coupa Ciel .

Claude ne prit pas la peine de répondre , il continua juste :

-Donc , je disais , mais le problème fut qu'en vérité Haneul était amoureux de Sebastian , quand il me l'a avoué j'ai été profondément attristé , mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'en ai voulu à Sebastian . Et mon cousin aussi était attiré par Haneul . Bien sûr , malgré le fait que je sois d'un naturel jaloux , j'étais heureux pour eux . Jamais je ne me serais opposé à leur amour , malgré les sentiments puissants que j'éprouvais pour Haneul . Mais un jour , Haneul se rendit compte que Sebastian s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui et qu'il commençait à s'intéresser à d'autres personnes . Et , malgré les apparences , Haneul était une personne très fragile et instable . Voir que la seule personnes que l'on aime s'éloigner de soit tout ça à cause de son rang et de sa popularité cela créé forcément un choc . De ce fait , une fois qu'il fut pratiquement abandonné par Sebastian , Haneul décida de se donner la mort .

Claude fit une petite pause pour reprendre son souffle , ses yeux s'étant voilés partiellement , de tristesse sans doute , mais il continua :

-J'en ai toujours extrêmement voulu à mon cousin d'avoir agi comme ça . Mais ma haine c'est estompée quand j'ai apprit qu'en vérité c'était de le faute de notre famille et de ses parents qui ne voulaient pas ternir l'image des Michaelis en ayant un enfant homosexuel . C'est idiot n'est ce pas ? finit-il par dire .

-Vraiment ... Je ne comprends pas ce genre d'agissements , tout le monde a le droit d'être celui qu'il veut être . Mais en quoi cette histoire me concerne t-elle ? demanda Ciel perplexe .

-Et bien , pour tout t'avouer , Haneul c'est toi , lâcha Claude sur un ton égal .

Le jeune Phantomhive écarquilla les yeux , il ne comprenait pas un traitre mots de son aîné . Lui , Haneul ?

-Quoi ? ! Comment ça je suis Haneul ? Moi je suis Ciel Phantomhive !

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'ai voulu dire , corrigea le plus âgé .

-Alors formules mieux ta phrase ! commença à s'énerver le jeune Phantomhive .

-Dans ces cas là , en vérité , ta morphologie , ton visage ainsi que ton caractère sont en tout points semblables à ceux de Haneul . En clair , tu es son sosie conforme , autant physiquement que psychologiquement . C'est pour cela que lors de notre première rencontre j'ai été troublé en te voyant , tout comme Sebastian .

-Je vois ... soupira le plus jeune . Mais , que t'a dit Sebastian au moment de partir .

-Il m'a tout simplement dit qu'il ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps la vue d'une personnes dont il a causé la mort , et que sinon il risquerait de te faire du mal tout comme il l'a fait avec Haneul .

-En gros , il a préféré fuir , lâcha Ciel .

-Dans un sens oui , et il a utilisé Haneul comme excuse , avoua Claude .

-Ce n'est qu'un lâche , dit le garçon aux cheveux gris d'un ton détaché .

-Tu lui en veux ?

-Bien sûr ! Quelle question idiote ! Il c'est enfuie comme un voleur sans même m'avoir dit pourquoi ! Et surtout , il n'a pas prit en compte mes sentiments ...

-Et donc , tu l'aimes ?

Le jeune Phantomhive hésité quelques secondes avant de parler , mais après tout , que risquait-il ? Lui même l'avait dit après y avoir réfléchit , tout le monde a le droit d'être comme il veut , et tant pis si tout le lycée ainsi que sa famille soient au courant !

-Oui , je l'aime du plus profond de mon coeur , il est mon premier amour , mais il m'a largement déçu en s'enfuyant ainsi , confia t-il .

Claude le regarda interdit , il semblait réfléchir à la meilleure manière de formuler sa phrase . Enfin , l'étudiant à lunettes se lança en s'approchant d'autant plus de son cadet .

-Puisqu'il n'est plus là , pourquoi ne le remplacerais-tu pas par quelqu'un d'autre dans ton coeur ? demanda t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Ciel .

Le jeune Phantomhive reçus une décharge électrique à ce contacte , il n'aimait pas du tout ça .

-Que fais-tu ? Recules !

-Je ne veux que te montrer qu'il 'y a pas que des gens lâche dans notre famille , la preuve , je suis là .

-Je ne comprend pas , et ne veux pas comprendre , ce que tu insinues dans ta phrase !

Mais déjà , Claude venait de prendre Ciel par la mâchoire d'une main pour approcher son visage du sien et de l'autre bras il avait encerclé ses frêles épaules . Le jeune Phantomhive voulu se libérer de cette étreinte si désagréable , mais son aîné avait bien plus de force que lui , et il se refusait à appeler de l'aide . Fierté oblige ... Mais , tendis que les lèvres de Claude s'approchaient des siennes , il pesait le pour et le contre . A bas cette fichue fierté , il ne tenait pas non plus à être violé ! Il prit l'étudiant à lunettes par les épaules et pu se reculer un peu alors qu'il remplissait d'air ses poumons .

-Lâche moi tout de suite ! ! s'écria t-il .

Et , comme si ses prière qu'une tiers personne vienne l'aider furent entendues , la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Alois affolé .

-Claude ! Qu'es tu en train de faire à Ciel ? ! s'exclama t-il .

Le plus âgé fit volte face rapidement en repoussant le jeune Phantomhive , le blondinet s'approcha de ses camarades de classes rapidement et attrapa Ciel par les épaules en le faisant se lever .

-Que comptais tu lui faire ? ! demanda t-il largement énervé .

-Rien , je voulais juste l'embrasser , lâcha Claude d'un air absent .

-Pardon ? ! ! ! s'indigna le jeune Phantomhive en se libérant de l'étreinte d'Alois . Dans ce genre de cas tu aurais pu me demander avant d'agir ! Et puis , on aurait vraiment dit que tu voulais carrément me violer !

-Te violer ? Voyons , je n'aurais jamais osé .

-En tout cas , je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont tu as "juste" voulu m'embrasser ! Je préfère partir , siffla Ciel en franchissant la porte .

Alois , qui voulu retenir son camarade de classe , se tourna rapidement vers Claude et se retint de lui coller une gifle . Il semblait même avoir légèrement les larmes aux yeux des agissement de son aîné . Le jeune Trancy posa alors ses petites mains sur celles bien plus grande de l'étudiant à lunettes .

-Je sais à quel point tu aimais Haneul ... Mais , s'il te plait , Ciel n'est pas lui ... Et puis , tu m'as moi , n'est ce pas ? demanda Alois d'une voix tremblante .

Claude le regarda sans rien dire , il retira juste ses mains de dessous celles du plus jeune avant de les poser doucement sur les joues du blond . Il afficha alors un semblant de sourire avant de passer ses doigts fins dans les cheveux du plus jeune dans un geste doux .

-Comment pourrais-je te remplacer ? souffla le plus âgé .

Les yeux d'Alois s'agrandirent alors en une expression d'étonnement , qui fut vite remplacée par un sourire heureux . Combien de fois avait-il rêvé du jour où Claude lui dirait enfin ces mots ? Il éprouvait , et ce , depuis bien longtemps , des sentiments interdits envers son camarade de chambre , il les lui montrait même très souvent en de petits gestes charmeurs . Mais jamais son aîné n'avait semblé lui porter une quelconque affection . Ces simples mots lui suffirent pour le rendre heureux .

-Merci , Claude ... dit-il en l'enlaçant passionnément .

Mais , dans son dos , il ne put voir le sourire attristé du plus âgé . Malgré ce qu'il avait dit , jamais il ne pourrait oublier Haneul .

Ciel marchait d'un pas énervé vers sa chambre , jamais on ne lui avait encore fait subir un tel affront ! De quel droit Claude le confondait-il avec cet personnes qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam au point de vouloir l'embrasser si ce n'était plus ? ! Il entra dans sa chambre avant de frapper brutalement dans le lit avec son pied , fou de rage . Mais , il n'était pas dans cet état juste à cause de l'agissement de Claude , non , il en voulait aussi à Sebastian ainsi qu'à lui même . Il se trouvait stupide d'avoir agi avec naïveté , mais surtout , si Sebastian voyait en lui Haneul , ce la voulait forcément dire qu'il était aussi attiré par lui . En clair , peut être que son aîné l'aimait , mais alors , il était parti pour ne pas lui faire subir la même douleur qu'il l'avait déjà fait vivre à cet autre jeune homme .

-Si seulement il m'avait dit tout ça avant de partir j'aurais fait en sorte que notre amour reste secret , en tout cas , moi au moins je ne me serais pas suicider ! ironisa t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit . Un Phantomhive ne fuit pas en se donnant la mort ! Mais , je peux le comprendre , moi même j'ai peur d'en parler à ma cousine au risque de ridiculiser ma famille toute entière . Mais je jure qu'un jour je dirai tout ! Par contre , je ne le ferai qu'accompagné de la personne que j'aime , mais en l'occurrence il n'est pas ici ... Et me voila en train de parler tout seul ! s'énerva t-il en partant dans la salle de bain pour se doucher .

Après s'être lavé , changer en tenu de nuit , Ciel prit la carte que lui avait donné Sebastian et parti se coucher . Il serra le petit bout de papier contre son coeur alors que les larmes commençaient de nouveau à lui monter aux yeux . Il se tourna sur le côté et imaginé le garçon aux yeux sanguin allongé sur le lit d'en face en train de le dévisager , son habituel sourire moquer aux lèvres . Alors , le jeune Phantomhive s'endormi tranquillement , l'image de son premier amour dans la tête .

* * *

Et , pour les personnes qui auraient remarquées , haneul veut dire quelque chose , a vous de savoir quoi (si vous ne savez pas déjà XD et une petite aide : Corée ;)

Bon , voila le chapitre où , je pense , une grande parti des anti-claudes voudront sans aucuns doutes trucider l'autre clodo XD (moi y comprit) Mais , je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose , à cause de cet histoire avec Haneul , on se rend compte que Claude aussi est triste et qu'on devrait le plaindre XD Je me complique la vie ! En tout cas , je suis pas trop fan du couple Claude x Alois , alors je ne le ferai véritablement apparaitre que dans ce chapitre ;p

Laissez des Reviews sur vos impressions !

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	15. Chapitre 14 : Souffrance cachée

**Note : **revoila un chapitre tout frai ! Bon , alors , vue que j'ai l'impression que personne n'a vraiment trouvé ce que voulait dire haneul la réponse est toute simple , y faut juste y penser ;) haneul veut dire ciel en Coréen ! XD j'ai pas cherché bien loin , mais si je l'avais appelé Sky ça l'aurait moins fait ... -_-" j'ai bien cherché sur internet pour trouver ça moi en plus XD (genre lexilogos puis traduction -_-") ... Bon , a part ça , je tiens à prévenir que dans ce chapitre vous aurez au début une sorte d'envie de meurtre mais en même temps vous lui en serez reconnaissant ! Qui ? Bah , devinez XD

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Souffrance cachée .**

Sebastian regardait droit devant lui , de magnifiques cernes noires avaient trouvées refuges sous ses yeux d'un rouge sanguin inquiétant . Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas dormi , plus précisément depuis son départ du lycée Phantomhive tout ce temps s'était écoulé . Il était assis là , sur ce qui semblait être une caisse en bois , dans un ancien entrepôt vide , dans l'obscurité . A côté de lui se trouvait une malle en cuir marron contenant ses affaires . Il se sentait lâche , lasse et fatigué . Il avait déjà vécu une période comme celle là , juste après la mort de Haneul il s'était sentit aussi vide qu'en ce moment même .

Il repensait à l'expression de Ciel au moment où il lui avait dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas , qu'il le détestait ... _Mensonges ... _Mais , en vérité , la personne qu'il détestait le plus au Monde en ce moment même n'était autre que lui même . _Je me hais ! _songea t-il en revoyant le visage du jeune Phantomhive .

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensés les plus sombres et douloureuses , une personne entra dans l'entrepôt . La grande porte en fer émis un grincement sur aiguë qui obligea Sebastian à se boucher les oreilles , tout comme la lumière vive pénétrant dans la pièce lui fit plisser les yeux . Mais , malgré sa vue à demi brouillée , il put sans grand mal reconnaitre son visiteur improvisé . Cet personne n'était autre que son cousin . Claude Faustus .

-Je savais bien que j'allais te trouver ici , dit-il en refermant la porte .

-Que fais-tu là ? demanda Sebastian sur la défensive .

-Tu viens souvent ici quand tu déprimes totalement , continua Claude .

-Je suis flatté que tu en saches autant sur mes petites manies , mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question .

-Eh bien , je suis venu pour Ciel , lâcha Claude d'un ton détaché .

-Pardon ? C'est lui qui t'a demandé de venir ? demanda le garçon aux yeux sanguins en se levant brusquement .

-Pas exactement , c'est plutôt son regard langoureux pour toi qui me l'a supplié .

-Alors ne te mêle pas des affaires qui ne te regardent pas ! s'exclama t-il en s'approchant de son cousin .

Claude afficha un sourire qui ne lui ressemblait pas avant d'attraper Sebastian par le col , le rapprochant de lui brutalement . Celui aux yeux sanguins voulu se détacher de lui , mais la fatigue altéra grandement ses mouvements .

-Je vois que tu as aussi passé de trop nombreuses nuits blanches pour pouvoir te débattre ! pouffa Claude .

Sebastian ne répondit rien , il décrocha juste un coup de point magistrale à son cousin en se décollant de lui d'un bon . La fatigues plus le sentiment de haine envers lui même suffirent à lui faire perdre son sang froid . Il avait l'impression d'être un livre ouvert pour l'étudiant à lunettes , comme s'il lisait sans aucuns problèmes ses sentiments .

-Mais tu sembles avoir assez de forces pour pouvoir te battre ! siffla Claude en crachant un peu de sang .

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? réitéra Sebastian . Tu n'es pas venu que pour Ciel , je me trompes ?

-Tu as tort , je suis bien là pour lui , et pour toi .

-Pourquoi ? ! demanda un Sebastian déstabilisé .

-Parce qu'il t'aime , voila pourquoi je dois te ramener auprès de lui ! Il souffre trop loin de toi .

-C'est justement pour l'empêcher qu'il ne souffre que je suis parti !

-Menteur , railla celui à lunettes .

-Pardon ? En quoi suis-je donc un menteur ?

-Parce que tu te ment à toi même , tu dis vouloir le bien de Ciel en t'éloignant de lui , mais en vérité c'est pour te protéger toi même que tu es parti !

-Sous-entends tu quelque chose ? demanda Sebastian en s'approchant d'autant plus de son cousin .

-Oui , que tu n'es qu'un lâche .

Claude ne put rien dire d'autre , il vit juste le poing de Sebastian s'approcher à une vitesse fulgurante de son visage puis il percuta brutalement le sol . Il se releva gauchement en frottant son nez ensanglanté . Quand il regarda son cousin droit dans les yeux il comprit immédiatement qu'il avait touché un point sensible , pourquoi ne pas le titiller encore un peu ?

-Tu t'es enfui en utilisant Haneul comme excuse !

-Comment ? ! grogna le garçon aux yeux sanguins .

-Oui , c'est toi qui souffre et tu as utilisé Haneul pour mieux t'enfuir !

L'énervement emporta Sebastian , ses mouvements furent moins précis . Ce qui aida grandement Claude pour esquiver ce poing rageur qui lui était dédié , mais il n'avait pas calculé une autre partie du corps . Il réalisa son erreur quand le pied de son cousin vint se loger dans le creux de son estomac , manquant de le faire vomir et l'envoyant valser . Il toussa en reprenant son souffle , mais son sourire ne se s'effaça pas , loin de là .

-A la vue de ta réaction , j'ai juste , n'est ce pas ? continua Claude en évitant un second coup .

-Tais toi ! s'écria Sebastian en attrapant le garçon aux yeux jaunes .

D'un mouvement de jambe , il le fit basculer sur le côté avant de le plaquer sauvagement au sol . Il s'assit à califourchon sur son bassin et continua à lui asséner des coups de poings rageurs . Claude encaissa les coups , ainsi que la douleur , la fureur semblait avoir baissé légèrement la puissance de l'étudiant aux cheveux corbeau . Quand Sebastian sembla reprendre son souffle , il continua à le provoquer .

-J'ai tout raconté à Ciel , il n'en revenait pas que tu l'ai abandonné juste à cause de Haneul ! Il était très attristé , j'ai d'ailleurs voulu le consoler un petit peu , finit-il en affichant un sourire malicieux .

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux de rage .

-Que lui as-tu fait ? ! ! tonitrua t-il .

-Rien , ne t'inquiètes pas , je voulais juste voir à quel point il tenait à toi . D'ailleurs , j'ai aussi vue ce que tu lui as laissé .

-Quoi ? ! Tu as trouvé la carte ? ! ! s'énerva Sebastian en lui donnant un autres coup de poing .

-En plus d'être un lâche , tu es un imbécile à ce que je vois ! ironisa Claude alors que du sang coulait de plus en plus de la commissure de ses lèvres .

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? Et puis , je ne suis pas un lâche !

-Si tu en ais un , mais surtout un idiot car je viens de te faire marcher , je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette carte .

-Comment ? ! Tu t'es carrément foutu de ma gueule ! !

-C'est toi qui en as parlé en premier , moi je n'ai rien dit , tu t'es trahis tout seul , maintenant , vue que tu as laissé une petite carte à ton cher Ciel , cela veut forcément dire que tu regrettes d'être parti !

Sebastian ne répondit rien , mais il frappa une nouvelle fois Claude et quelques gouttelettes de sang vinrent se déposer sur sa joue rougie par la rage . Il n'avait jamais haïs son cousin , même en cet instant il s'en voulait bien plus à lui même . Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour faire taire l'étudiant à lunettes de manière à l'empêcher de dévoiler la vérité qu'il s'efforçait de cacher au plus profond de son coeur était de le frapper . Son seul moyen de se défendre vis-à-vis de ses sentiments . Il s'arrêta malgré tout pour reprendre son souffle .

-Arrête de te mentir ! Tu as fuit tout simplement pour te protéger d'être "hanté" par le fantôme de Haneul , autant physiquement que psychologiquement !

-Tais toi ! ordonna furieusement Sebastian .

-En partant ainsi , tu souffres toi même encore plus et tu fais souffrir Ciel ! continua Claude en recevant un autre coup de poing .

-Je ... Je n'ai pas voulu que notre famille lui fasse du mal ! tenta vainement le garçon aux yeux sanguins .

-Ne te caches pas derrière cela ! Notre famille ne touchera jamais aux Phantomhive ! Tu as juste peur de la réaction des autres s'ils apprennent que tu aimes un homme ! Tu entends , tu as peur du regard des autres parce que tu ais attiré par une personne du même sexe que toi !

-Ne dis rien de plus sinon ... sa voix mourut dans sa gorge tant la vérité lui faisait mal .

-Sinon quoi ? Tu me frapperas ? Peuh ! Tu ne sais donc te défendre de mes remarques que par les poings ? !

Sebastian posa une main sur le sol pendant que l'autre tenait encore fermement le col de la chemise de son cousin . Ses yeux semblaient s'être voilés .

-Tu as préféré fuir plutôt que d'affronter les autres ainsi que notre famille , Ciel , lui , semblait être près à tout avouer , à la seule condition que tu sois à ses côtés .

-Rassures moi ... A t-il voulu ... Mettre fin à ses jours ?... demanda l'étudiant aux yeux sanguins d'une voix tremblante .

-Nan , certes ton comportement l'a fortement blessé , mais jamais il ne se suiciderai , ça je peux te l'assurer .

-C'est bien mieux ainsi ...

Sebastian poussa un long soupire avant de se pencher en avant et de coller son front contre le sol , son menton légèrement posé sur l'épaule de Claude . L'étudiant à lunettes déposa doucement ses mains sur le dos vouté de son cousin , ce fut le seul signe d'affection qu'il s'accorda à montrer envers lui . Dans le creux de son oreilles , il entendait distinctement le souffle saccadé du garçon aux yeux sanguins et pendant une fraction de secondes il crut cependant qu'il cachait difficilement ses larmes . Même à la mort de Haneul il ne l'avait pas vue comme ça , mais dans un autre sens il avait préféré l'éviter . Jamais Claude n'aurait cru que Sebastian était affecté à ce point .

-Je souffre , Claude ... J'ai mal rien qu'au fait de penser que Ciel est si triste à cause de moi ... souffla Sebastian .

-Je le voyais dans tes yeux , tu ne voulais pas partir loin de lui .

-Mais ... J'ai eu peur ... Quand j'ai revu Haneul dans un rêve , je l'ai vu disparaitre ... Pendant une fraction de seconde j'ai cru que c'était Ciel ... J'avais peur de le détruire ... J'avais peur de me détruire !...

La voix de Sebastian mourut dans sa gorge , jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi vulnérable . Claude resserra un peu plus son étreinte , un geste doux qui ne lui ressemblait pas . Son cousin avait toujours afficher une expression moqueuse et malicieuse , mais ça n'avait toujours été qu'un masque . Lui même arborait un visage indifférent , il ne montrait ses vraies expression qu'à une seule personne . Alois ... Il lui faisait confiance , il lui avait dit l'incident avec Haneul . Dans un sens , les deux cousins étaient extrêmement semblables , ils avaient toujours eu l'habitude de cacher leurs sentiments .

Après une bonne heure à discuter la meilleure décision que devait choisir Sebastian , Claude décida qu'il était bon pour lui de partir pour laisser son cousin réfléchir tranquillement . Alors qu'il avait ouvert la porte et s'apprêtait à la refermer il se tourna vers le garçon aux yeux sanguins .

-Et tu as intérêt à faire le bon choix , sinon je te préviens : je viendrai te chercher et te trainerai devant Ciel pour que tu lui présente tes excuses ! s'exclama t-il en le pointant du doigt alors qu'il refermait la porte dans un grincement .

Sebastian baissa la tête et afficha un sourire amusé teinté de tristesse .

**.**

**.**

Ciel marchait dans le couloir menant à sa chambre d'un pas assuré , cela faisait bientôt deux semaines que Sebastian avait disparu et bien évidemment ses groupies avaient hurlé leur désespoir de manière on ne peut plus théâtrale , donnant au jeune Phantomhive des envies de meurtres . Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte il vit Claude s'approcher de lui . Le plus âgé plongea son regard dans le sien avant d'afficher un sourire sincère . Pendant qu'il le dépassait il déposa sa main sur son épaule .

-Ne t'en fais pas , chuchota t-il alors qu'il disparaissait dans le tournant du couloir .

Ciel tourna vivement sa tête dans la direction de Claude , il arqua un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension en pénétrant dans sa chambre . Il s'assit sur son lit et prit la carte que lui avait donné Sebastian et la serra tendrement contre son coeur . Une impression plus qu'agréable lui picotant le ventre .

* * *

Bon , pour toutes celles qui rêvait de frapper Sebastian parce qu'il s'est enfui , maintenant vous avez une bonne raison ^^ Et pour celles qui voulaient le revoir j'espère vous avoir comblé :p Avec ce chapitre , j'ai fait en sorte de montrer un côté extrêmement sensible de Sebastian , j'espère juste ne pas l'avoir fait trop OOC ... Et puis , je sais pas pour vous , mais en écrivant ce chapitre , je me suis retrouvée à bien aimer Claude parce qu'il voulait convaincre Sebastian de retourner auprès de Ciel ! En bref , laissez des Reviews sur vos impressions !

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	16. Chapitre 15 : Fille poison

**Note : **ouais ! J'ai publié en un temps record ! ! XD ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié un chapitre aussi vite :p (d'habitude le met peut être un mois ...) Dans celui là on ne connait pas encore la décision de Sebastian , vous aurez envie de tuer quelqu'un mais surtout et je vais mettre en avant un de mes couples préféré ! !

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Fille Poison .**

Ciel passa sa matinée tranquillement , les cours allèrent bons trains et rapidement quand sonna enfin l'heure de la pose déjeuner . Pour une fois , il céda au caprice d'Alois et vint s'assoir à la table que le blond partageait avec Claude . D'ailleurs , à bien y regarder de plus près , l'étudiant à lunettes avait la commissure des lèvres légèrement fendue mais le jeune Phantomhive préféra ne rien dire . De temps à autres il répondait au jeune Trancy , mais le plus souvent il le laissait terminer son long monologue . Une fois le déjeuner terminé , Ciel regagna sa salle de classe dans le silence .

Il s'assit à sa place habituelle et posa son regard sur la chaise vide à côté de lui en poussant un soupire de lassitude . Quand un homme d'origine chinoise entra dans la pièce les conversations des élèves prirent fins . L'homme , le professeur Lau , commença donc son cours après avoir parlé furtivement de la mini jupe bien trop longue de l'uniforme du lycée . Ensuite arriva M. Tanaka , mais malheureusement son cours ne dura pas vraiment longtemps car il émit un sifflement aiguë avant de reprendre sa forme de "pitit prof' Tanaka !" comme l'avait surnommé affectueusement Alois .

Enfin les cours de l'après midi terminés , Ciel parti regagner sa chambre pour prendre une douche avant de diner . Le jeune Phantomhive sentait son coeur lourd malgré le fait qu'il soit de plutôt bonne humeur aujourd'hui . Mais il savait pertinemment que le premier désagrément venu il deviendrait d'une humeur massacrante .

Sa marche fut interrompue car une jeune fille dont le nom ressemblait vaguement à Rosélia d'après Ciel vint se planter face à lui , les mains posées sur ses hanches de manière dédaigneuse , tout comme la façon dont elle et ses amies le regardaient . Le jeune Phantomhive reconnu la jeune fille comme étant celle à avoir taper le plus gros scandale comme quoi Sebastian n'aurait jamais du partir car il était l'homme de sa vie . Comment aurait-il pu la louper avec ses cheveux verts pommes et ses yeux véron rouge et bleu qu'elle disait naturels ?

-Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il se passe au moins ? demanda t-elle de manière hautaine .

-Oui , que toi et les groupies de Sebastian êtes en train de m'empêcher de retourner dans ma chambre , remarqua le jeune garçon d'un air blasé .

-Très drôle M. Je-suis-indifférent-à-tout , mais moi je te parle du départ de mon cher Sebby ! siffla t-elle .

Ciel tiqua , il détestait cette manière qu'elle venait d'avoir pour appeler ainsi Sebastian . Il remarqua ensuite qu'une foule de gens s'était retrouvée à les entourer .

-Et que veux tu me dire sur son départ ? Que cela te brise le coeur ? Que tu étais la femme de sa vie ? Merci , mais j'ai déjà entendu .

-Voila pourquoi je voulais te parler , la manière que tu as de ne pas déplorer le départ de mon Sebby ! Mais je me rend bien compte que tu t'en fout totalement ! s'exclama t-elle en faisant un geste théâtrale de la main .

Ciel fronça les sourcils , sentant sa main le démanger .

-Et qu'est ce qu'il te fait dire que je m'en fout ?

-Tu n'as pas réagis quand tu as su qu'il était parti ! Mais je me doutais bien que toi et lui ne vous appréciez pas .

Le jeune Phantomhive sentit un sentiment de rage monter soudainement , de quel droit prenait-elle sa place ou encore celle de Sebastian pour parler de leur sentiments ? Elle avait beau être une dinde ignorante , il avait une envie irréprochable de ...

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda t-il en serrant les poings .

-Tout simplement parce que cela ce voit ! Ton visage n'a toujours montré que de l'indifférence à son égard ! Et son regard à lui semblait méfiant vis-à-vis de toi ! Mais pas besoin de le cacher , vue comment tu as réagis quand il est parti , derrière ton masque d'indifférence tu devais être fou de joie quand tu t'es dit que tu allais enfin avoir ta chambre pour toi tout seul ! Avoue ! En vérité , tu ne l'aimes tout simplement pas ! cracha t-elle de ses paroles qui furent brulante comme du poison pour le jeune garçon .

C'en fut trop , la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase . Ciel s'approcha de la jeune fille d'un pas rageur en levant brusquement son bras . Tant pis s'il ne la tuait pas , ce serait au moins une bonne chose de faite . Jamais il n'avait encore ressentit une telle haine , comment cette vipère pouvait-elle dire qu'il était heureux du départ de Sebastian ? ! Comment pouvait-elle dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas ? ! Comme si elle connaissait ses sentiments ! Et puis , comment pouvait-elle dire que Sebastian était l'homme de sa vie alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais côtoyer ? ! Il haïssait cette manière de se conduire telle une héroïne de tragédie !

Alors que Ciel abaissait sa main d'un geste empli de fureur , quelqu'un lui saisit le poignet , l'arrêtant dans son élan . Une personne tout de rouge vêtue s'interposa entre lui et la jeune fille qu'il reconnu immédiatement comme étant sa tante Angelina , Mme. Red . Il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté pour apercevoir Grell lui tenant fermement le bras, il affichait un air grave .

-Qu'un homme frappe une femme est inadmissible , par contre ...

La proviseur adjoint ne termina pas sa phrase , elle administra juste une claque à la jeune fille . Le bruit résonna dans tout le couloir , vite masqué par les exclamations admiratifs des élèves présents tout autour d'eux . Rosélia sembla murmurer des phrases tells que "taisez vous ! Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ! Je suis la fille cachée de la Reine d'Angleterre ! La Pricesse déchue ! Alors taisez vous si vous ne voulez pas finir exécuter !" alors qu'elle lançait des regards assassins au étudiants qui ricanaient à ses remarques .

-C'est bien la première fois que je rencontre une jeune fille aussi répugnante que toi ! De quel droit te permet tu de juger les gens ainsi ? Ne te crois pas si importante aux yeux de Sebastian , il ne te remarquait même pas . Puis , arrêtes de ne regarder que ton nombril ! Et ne dis plus jamais que Ciel n'est pas affecté par son départ , est ce bien clair ? demanda t-elle d'un ton impératif .

Mme. Red se retourna et parti en direction de son bureau à l'autre bout du couloir , elle leva alors une main .

-Grell , l'appela t-elle en disparaissant au coin du couloir .

-Bien Madame , acquiesça le professeur en suivant la jeune femme tout en tenant Ciel par le poignet .

Une fois arrivés dans le bureau , Angelina referma la porte , désigna une chaise à son neveu et partie s'assoir dans son fauteuil . Elle déposa ensuite son front contre ses poings après avoir posé ses coudes sur son bureau .

-Jamais je n'ai eu autant envie d'éventrer quelqu'un ... soupira t-elle .

-N'avez-vous pas mal agis en giflant ainsi cette jeune fille , Madame ? demanda Grell légèrement inquiet .

-Ne t'en fait pas , elle en aurai bien trop honte pour pouvoir en parler à qui que ce soit . Mais maintenant revenons en à toi , Ciel .

A l'entente de son nom le jeune garçon baissa légèrement la tête .

-J'ai agis sans réfléchir , veuillez m'excuser ma Tante , dit-il en serrant ses petits doigts sur le tissus de son pantalon .

-Je ne te parle pas de ce qu'il vient d'arriver , je peux tout à fait comprendre ton envie de la baffer ! ironisa t-elle en levant une main et faisant mine de frapper quelque chose . Mais ce que je ne comprend pas , c'est pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé .

-De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Ciel perplexe .

-De l'amour si sincère que tu éprouves envers Sebastian , lâcha Mme. Red en plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune garçon .

-Pardon ? s'exclama t-il en manquant de s'étouffer .

-Oui , Claude m'a tout raconter et veut que je t'aide .

En cet instant , si le jeune Phantomhive n'éprouvait pas quelque chose comme de la trahison envers son camarade de classe à lunettes c'était un sentiment tout comme . Tout aussi proche . Alors , inquiet du fait que sa tante soit au courant mais bien plus à un autre sujet , il se retourna vivement vers le professeur Sutcliff . La jeune femme poussa un ricanement en voyant la réaction de l'élève .

-Ne t'en fais pas , Grell ne dira rien , le rassura t-elle .

Ciel se remit face à Mme. Red et prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il pesait le pour et le contre , il décida enfin de parler .

-Je ne vous en ai pas parlé car j'avais peur de votre réaction , mais surtout que vous le disiez à certaines personnes et que je ridiculise la famille Phantomhive , avoua t-il avec honte .

La jeune femme sourit à la franchise de son neveu , elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir .

-Ciel , il faut que tu saches que si tu me demandes de garder quelque chose de secret jamais je ne le dirais , même à ma propre famille . Maintenant , si tu as quelque chose à me dire je serai toujours là pour toi , confia Angelina .

Ciel releva faiblement la tête , l'ayant baissé durant ses aveux , et plongea son regard dans celui maternelle de sa tante . Elle avait un expression sereine et regardait le jeune garçon comme s'il était son propre fils . A cette vision , les lèvres du jeune Phantomhive se fendirent en un sourire sincère et triste . Puis il se décida à se confier .

En partant de sa rencontre avec Sebastian jusqu'au départ de ce dernier . Il parla des jours qu'il avait passé à pleurer , pendant que Grell faisait de son mieux pour calmer les ardeurs de Mme. Red sur "comment quelqu'un a t-il pu faire pleurer mon si adorable neveu ? !" . Après avoir passé un bonne heure en compagnie de sa tante à lui exposer ses sentiments , Ciel décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller manger . Sur ce , il laissa la proviseur adjoint et le professeur seuls dans le bureau après avoir refermé la porte .

Angelina se tourna vers Grell en soupirant de soulagement du fait que Ciel ai bien voulu se confier à elle . Elle se posta à côté du jeune homme et regarda la chaise à présent vide .

-Je suis heureuse que malgré ces évènements difficiles il continu de marcher droit devant lui sans s'égarer , souffla t-elle légèrement mélancolique .

-Il est courageux , mais jamais je ne me serais douté une seule seconde qu'il soit attiré par les hommes , admis Grell .

-Toi même tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ? s'étonna la jeune femme .

-Avec Undertaker on avait bien vu qu'il était amoureux , mais je n'aurais pas parié que ce soit d'un homme dont il s'était amouraché .

-Mais , normalement vous le remarquez entre ... la jeune femme sembla hésiter .

-Entre quoi ? l'invita à continuer le professeur .

-Alors , tu n'es pas ...?

Les yeux de Grell s'agrandirent , puis il se mit à rire aux éclats pendant que les joues d'Angelina prenaient la même teinte que ses cheveux .

-Bien sur que non je ne suis pas gay ! s'exclama t-il . Je peux draguer des mecs et même dire qu'ils sont beaux gosses mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis attiré par eux !

-Excuse moi alors , j'ai toujours cru que ... alors les yeux de la jeune femme pétillèrent . Cela veut dire que tu aimes une femme ! s'exclama t-elle avec enthousiasme .

-Eh bien , oui , avoua t-il .

-Qui est ce ? demanda Mme. Red en trépignant .

-Vous n'avez donc toujours pas remarqué ? demanda t-il malicieux en caressant les cheveux rouges de la proviseur adjoint .

Avant même que la femme n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit , le jeune homme plaqua doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes . D'abord étonné , Angelina répondit faiblement en se pressant d'autant plus à Grell . Le professeur demanda alors l'accès à un baiser bien plus passionné de la pointe de la langue . La jeune femme le lui accorda bien volontier , alors qu'elle agrippait sauvagement ses longs cheveux les mains du jeune homme descendirent doucement vers la chute de ses reins pendant que sa langue rencontrai la sienne dans un balai endiablé . Les deux semblaient avoir de l'expérience et cela se sentait aux gémissements étouffés par leurs lèvres qu'ils poussaient à l'unisson .

Angelina se décolla de Grell et reprit amplement son souffle , son regard reflétant du plaisir provoqué par le baiser langoureux . A peine eurent ils avalés de grandes bouffées d'air qu'ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour unirent leurs lèvres en un baiser sauvage .

**.**

Ciel s'appuya sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et huma l'air frais en regardant voler tranquillement des oiseaux . Il sentait que son coeur était bien plus léger et irait remercier sa tante d'avoir été un soutient pour lui . Mais un pressentiment lui indiquait qu'il ne devrait allé lui dire merci que le lendemain . Il parti donc se doucher innocemment sans une seule seconde imaginer qu'en ce moment même , que peut être grâce à lui , Grell et Angelina s'abandonnaient aux plaisirs de la chair et que le jeune Phantomhive n'aura plus jamais la même impression en s'asseyant sur la chaise où il s'était confié à la jeune femme .

* * *

Voila ! Bon , j'ai voulu détendre l'atmosphère avec le début et la fin de mon chapitre ^^ en tout cas , j'espère que certains auront appréciés le passage entre Grell et Mme. Red , c'est un de mes couples préféré ! (mais je ne justifie pas du tout le coup du "plaisir de la chair" ! j'ai toujours voulue l'écrire au moins une fois dans une de mes Fics :p) Et le prénom de la fille que sans doute tout le monde a envie de baffer m'a été inspiré de rose , mais ça a fini en nom de pokémon XD Et puis , vous aurez bien remarqué que cette fille était une sorte de Mary Sue (logique , mais j'aimerai la faire revenir au moins une fois pour que je me défoule un peu sur elle !) Et surtout , j'avoue : je suis une geek de pokémon :p Sinon , laissez des Reviews sur vos impressions !

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	17. Chapitre 16 : Souvenirs lointains

**Note : **je ... je ... Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir publié avec tant de retard ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Veuillez me pardonner ! ! ! ! ! Moi , pauvre auteur d'à peine quatorze ans , je suis encore trop jeune pour mourir! ! ! ! ToT (c'est pas vrai , je n'exagère pas du tout ...) Juste qu'en ce moment j'ai eu quelques petites préoccupations telles que les DEUX JOURS de brevet blanc ... Maintenant je suis en stage dans un merveilleux magasin que je conseil à tout le monde qui se trouve à Paris 4 rue Dante , son nom : Hayaku Shop ! (je fais un peu de pub :p) Je rentre tard , donc j'ai pas trop le temps pour mes Fics , mais ça ne dure qu'une semaine et ça se finit vendredi soir ... Bouh T^T ... Bon , et pour les personnes qui voulaient revoir Sebastian , et bien j'en suis désolée , mais c'est pas pour tout de suite ... Par contre je fais apparaitre un nouveau personnage qui n'aura pas non plus un très grand rôle pour l'instant , à part mon souffre douleur avec Rosélia (la Mary Sue de mon autre chapitre ^^)

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Souvenirs lointains .**

Le lendemain , comme Ciel l'avait prévu , il s'était rendu dans le bureau de sa tante pour la remercier de son écoute chaleureuse de la veille . Mais , étrangement , il la trouva comme habituellement assise dans son fauteuil , un sourire mutin jouant sur ses lèvres et une expression largement plus heureuse qu'à l'accoutumée . Le jeune garçon préféra ne rien dire et quitta la pièce d'un pas tranquille , il se dirigea alors vers sa chambre , étant samedi il aurait tout le loisir de se reposer calmement . Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs une tornade blonde lui sauta littéralement dessus , le faisant valser et manquant de le renverser en arrière .

-Ciel ! ! ! s'exclama Elizabeth . Que t'as dit Tante Ann hier soir ? ! J'étais si inquiète ! ! Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ?

-Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt puisque je n'ai pas été puni ni quoi que ce soit d'autre , soupira Ciel en se dégageant gentiment de l'étreinte de sa cousine .

-Ca me rassure ... Mais tout de même , quelle langue de vipère cette fille ! pesta la jeune fille .

Le jeune Phantomhive arqua les sourcils , s'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait Elisabeth dire du mal de quelqu'un ! Il afficha alors un petit sourire amusé en poussant un ricanement léger . Lizzy , elle , fut extrêmement heureuse d'apercevoir enfin un fascié heureux , ne serait ce que légèrement , sur le visage de son cousin . Mais le jeune garçon se recula d'un pas en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la blonde .

-Désolé Lizzy , mais je suis un peu fatigué et j'aimerai me reposer ce matin , s'excusa t-il en reprenant sa marche dans le couloir .

-Alors tu me diras tout ce midi ! s'exclama la jeune Midford en mettant ses mains en porte voix .

Ciel continua sa marche silencieuse , les bruits de ses pas résonnants dans le long couloir de mûrs blancs . Mais il fut stoppé une seconde fois , mais cette fois ci une main se posa doucement sur son épaule . Il tourna légèrement la tête , se demandant qui pouvait bien vouloir lui parler en ce moment même . Une femme .

-Veuillez m'excuser , mais pourriez vous m'indiquer la chambre de- ...

La voix de la jeune femme se bloqua dans sa gorge et son regard se fit effrayé . Sa peau de couleur mate faisait ressortir ses cheveux argentés et ses yeux d'un bleu saphir , elle semblait plus âgé que le jeune garçon . Elle secoua faiblement la tête en reprenant contenance , un sourire triste se teinta sur ses lèvres pulpeuse recouverte d'un rouge à lèvre mauve .

-Il ne peut pas être Haneul ... soupira t-elle à voix basse . Excusez moi , je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre . Donc , je voudrais savoir où se trouve la chambre de Claude Faustus .

Ciel tiqua au nom de ce jeune garçon qui , à cause de son suicide , avait fait partir Sebastian loin de lui . Cette jeune femme le connaissait donc au vue de sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait découvert son visage .

-Je sais qui est , plutôt était , Haneul , déclara le jeune Phantomhive d'une voix dure . Si vous voulez bien me suivre , je peux aussi vous conduire à la chambre de Claude .

La jeune femme écarquilla alors les yeux , surprise de ce que venait dire son interlocuteur . Mais elle lui emboîta le pas , pesant alors le pour et le contre du pourquoi du comment .

-Comment connaissez vous Haneul ? demanda t-elle faiblement .

-Commençons d'abord par les présentations , la coupa le jeune garçon . Mon nom est Ciel Phantomhive , d'après Claude et la réaction de Sebastian je serai le sosie de Haneul .

-Enchantée , je m'appelle Hannah Anafeloz , la soeur année d'Haneul , dit elle d'un ton morne .

Ciel s'arrêta net dans sa marche , puis la repris , mettant en ordre les mots prononcés par la jeune femme . Il était peut être logique qu'en tant que soeur de feu Haneul elle aille voir Claude , mais pourquoi maintenant ? Etait elle au courant de la disparition de Sebastian ? Ceci expliquerait donc cela . Mais il manquait tout de même une pièce au puzzle : pourquoi ne venir que maintenant ? Cela faisait bientôt trois semaines que son ex-camarade de chambre était parti . Avait-elle eu un emploi du temps trop chargé ? Mais Claude l'avait-il averti au moins ? Plus le jeune garçon se posait des questions moins elles lui paraissaient logiques et plus il se perdait dans le méandre infini de son esprit . Et , sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte , il se trouvait maintenant devant la porte de la chambre de l'étudiant à lunettes , Hannah sur ses talons . Il toqua donc fermement , deux coups , et une voix fluette lui répondit :

-Entrez ! s'exclama Alois à travers la porte .

Ils s'exécutèrent donc , mais , à peine eut-il pénétré dans la pièce que Ciel fut attrapé avec une douceur contenue par le jeune blond , heureux que son ami vienne le voir dans sa propre chambre . La jeune femme , elle , s'avança vers Claude et baissa légèrement la tête à sa hauteur .

-Cela faisait longtemps ... souffla Hannah d'un air mélancolique .

-Que viens tu faire ici ? demanda le plus grand (en taille) à brule pourpoint .

La jeune femme releva faiblement la tête avant de se coller littéralement à l'étudiant à lunettes .

-Je suis juste venu te voir , mais aussi pour te dire que ... elle sembla hésiter un court instant en encerclant la taille de son ami de ses bras . Sebastian n'a pas respecté l'orde que tu lui avais donné .

Claude ne répondit rien , du moins il n'en eu pas le temps car une main venait de saisir Hanna avec force , l'obligeant à se décrocher de lui en faisant face à son assaillant . La jeune femme parut presque outré en découvrant le visage d'Alois , ses iris bleus clairs maintenant habités par une colère sourde .

-Je ne te permets pas de te coller ainsi à Claude ! ! Si ce n'est que pour lui susurrer des mots d'amours baveux ou avoir des gestes indécents envers lui autant que tu t'en ailles ! ! ! s'écria le jeune blond en balayant l'air du bras .

-De quel droit oses tu me parler ainsi ? A ce que je sache , seul Claude est concerné par ce que je viens de dire , et puis sans doute un petit peu l'autre gosse au cache oeil vu qu'il ressemble tant à Haneul ! Mais , et toi ? Que sais tu de mon frère ? Rien sans doute ! cracha Hanna de manière méprisante .

Le comportement de la jeune femme venait de changé du tout au tout , elle qui au début paraissait douce et timide , maintenant elle se conduisait telle une jeune femme hautaine et vantarde ! A l'entente du terme qu'elle venait d'utiliser pour le désigner Ciel s'était avancé , près à la remettre à sa place . Mais , Alois repoussa brusquement Hannah par les épaules en incitant à son ami de ne pas avancer .

-Que sais tu de moi pour me juger ainsi ? ! Rien ! Voila ! ! Alors ne parles pas ! ! Par apport à ce que tu peux penser , malgré le fait que Ciel ressemble tant à Haneul il ne sait pas grand chose sur lui , alors que moi , je suis le premier à qui Claude en a parlé ! Claude m'a toujours dit ces sentiments , ce qu'il pensait d'Haneul ! Et je suis le seul à qui il ose dire tout cela ! s'écria le jeune Trancy , soudainement habité par la rage .

Hannah releva brusquement le bras , et l'abaissa brutalement de manière à mettre une gifle magistrale et sonore au jeune blond mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha . Claude lui retint le poignet , l'obligeant à reculer alors qu'il se mettait aux côtés d'Alois en passant un bras autour de sa taille fine de manière à le rapprocher de lui . La jeune femme claqua de la langue dans un bruit sec et parti s'assoir d'un pas nonchalant sur l'un des lit présents dans la pièce . Les garçons vinrent la rejoindre , Ciel à ses côtés , Alois et Claude assit sur le même matelas . Lorsque Hannah croisa les jambes , sa jupes largement fendue se sépara , dévoilant complètement sa cuisse sous les yeux outrés des deux plus jeunes (Ciel et Alois) Claude quant à lui crut qu'il allait subir une soudaine hémorragie nasale . Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule et prit son souffle .

-Je vais donc commencer par le commencement , ça s'est passé une semaine après la mort de mon frère , lors de son enterrement ...

**...**

_Je marchais dans le peloton de tête , mes parents devant moi suivant bien sagement les gens qui portaient le cercueil d'Haneul , Sebastian et Claude juste derrière moi . C'était pour moi l'une des rare fois où je me trouvais en leur compagnie __, tous deux affichait un air si triste , même si leurs yeux reflétaient des sentiments si contraires . Claude semblait habité par une colère sourde , une rage muette . Alors que Sebastian était profondément attristé , voire désolé . Après tout , il s'était tellement éloigné de mon frère qu'il serait sans doute logique qu'il se soit donné la mort pour ça au vu de sa santé morale ._

_Après qu'ils aient recouvert le cercueil de terre , des gens commencèrent à partir les uns après les autres . Les amis les plus éloignés aux proches dont nous avions peu de nouvelles . Puis ce fut au tour de mes parents , ma mère ne se sentant pas bien mon père l'avait ramené à la maison , il ne restait donc plus que Claude , Sebastian et moi . Mais , alors que je crus que l'un des deux allait partir , Claude asséna un coup de poing brutale à son cousin ._

_-Qu'est ce que tu fous là enfoiré ? ! ! ! ! Comment ose tu être ici ! ! ! ! ! ! C'est entièrement de ta faute si Haneul est mort ! ! ! ! ! ! s'était-il écrié . _

_Mes yeux ne purent suivre les mouvements des deux garçons , tous ce que je pus voir fut le corps de Claude projeté violemment au sol après qu'il ait voulu mettre une droite à Sebastian . Une fois à terre il s'appuya sur les coudes en toussant et crachant bruyamment . Son cousin lui tourna alors le dos , s'apprêtant à partir ._

_-NE REVIENS PLUS JAMAIS ICI ! ! ! ! ! ! MÊME SI S'EST POUR PRESENTER TES EXCUSES ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! PUISQUE C'EST ENTIEREMENT DE TA FAUTE S'IL EST MORT TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE DE TE PRESENTER A LUI AINSI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! avait-il tonitrué avec hargne ._

_Il sembla prendre son souffle , sa respiration était saccadé et bruyante ._

_-NE REMETS PLUS JAMAIS LES PIEDS DEVANT SA TOMBE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! avait-il hurlé alors en empoignant une petite touffe d'herbe ._

_Sebastian s'arrêta dans sa marche et projeta la tête en arrière . Je crus pendant un court instant qu'il s'apprêtait à pleurer , mais un ricanement tristes s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se redressa en reprenant sa route vers la sortie du cimetière ._

_-C'est d'accord ... avait-il soufflé . _

_Depuis , plus jamais je ne le revit ... De la vue que m'offrait ma chambre sur le cimetière je pouvais cependant apercevoir un corbeau se percher sur la pierre blanche de la tombe d'Haneul , il venait tous les soirs . Puis , le temps passa , ne se montrant qu'une fois par semaine , par mois . Maintenant , je le vois de moins en moins ._

_Mais il y a peu , j'ai eu la surprise de voir Sebastian à genoux devant la tombe de mon frère , un bouquet de pensées blanches à la main . Il s'était enfin décidé à se montrer , avec son vrai corps du moins ..._

**...**

-Que veux tu dire par "son vrai corps" ? demanda Ciel à brule pourpoint . Prétend tu que le corbeau était Sebastian ?

-As tu déjà croisé un corbeau alors qu'un événement plutôt important de ta vie concernant Sebastian venait de se passer sous peu ?

Ciel hésita alors à raconter sa rencontre surnaturelle avec cette oiseau de mauvaise augure ... Mais après tout , que perdait-il à le dire ?

-Oui , le lendemain du ... Départ de Sebastian . Alors que je me promenais dans les jardins j'ai rencontré un corbeau qui s'est envolé à tire d'ailes en croassant bruyamment lorsque j'ai prononcé le nom de Sebastian . Tu ne pense tout de même pas que Sebastian a le pouvoir de se transformer en oiseau !

-Nan , pas le corps , le subconscient du moins , rectifia t-elle .

-Que veux tu dire par là ? demanda Alois qui en avait assez d'être ignoré de la sorte .

-Eh bien , pour faire court , une personne donne toujours une image animale ou végétales d'elle même , c'est en quelque sorte son subconscient . Et la personne ne peut se rendre à un endroit , pour une quelconque raison , et bien c'est son subconscient qui s'y rend à sa place dans un sens . Par exemple , Sebastian ne pouvait , ou ne voulait , se rendre "physiquement" au cimetière , c'est donc son image animale qui s'en ai chargé . C'est peut être pour cela qu'il s'est rendu devant toi le lendemain de son départ si j'ai bien compris , expliqua t-elle .

-C'est plutôt tiré par les cheveux ... Mais ça me plait ... Surtout que ça me parait logique ... réfléchit le jeune Phantomhive d'un air songeur .

-Et pourtant véridique ...

-As tu autre chose à dire ? demanda Claude qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche .

-Nan , je voulais juste te prévenir que Sebastian était venu sur la tombe d'Haneul , maintenant je peux partir .

-Ouais , c'est mieux ... grogna légèrement Alois .

-Je ne suis pas aimé de tous ici , remarqua t-elle ironiquement .

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la sortie de la chambre , qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur la poignet quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Rosélia . Le jeune fille fit virevolter ses cheveux naturellement verts dans un mouvement à la l'Oréal paris . Ses yeux vairon , bleu et rouge , pétillants d'une furtive envie sadique . Elle pointa alors Ciel du doigt en poussant un ricanement hautain .

-J'ai entendu TOUTE votre conversation ! ! Et je sais maintenant que mon Sebby d'amour a voulu me voir ! Car un soir , alors que je me penchait gracieusement à ma fenêtre pour dire bonne nuit à mon pitit dragon tout mignon tout rose un hibou est venu me hululer des mots doux ! s'exclama t-elle d'un air de triomphe .

-Et ... Que vient faire un hibou dans cette histoire ?... demanda Alois qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir d'exploser de rire .

-Eh bien , tu as la mémoire courte ? La femme avec les cheveux gris à dit que l'animagus de mon Sebby d'amour était un hibou !

A ce moment là , s'en fut trop pour les élèves présents dans la chambre . Le jeune Trancy s'étala de tout son long sur le lit en se tenant les côtes de douleur tellement il rigolait . Ciel se dit qu'il pourrait très bien repeindre les mûrs trop blanc de cette pièce avec son propre sang après s'être violemment fracasser le crâne contre . Hannah écarquilla les yeux devant tant d'âneries débitées pourtant par une seule personne en pratiquement une seule phrase .

-Je ne peux comprendre les cerveaux faibles et inférieurs sous alimentés ... soupira Claude en remontant ses lunettes d'un geste frustré .

Rosélia s'enfuit alors en courant de la chambre , blessée d'être ainsi traitée par des gueux comme eux , et qu'elle allait se venger en envoyant ses forces spéciales et secrètes de l'ombre pour tous les tuer sous les regard ahuris des étudiants aillant assisté malgré eux à la scène sur réaliste . Une fois la crise passée , Hannah passa le pas de la porte .

-Au revoir , souffla t-elle .

-Fais un bon voyage , ajouta l'étudiant à lunettes .

-Ah , j'allais oublier , Ciel , Sebastian ne refera pas la même erreur deux fois !

Sur ces mots elle partie en direction de la sortie du lycée d'un pas lourd et mélancolique . Une fois avoir franchit les portes elle se dirigea vers la gare , il était grand temps qu'elle rentre chez elle . Elle aurait tant voulue parler avec Claude , mais elle avait senti qu'il avait enfin trouvé une personne avec qui il pouvait se confesser . Ce jeune blond l'aimait , et elle avait senti que cet amour était réciproque .

Alors qu'elle était assise dans le train , Hannah sorti une feuille froissée de son sac à main avant de la serrer forte contre son coeur . Une larme perla au coin de son oeil et vint atterrir sur le dos de sa main légèrement tremblante . Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur , cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas lue ces mots , mais elle en avait sentie le besoin lorsqu'elle avait découvert le visage pratiquement identique de son frère en la personne de Ciel . Sur cette feuille était marqué dans une écriture maladroite mais gracieuse :

"_Les abandons sont plus douloureux que les adieux ... Il y en a qui ne veulent plus subir cette douleur et préfèrent dire adieu ... A leur manière ..._"

Signé : "_Haneul_"

* * *

Bon bah voila ! Mon chapitre est enfin posté après avoir de trop nombreuse fois fait demi tour sur la page en aillant oublié de sauvegarder la page ... A chaque fois j'ai voulu me tirer une balle ^^# Bon , je dis que Haneul ressemble vraiment à Ciel , mais je vais un peu vous dire la vision que j'ai de lui :

Il a la peau légèrement plus bronzé que Ciel , mais moins que Hannah . Ses yeux sont tout les deux bleus . Par contre , il a les cheveux plus long derrière et sur les côtés et sa frange et plutôt réunie vers le centre de son visage , leur couleur est entre ceux d'Hannah et de Ciel . Niveau psychologie , en ce qui concerne son côté froid il est comme Ciel , par contre il est plus faible mentalement et peu de temps en temps être l'entier opposé de Ciel . Voila , c'est ce que je pense de lui ^^

Bon , maintenant je vais bosser sur le prochain chapitre , vue que j'ai pas beaucoup d'idée dessus ... Par contre , je pense finir ma Fic au chapitre 20 et j'ai plein d'idée pour la fin ! Youpi !... Mais je pense que je serai triste quand elle sera fini ... Mais pour l'instant je dois plutôt penser à maintenant et pas au futur !

Laissez des Reviews sur vos impressions !

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	18. Chapitre 17 : En équilibre

**Note : **bon , j'ai a peu près réussi à publier plus vite que le chapitre précédent ! Mais , c'est pas encore tout à fait ça XD . En ce qui concerne les petits problèmes dans ma Fic , je tiens à prévenir les personnes qui aimeraient VRAIMENT BEAUCOUP revoir Sebastian , bah , ce sera pas avant quelques chapitre ... Genre le chapitre 19 et encore ! Bon , bien sur que je compte faire finir ensemble Ciel et Sebastian , mais maintenant je vais mettre quelques autres personnages un peu plus en avant , même si c'est pas flagrant !

P.S : ma vie est devenue toute rose depuis que j'ai dépassé les 100 Reviews ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Chui tellement heureuse ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Merci ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Sur ce ; bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : En équilibre .**

-Deux moi ... soupira Ciel en relevant la tête vers la cime de l'arbre .

Il frotta ses mains entres elles , de la buée s'échappant légèrement de sa bouche entre ouverte .

-Cela va faire deux mois que Sebastian est parti ... ajouta t-il pour lui même .

Puis il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas calme et serein vers le bâtiment en pierres blanches , celui des salles de classes . Il avait préféré prendre son petit déjeuner dehors , il s'était donc retrouvé assis sur un banc sous un arbre , un gobelet de thé brulant à la main pour le réchauffer . Malgré le début février s'annonçant (mon calcule par apport au déroulement de l'histoire est plutôt juste je crois ...) , la température était toujours aussi proche de zéro qu'en plein milieu du mois de décembre .

Une fois assis à sa place habituelle , Ciel sorti ses affaires d'anglais dans un silence de mort , ses camardes de classe n'ayant pas encore fini leur petit déjeuner , la salle était bien calme . Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps , au grand damne du jeune Phantomhive , deux petites minutes après qu'il soit entré dans la pièce Alois et Claude firent leur apparition , vite suivi de Ash et Angela . Le garçon au cache oeil poussa un soupire de lassitude , depuis le départ de Sebastian il se sentait plus faible psychologiquement , comme si cela avait ouvert des cicatrices laissées depuis bien trop longtemps mal fermées . Puis , soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée , laissant entrer le professeur Lau .

-Bonjour les enfants ! s'exclama t-il tout sourire .

Mais , lorsqu'il s'assit , son attitude changea du tout au tout .

-Bon , maintenant ce sera le silence , je vais commencer mon cours .

L'atmosphère devint subitement lourde , presque oppressante pour le pauvre Ciel , il lut bien maladroitement son livre en même temps que le professeur en faisait la lecture , puis il laissa son esprit vagabonder entre les lignes du poème , oubliant peu à peu la présence des personnes l'entourant . Il avait l'impression que ces phrases lui rappelait un souvenir , elle le rendait mélancolique , pratiquement triste . Elles lui rappelait quelque chose de précieux à ses yeux , mais il du soudainement sortir de sa contemplation des mots du fait qu'une voix venait de l'interpeller .

-Alors ? Qu'ai je dit ? demanda M. Lau , impatient .

Le jeune Phantomhive releva la tête et prit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas sombrer de nouveau dans la mélancolie que lui procurait ce texte .

-"_And the Raven , never flitting , still is sitting , still is sitting . On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door ; And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming . And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor ; And my Soul frop out that lies floating on the floor . Shall be lifted nevermore . Nevermore . The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe ._" finit-il en se rasseyantt .

-Bien , je vois que tu écoutes mes cours , mais j'aimerai que tu arrêtes d'être ainsi dans la lune mon cher Ciel , conclut le professeur en tournant quelques pages de son livre .

Alors que le silence était enfin retombé dans la classe la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une jeune femme entra dans la pièce sous les regards ahuris des élèves . Après tout , comment pouvait-elle passer inaperçue dans une tenue aussi "légère" ? Elle portait tout simplement une tunique chinoise quelque peu , que dis-je ; extrêmement , courte et fendue jusqu'à ses hanches , sa mini robe mettait bien évidemment sa poitrine déjà plutôt généreuse en valeur . Devant un tel spectacle les étudiants restèrent interdit , étant donné que tous avaient des penchants plutôt douteux (homosexuelles et incestueux) , mais malgré tout , Angela semblait presque outrée qu'une jeune femme ose se montrer ainsi vêtue devant son cher frère . Alois , quant à lui , connaissant les gouts de Claude ne semblait pas se méfier de la nouvelle venue . Ciel restait silencieux , il était même retourné à la contemplation du si beau poème qui l'avait transporté dans les méandre de son esprit . La jeune femme , d'origine Chinoise , vint s'assoir alors sur les genoux du professeur , sans qu'il ne réagisse , ce qui révolta soudainement la jeune Whiteangel .

-M. Lau ! Comment pouvez vous laissé entrer votre maitresse dans la salle de classe ? ! s'indigna celle aux cheveux blancs en fendant l'air d'un mouvement de bras .

-Allons allons Angela , soit un peu plus polie veux tu ! Cette jeune femme n'est en aucun cas ma maîtresse ! Elle est ma petite soeur . Même si c'est un sang différent qui coule dans nos veines ... finit-il dans un murmure . En tout cas je vous présente Ran Mao , elle restera avec moi ce matin en raison de quelques petits problèmes voyez-vous .

-Mais , ce n'est pas vraiment une tenue appropriée dans l'enceinte d'un établissement scolaire , continua Angela .

-Pourquoi ? Vous ne la trouvez pas mignonne ? gémit l'homme d'origine Chinoise .

-Là n'est pas le problème , juste que je pense qu'elle ne devrait pas porter une robe aussi courte et ... Sexy !

-C'est ainsi que mon frère veut que je m'habille , donc je m'exécute ! Et puis , j'aime ce genre de vêtements , rétorqua alors Ran Mao qui était restée silencieuse jusque là .

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs se rassie en claquant sèchement de la langue , reportant son attention sur son livre . Ash posa doucement une main sur son épaule , en signe qu'elle n'avait pas à en faire toute une histoire et qu'il avait compris ces craintes . Puis le cours continua normalement , la "soeur" de Lau toujours sur ses genoux , en train de rêvasser , les jumeaux à chuchoter entre eux , Claude et Alois lisant sur le même livre , le blond ayant oublié le sien , Ciel , fasciné par sa énième lecture du poème anglais .

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit dans tout l'établissement , les élèves recommencèrent à parler entres eux en attendant le professeur , un cours de maths avec M. Spears (je tiens juste à prévenir Louna Ashasou que je n'ai pas copier sur elle , mais j'avais déjà l'idée de faire William en prof de maths pour certaines raison ^^") . Lorsque l'homme aux cheveux gominés entra dans la pièce le silence retomba lourdement , M. Spears semblait être dans une rage sourde .

-J'en ai assez de faire des heures supplémentaires juste pour corriger des copies à peine bonnes à donner en pâture pour des chèvres appartenant à des élèves au cerveau proche de celui d'un mollusque lobotomisé ... chuchota t-il pour lui même en s'asseyant au bureau . Bien maintenant vous allez sortir vos manuels et les ouvrir à la page 147 et me faire l'exercice n°9 , correction dans dix minutes .

Ciel s'exécuta d'un air lasse en faisant tourner les pages d'un geste automatique . Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'énoncé de l'exercice il le laissa sur le coté et fit semblant d'écrire , les problèmes d'un travailleur pas assez payé quand il fait des heures supplémentaires dont il fallait calculer le salaire normale si son employeur lui donnait la somme en rapport avec ses heure en plus en utilisant des techniques de calcules de niveaux maths sup maths spé ne l'enthousiasmaient pas vraiment ... Bien évidemment il vit que son professeur griffonnait nerveusement sur un petit bloque note et put lire sur ses lèvres qu'il formula un « Sutcliff a intérêt à avoir terminer de corriger les contrôles de la classe Γ sinon je l'étripe avant de me tirer une balle pour ne pas avoir à corriger ces copies à sa place ... »

-M. Spears ! J'ai fini ! s'exclama fièrement Alois en levant la main .

-Bien Trancy , maintenant tu lis la réponse à haute voix , et ceux qui n'ont pas encore finis posent leur stylo .

Pendant que le blond corrigeait le problème non sans que le jeune Phantomhive eut bien sur deviné qu'il avait été quelque peu aidé par son voisin de table : Claude , Ciel retourna à sa première occupation qui était de marquer des choses dans son cahier , mais ce qu'il remarqua trop tard était le fait qu'il venait , non pas d'écrire , mais de dessiner sur une page à carreaux un corbeau dont le bec semblait afficher un sourire énigmatique , il avait d'ailleurs ajouté au stylo à encre rouge des yeux couleurs sanguins à l'oiseau qu'il avait colorié au feutre noir , tous ça sans qu'il n'en ai véritablement eu conscience . Il se hâta d'arracher la page sur laquelle "trônait" le dessin dont il semblait s'échapper un sentiment de mélancolie profonde avant de la fourrer dans sa poche d'un geste fluide et reporta son attention sur son professeur qui avait fini par refermé son livre et commençait à dicter le cours .

**.**

L'heure de la pause déjeuner étant déjà bien avancée , Ciel décida de faire un petit tour du côté des jardins avant de rejoindre sa salle de classe , mais en chemin il croisa deux jeunes hommes ne semblant pas être des élèves . Il reconnu le plus grand en taille , et sans doute en âge , comme étant le cuisinier qui avait fait brûler la moitié du réfectoire . Le second semblait par contre avoir son âge , quoi qu'avec ses barrettes dans les cheveux et ses grands yeux verts/bleus il ressemblait plutôt à une fille . Ils s'approchèrent du jeune garçon aux cheveux gris perles et s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur pour lui parler , ce que l'étudiant avait redouté par dessus tout .

-Eh bien gamin , tu n'es pas avec ton ami ? lui demanda le cuisiner avec un léger accent américain .

-Quel ami ? demanda Ciel perplexe et légèrement énervé d'avoir été appelé "gamin" .

-Bard , tu parles de celui aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges sangs qui font un peu peur ? demanda le jeune garçon , que le jeune Phantomhive soupçonnait d'être jardinier au vue du nombre de taches de boue qui maculaient son pantalon .

-Ouaip ! Celui qui sourit tout le temps même !

Ciel serra les poings , pourquoi donc aujourd'hui il fallait à tout prix qu'on l'oblige à se souvenir de _lui _?

-Si vous parlez de Sebastian Michaelis , cela va faire deux mois qu'il a quitté le lycée , s'enquit-il en continuant sa marche jusqu'à l'entrée du grand bâtiment centrale contenant les salles de classes sans prêter la moindre attention aux employés du lycée .

Malgré la distance qui les séparait maintenant , le jeune Phantomhive entendit quand même malgré tout la fin de leur conversation .

-Dis moi Finny , je savais pas que les yeux rouges de ce ... Sebastian ? Te faisaient peur ! s'exclama joyeusement le cuisinier .

-C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que c'est plutôt inhabituel de voir quelqu'un avec des yeux de cette couleur ... Et puis , pourquoi est-il parti ?

-Je n'en sais rien ...

Puis Ciel entra dans le hall . Il se dirigea ensuite vers la pièce où avait lieu pour la deuxième fois de la journée son cours d'anglais , comme son emploie du temps pouvait être mal fichue ! Il s'assit à sa place habituelle et sorti son dessin qu'il avait fait précédemment de sa poche et le posa délicatement sur la table . Pourquoi donc était-il obsédé par ce genre d'oiseau tout d'un coup ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec ce qu'avait dit Hannah sur le subconscient de Sebastian qui pouvait prendre la forme d'un corbeau ? Même si son esprit rationnel refusait de croire à ce genre d'histoire absurde qui semblait sortir tout droit d'un livre pour enfant de 3 ans , une partie de son coeur refusait de penser que cela ne pouvait être faux . Sinon , comment expliquer l'apparition étrange d'un corbeau le lendemain de la disparition de Sebastian ? Et de la présence du même oiseau sur la tombe d'Haneul ? Et puis , une infime partie de son âme voulait vraiment y croire , c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il était fasciné par le poème "Le Corbeau" d'Edgar Allan Poe , et qu'aussi il avait sentit le besoin de dessiner un corbeau alors qu'il n'en avait même pas conscience lui même ... Pourquoi donc le sort semblait-il s'acharner ainsi contre lui ?

-CIEL ! ! ! ! ! ! s'ecria Alois à côté de lui .

Le concerné sursauta largement et en tomba de sa chaise , une main posée sur le coeur .

-Et bah enfin tu te réveilles ! Ca va faire dix minutes que je t'appelle pour savoir si t'aurais pas vu mon livre d'anglais ! s'énerva le blond en aidant son camarade de classe à se rassoir .

Le jeune Phantomhive essaya de se souvenir s'il l'avait vu poser son livre quelque par , il se rappelait juste que le matin même il ne l'avait pas non plus , mais rien ne semblait lui revenir , il soupira donc et s'excusa . Le jeune Trancy baissa les bras d'un air abattu et parti s'assoir à sa place aux côtés de Claude .

-C'est pas vrai ... Il était pas dans ma chambre ... Au fait Ciel , l'interpela t-il une seconde fois , beau dessin , il est vraiment réussi ton corbeau !

L'interpelé rougit légèrement , si Alois se rappelait , ce qui était sur et certain , de leur discussion avec la soeur de Henaul , alors il était logique que sa remarque visait directement son attachement envers Sebastian , ou alors il s'inquiétait pour rien .

Ash et Angela entrèrent dans la pièce , suivit du professeur Lau qui souriait toujours de manière enjouée , mais Ciel remarqua que Ran Mao n'était pas avec lui . L'homme s'assit au bureau et commença son cours une fois le silence revenu , comme le matin même il lut à plusieurs reprise un texte en anglais (logique ...) et demanda à certains élèves de continuer et ainsi de suite .

-Bon , pour le quatrième paragraphe ce sera ... Michaelis ! s'exclama t-il en relevant les yeux .

Ciel lui lança alors un regard glaciale , s'il avait le pouvoir de tuer d'un simple coup d'oeil Lau serait sans aucuns doutes mort depuis longtemps . Le professeur se rendit soudainement compte de son erreur et baissa le visage vers sa fiche de noms , et le plan de classe .

-Alala , pardon les enfants , je voulais dire Phantomhive ! rectifia t-il rapidement . Il est vrai que j'ai oublié de barrer son nom sur la feuille , et vu que Ciel se trouve juste à côté j'ai confondu !

_Tais toi ! _songea le garçon au cache oeil en serrant les poings , sentant la colère le gagner en prévision de la remarque future du professeur .

-C'est dommage qu'il soit parti si soudainement pour des raisons qui me sont inconnues , c'était un bon élève ... soupira l'homme en prenant un air désolé .

C'en fut trop . Ciel se leva brusquement , faisant basculer sa chaise , et plaqua violemment ses mains sur sa table , le visage baissé .

-J'en ai assez ...! J'en ai assez que l'on me fasse sans cesse me rappeler de Sebastian ...! Que l'on fasse allusion à lui ...! Que l'on parle de lui ...! Moi qui essaye en vain d'oublier la douleur que m'a procuré son départ ...! Pourquoi donc me parle t-on toujours de lui ? ! ! s'exclama t-il en partant en courant de la salle de classe .

Tous les élèves s'échangèrent des regards lourds de sens , bien évidemment certains étaient au courant et d'autre non , mais Lau sembla regretter amèrement ses paroles , comme s'il savait se que ressentait le jeune Phantomhive à l'égare de Sebastian .

Ciel courait dans les couloirs en direction des dortoirs , ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes mais ne semblaient pas vouloir couler . Il passa un revers de main rageur sur ses paupières avant d'entrer dans sa chambre et de se jeter sur son lit en enfouissant son visage dans un oreiller . Il s'était dit de ne plus pleurer pour des raisons futiles une semaine après le départ de Sebastian , mais il ne pouvait plus tenir . Sans cesse des gens lui avaient rappelés à quel point ce cher Michealis était beau , intelligent , etc etc ... Mais Ciel n'en pouvait plus , son esprit était en perpétuel équilibre précaire sur un fil tendu au dessus d'un ravin sans fond . Maintenant il sentait son âme chuter sans voir la fin arriver , comme si malgré tout il avait un infime espoir , même aussi fin qu'une toile d'araignée il s'en saisirai .

Il inspira profondément en se tournant sur le côté , prit la carte qu'avait laissé son ancien camarade de chambre et la serra contre sa poitrine , une larme perla dans le coin de son oeil avant de glisser doucement sur sa joue de porcelaine . Un fin sourire teinté de tristesse étira ses lèvres , même si les autres semblaient s'être ligués contre lui pour lui rappeler sans cesse des souvenirs douloureux il ne sombrera jamais dans le désespoir .

Dans un recoin de son esprit un oiseau au plumage bleuté s'envola dans l'espoir de retrouver un magnifique oiseau d'un noir d'encre .

Sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre , Ciel ne remarqua cependant pas le corbeau qui s'y était perché et qui semblait le regarder d'un air triste et aimant .

* * *

Bon , voila la fin de ce chapitre qui , je dois l'avouer , est légèrement ennuyeux ... Je n'avais aucunes idées de comment le tourner , je voulais juste qu'a un moment on voit Finny et qu'on parle tellement de Sebastian qui Ciel pète un câble XD Et je voulais aussi faire apparaitre Will en tant que prof de maths qui se plain souvent X3 désolée à Louna Ashasou si elle pense que je l'ai plagié , il n'en est rien juste que je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de mettre Will en page ^^"

Sinon , en ce qui concerne le chapitre ... Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à par que la fin est bâclée , voire presque chiante et limite nul ... T-T (en tout cas c'est ce que j'en pense ...)

Laissez des Reviews sur vos impressions ...

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	19. Chapitre 18 : Mensonges altruistes

**Note : **comme d'hab' , j'ai posté le plus vite que j'ai pu avec le peu d'inspiration que j'avais ... Mais c'est pas encore très régulier ... Mais pour vous rassurer , j'ai déjà écris les derniers chapitres , y me reste plus qu'à faire quelques modifs et je les posterai ! Mais , je souhaite d'abord publier Deux pour le prix d'un , a par si la suite tarde à venir dans ma tête (l'inspiration n'est pas toujours avec moi ...) eh bah la suite viendra plus vite :p

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Mensonges altruistes .**

Ciel entra dans la pièce sans dire un mot et alla s'assoir à sa place . Ses camarades de classes lui lancèrent alors quelques regards furtifs , il faut dire aussi que la veille il s'était enfui de la salle de classe après avoir limite crié contre le professeur . D'ailleurs , la première heure de cours était celle d'anglais . Quelques minutes après , Lau entra à son tour dans la pièce , son habituel sourire joyeux et énigmatique aux lèvres . Il s'assit au bureau mais avant qu'il n'ai pu commencer son cours le jeune Phantomhive se leva de sa chaise et se courba largement en avant .

-Veuillez accepté mes plus plates excuses pour l'incident d'hier , j'étais à bout et n'ai pu me retenir , déclara t-il toujours penché .

-J'accepte tes excuses , et puis ne t'en fais pas , Angelina m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé , expliqua le professeur .

-Quoi ? ! s'exclama Ciel en se redressant d'un coup sec qui fit craquer son dos .

-Elle ne t'a pas dit qu'elle m'en avait parlé ? s'étonna l'homme d'origine Chinoise en haussant les sourcils .

-Nan ... soupira le jeune garçon en se rasseyant lourdement .

Ciel aurait du s'en douter , sa tante avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à tenir sa langue et ne pas divulguer un secret . Il nota d'ailleurs dans un coin de sa tête qu'il devait lui en tenir deux ou trois mots pendant la pause déjeuner .

Ce fut sur ce petit dialogue que le cours d'anglais commença . Alois avait , par ailleurs , enfin retrouvé son livre qui était _caché_ sous son matelas (il avait oublié qu'il l'avait mis là il y a un bout de temps puisque cela faisait depuis le début de l'année qu'il n'en n'avait pas vraiment eu besoin , il l'avait dissimulé pour pouvoir partager le livre de Claude et se rapprocher de lui avant qu'ils ne deviennent plus intimes il y a peu , une sorte de vieille technique de drague en fait ...) . Ash et Angela s'amusaient comme à leur habitude et marmonnaient des phrases plus louches les unes que les autres , un petit exemple : «C'est bien dommage que leurs corps ne soient pas unis en un seul ... Ils seraient bien plus beau ainsi et leur couple pourra durer bien plus longtemps ..!» . Ciel , quant à lui , écoutait d'une oreille ennuyée le cours d'anglais , bien trop occupé à réfléchir à la manière d'aborder le sujet avec sa tante de "pourquoi a t-elle parlé de ça avec Lau ?" , il tourna d'un geste machinale les pages de son livre pour l'ouvrir à la leçon dont parlait l'homme assis au bureau et fut désigné pour en lire une partie .

12h37 ; Ciel se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers le bureau de la proviseur adjoint , il fallait qu'il lui parle et vite avant qu'elle ne dévoile son secret si embarrassant à d'autres professeurs ! Une porte grise se dressa alors devant lui au détour d'un couloir , derrière celle ci se trouvait sa tante . Il tourna sa tête de droite à gauche , vérifiant qu'aucunes oreilles indiscrètes ne viennent le déranger en plein milieu d'une conversation , sans aucun doute , mouvementée qu'il allait avoir avec Mme. Red . Rien en vue . Il posa alors sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit rapidement la porte .

-Ma Tante , pourquoi avez-vous parlé au professeur Lau de-... s'exclama t-il avant que sa voix ne se bloque dans sa gorge .

Les yeux du jeune Phantomhive se posèrent alors sur des couettes blondes et bouclées attachées à l'aide d'adorables rubans roses . Ces cheveux ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne . D'ailleurs , une paires d'yeux couleur émeraude le dévisageaient depuis déjà quelques secondes , plus précisément à partir du moment où il avait fait une entrée "fracassante" dans le bureau de sa tante . Il sentit son visage se chauffé alors que ses joues prenaient une couleur carmine capable de rivaliser avec les plus mûres tomates .

-Que ce passe t-il , Ciel ? demanda Elizabeth de Midford , la seule personne la plus indésirable dans ce genre de moment .

Angelina sembla alors particulièrement gênée pour son neveu , elle afficha un sourire désolée d'avoir oublié de mettre sur la porte de son bureau le petit panneau "occupée" qu'habituellement elle accrochait dessus . Le jeune garçon déglutit difficilement , et , alors qu'il tentait une vaine tentative de fuite , sa cousine l'interpela .

-Ah Ciel ! Attends ! Si tu veux je peux attendre dehors si tu voulais parler avec Tante Ann , déclara la blonde en se levant .

-Ne prend pas cette peine Lizzy , je peux bien patienter parce que ça risque d'être un peu long , finissez je vous prie , et ne vous occupez pas de moi , dit Ciel en sortant de la pièce .

Mais , avant que la porte ne se soit refermée entièrement , la proviseur adjoint dit la phrase pour laquelle il aurait sans doute prié tous les Dieux du Monde , de l'Univers , pour ne pas qu'elle la prononce devant Elizabeth :

-Tu sais Ciel , il faudra bien qu'un jour ta famille soit au courant , souffla la femme d'un ton égale .

-Que notre famille soit au courant de quoi ? demanda la blonde perplexe mais en même temps curieuse .

Le sang du jeune Phantomhive se glaça instantanément , il n'avait aucun moyen pour éviter le sujet , surtout avec sa tante qui trouvait si amusant le fait de divulguer son secret à tous ceux qui voudraient des détails . Il fit donc volte-face et pénétra dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière lui . Il s'y adossa nonchalamment et prit légèrement son souffle , _être franc et directe_ songea t-il , dans ce genre de moment il valait mieux l'être au lieu de tourner autour du pot même si la vérité faisait toujours mal à une tiers personne .

-Elizabeth , promet moi de ne rien dire et de toujours gardée secret ce que je vais te dire , pas comme certaine , commença t-il en lançant un regard froid à sa tante .

La femme aux cheveux rouge baissa le regard , gênée et désolée .

-Je te le promet ! acquiesça la Midford en hochant la tête d'un air soudainement sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas .

-Bien ...

Le jeune garçon prit une inspiration calme , essayant vainement de calmer les battements affolés de son coeur .

-Je suis amoureux d'un personne que je côtoyais très souvent mais qui , un jour , est parti sans m'en donner les motifs directement . Cette personne est un homme , ce qui me réduit donc sans doute au statut d'homosexuel . Et celui que j'aime n'est autre que Sebastian Michaelis , avoua Ciel de manière grave . Maintenant , je te demanderais de bien vouloir ne pas me traiter comme une erreur de la nature comme le font la plus part des personnes homophobes . Et ... Je suis sincèrement désolé ...

Le jeune garçon baissa la tête , pourquoi la honte le submergeait-elle à de pareils moments ? Mais , avant qu'il n'ai pu esquisser le moindre mouvement , Elizabeth le prit tendrement dans ses bras , faisant reposer son menton sur son épaule partiellement recouverte par ses bouclettes blondes . Ses petites mains s'agrippaient fermement à la veste de son uniforme , son corps tout collé contre le sien et , un peu maladroitement , il décida de poser doucement ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille . Il la sentit tressaillir légèrement , peut être avait-elle été surprise de son geste ? Ou alors ...

Il eut alors la désagréable sensation qu'une petite perle humide venait de s'écraser à la naissance de sa nuque , précisément l'endroit où le visage de sa cousine s'était enfouit .

-Pourquoi t'excuse tu Ciel ?... demanda faiblement la jeune fille . Et puis , sache que jamais je ne porterai préjudice à une personne homosexuelle ... Tu vois , j'ai beau t'aimer énormément ... Ton bonheur est ce qui me fait le plus plaisir ... Cela me rend tellement heureuse !... Que ... Que tu aies enfin trouvé une personne qui t'es chère ...

Un autre soubresaut . Ciel ne sut véritablement comment réagir , son cerveau n'était pas en pleine possession de ses capacités . Car il détestait voir sa cousine pleurer , et se haïssait lorsqu'il en était la cause principale . Mais son corps se mouva de lui même , il encercla doucement de ses frêles bras les épaules tremblantes de la jeune Midford . Alors qu'il essayait , dans un geste calme et sincère de consoler la blonde , une phrase fit échos dans sa tête , elle griffait ses lèvres qui restaient délibérément fermées , ne voulant la laisser les franchir . Cette question attristerait sans aucun doute la jeune fille , elle voulait tellement être posée , mais le Phantomhive la fit taire en l'envoyant valser au loin dans son esprit . Mais elle laissa tout de même dans son sillon ses paroles blessantes .

_Pourquoi ment tu , Elizabeth ? Pourquoi ses larmes de tristesse alors que tu dis être heureuse ?_

La scène , si paradoxale soit-elle , portait en elle une logique irrévocable : Elizabeth était heureuse que son cousin soit enfin amoureux de quelqu'un , mais aussi tellement triste que son amour à elle ne soit jamais partagé . Et Ciel ne pouvait ignorer cette évidence même . Mais il ne pouvait malgré tout faire par de ses pensés , il en était hors de question . Il ne pouvait se permettre de faire pleurer encore plus la jeune fille . Il releva alors le regard vers sa tante , et remarqua que la jeune femme posait sur eux un regard maternelle .

Comment pouvait-il réconforter sa cousine ? Il n'allait tout de même pas faire comme toutes ces jeunes filles qu'il avait l'habitude de voir dans ces séries américaines débiles qui , dés que l'une d'entre elles pleurait , se jetaient toutes sur elle pour verser des larmes de crocodile ! Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il se rappela bien maladroitement d'une comptine qu'il s'amusait à chanter étant petit lorsque la petite blonde qu'était Elizabeth pleurait . Etait ce la bonne solution pour la consoler ? Il n'en savait rien , mais son coeur agit avant que son cerveau ne lui en donne l'ordre :

-_London Bridge is falling down . Falling down , falling down . London Bridge is falling down , My Fair Lady [...] Stone wills last for ages long . For ages long , for ages long . Stone will last for ages long ..._

-_My Fair Lady ... _finit la jeune fille la voix tremblante .

Ciel sourit , mais ce qu'il ne sut cependant pas , ce fut que sa cousine en faisait de même . Certes un sourire baigné de larme , mais cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait , malgré tout , pas ressentit la joie d'entendre de nouveau cette sublime comptine chantée par la douce voix du jeune garçon .

Les minutes passèrent , Elizabeth fit sécher ses larmes avant de s'assoir sur la chaise face à Angelina , le jeune Phantomhive prit place à ses côtés et commença à expliquer les circonstances du départ de Sebastian . Il passa par ailleurs aux différents moments qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie , s'étant fait forcé la main par la blonde , jusqu'au moment propice où il s'était rendu comptes des sentiments interdits qu'il éprouvait envers son ancien camarade de chambre .

Dans ce genre de moment il se sentait si proche de sa cousine et de sa tante qu'il n'hésitait pas à tout leur dévoiler , même si Mme. Red n'était pas une véritable personne de confiance il ne pouvait lui en vouloir . D'ailleurs , il en profita pour gronder gentiment la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges sous le regard amusé et attendri d'Elizabeth . Cela faisait plus de six ans qu'ils n'avaient pas eux ce genre de conversation , cet instant de complicité , et pourtant , ils avaient l'inpression que ces scènes s'étaient produites il y peu , si ce n'était hier . Ciel se sentait renaître , il en oubliait presque Sebastian , ce fut ce qu'il se dit dans un mensonge éphémère ... Malgré toutes ces pensées , il ne pouvait l'oublier , _lui_ , juste le chasser de son esprit un temps , de minces secondes ...

Une heure passa , la sonnerie retentit dans tout le lycée , Ciel et Elizabeth se dirigèrent donc vers leur salle de classe respective . Ils ne dirent à personne ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau de leur tante , cet instant n'appartenait qu'à eux . La jeune Midford se tairai aussi au sujet de l'amour interdit de son cousin , jamais elle n'en parlerai , à personne , même pas à son journal intime . Ciel , quant à lui , resta interdit sur ce qu'il avait été faire jusqu'à la fin de la pause déjeuner chez la proviseur adjointe , même si Alois le questionnait depuis bientôt vingt bonnes minutes .

La fin des cours arriva vite , et tous les élèves se dirigèrent tells des automates vers leurs chambres pour y prendre une bonne douche et ensuite allez manger . Une fois allongé sur son lit , le jeune Phantomhive prit une feuille et commença à y écrire toutes sortes de projets future qu'il avait en tête . Mais , une toute petite phrase , marquée au stylo vert , tout en haut de l'étendu de blanc strié de ligne qu'il avait marqué avec une certaine honte le narguais .

"_Retrouver Sebastian et lui dire que je l'aime ._"

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça . Un enchevêtrement presque logique de phrases dansait sur les carreaux de manière à ce qu'il se rappelle de se qu'il comptait faire lorsqu'il aura quitté le lycée . Mais , en replaçant tous les mots de manière ordonné , il remarqua que son envie première était de partir de cet endroit hanté par les souvenirs de son ancien camarade de classe . Puis , une fois "libre" il comptait reprendre cette entreprise de jouets et friandises pour enfants que son père dirigeait avant sa mort . "Funtom" comme son paternel l'avait ironiquement nommé . Il est vrai qu'à seize ans , et au vu de son cerveau particulièrement développé pour son âge il pouvait très bien gérer une usine tout seul , certes avec l'aide financière de sa famille mais il en était tout à fait capable . Du mois , s'est ce qu'il pensait .

Il soupira d'aise en sortant de la salle de bain , sa douche lui avait le plus grand bien et maintenant son estomac réclamait à ce que son propriétaire le remplisse de pâtisserie (nan nan , je ne fais pas du tout passé Ciel pour un morfale ...) . Son regard se posa alors su la feuille où il avait noté tout ce qu'il comptait faire plus tard , un sourire ettirra ses fines lèvres alors qu'il la prit avant de la scotché au mûr devant son bureau où il faisait ses devoirs , un endroit où il pourrait toujours la voir .

Comme il avait hâte de quitter ce lycée et d'exécuter la première phrase tout en haut de la feuille , marquée en vert de manière à ce qu'elle soit la plus visible .

* * *

Bon , et bien voila la fin de ce chapitre ! Il est légèrement plus court que certains qui le précèdent , mais je l'aime bien ! J'ai a tout prix voulut fair apparaitre un peu d'amour timide et fraternel entre Ciel et Elizabeth , j'espère que ça vous a plu :p

Sinon , les deux derniers chapitres sont en cours de corréctions et modifications et peut être que je ferais un épilogue , vue que j'ai fait un épilogue ^^ Et comme ça , ça fera tout pile ! Vingt deux chapitre , moins deux en comptant le prologue et l'épilogue , ce qui fera vingt vrais chapitres ! Bon , avant de parler d'épilogue je devrais peut être déjà commencer par poster la suite =.="

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	20. Chapitre 19 : Renouveau

**Note : **oulala ... Déjà l'avant dernier chapitre , dis donc ... Ca va me faire un vide tout d'un coup lorsque je l'aurais fini celle là !.. Ma plus longue ... Snif ... Mais je pense tout de même mettre un épilogue , juste pour rallonger un peu ma Fic ... Mais , je préviens aussi ici , je suis en pleine inspiration pour une autre Fic (dont je n'ai toujours pas d'idée de nom ...) qui sera elle policière ! Faut pas croire que parce que je fais que dans l'humour je ne sache pas faire des trucs complexe ! XD Les romans policier (si possible gore) sont mes livres de chevet avec bien sur Alice in Wonderland :p

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Renouveau .**

La voiture roulait tranquillement , les vrombissements du moteur berçaient doucement Ciel . Les yeux perdu dans le vagues , cherchant le lycée entre les arbres verts de la forêt aux alentours de l'établissement scolaire . Il avait tellement eu hâte de ce jour là , cette date importante , celle où , enfin , il pourrait quitter ce lieu peuplé de souvenir de Sebastian . La fin de l'année avait sonné , tout comme l'heure de son départ . Il avait passé un marché avec sa famille : s'il réussissait à faire monter l'usine Funtom dans le marché du jouet en un an , alors il serait autorisé à ne plus suivre les cours et à être le dirigeant de l'entreprise . Mais , s'il échouait , il serait obligé de retourner dans son lycée , avec un an de retard par apport aux autres . Mais il était confiant , pendant la fin de sa première , et sans doute seule et unique , année de lycée il avait déjà travaillé sur les plans économiques de sa société , ainsi que sur les croquis des futurs jouets . Il était heureux de quitter cet endroit même s'il était habité de souvenir de lui et ses parents . Mais les au revoir furent difficiles , pour certains en tout cas ...

Il avait beau avoir rit de manière à rassurer les élèves et sa famille , qu'il n'était plus si affecté par le départ de Sebastian , qu'il pourrait s'en sortir facilement , mais ...

La présence de certaines personnes avait d'ailleurs étonné Ciel . Il y avait eu Undertaker , son professeur de science qu'il n'avait que très peu côtoyé en dehors des cours . Un homme assez étrange d'ailleurs avec ses longs cheveux gris et son rire malsain . Lau aussi était présent , accompagné cette fois ci de Ran Mao . L'homme tenait devant son oeil un mouchoir de manière assez théâtrale , il avait d'ailleurs dit d'une voix énigmatique un proverbe Chinois "On ne rit jamais si fort , si longtemps et si haut , que lorsqu'on veut cacher sa douleur ." . Le professeur Spears aussi était présent , sans doute juste par pure politesse et courtoisie , il avait par ailleurs murmuré "Un élève si intelligent et studieux , pourquoi doit-il partir ainsi ?..." en reniflant légèrement . M. Tanaka était là , il avait dit un petit discourt sur l'envol des oiseaux qui quittaient le nid familiale et tout ce qui va avec . Grell lui aussi , il semblait serein et portait sur le jeune garçon un regard plein de compassion . Sans oublier sa chère Tante , Mme. Red , Angelina . Elle n'avait pas lâché une seule larme , sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait le revoir à certaines fêtes de famille .

Du côté des élèves , Ash et Angela qui , d'habitude , ne le fréquentaient que très peu étaient là pour lui dire au revoir . Ils avaient tous deux l'air peinés , même s'ils n'étaient pas très proches ils étaient tout de même triste que l'un des plus jeunes de la classe s'en aille , c'était la moindre des choses . Et bien évidemment , Alois et Claude étaient là . Le jeune Trancy avait , les larmes aux yeux , enlacé chaleureusement Ciel , frottant son dos avec affection . Il lui avait assuré qu'il viendrait lui rendre visite à son manoir souvent . L'étudiant à lunettes n'avait pas été si attentionné et avait tout juste frictionné ses cheveux gris perles sur sa tête , lui frottant d'un air attendri le crâne , un sourire désolé et sincère aux lèvres . Ce simple geste était une toute première pour celui aux cheveux noirs , simple mais rempli de bons sentiments . Elizabeth , elle , lui avait tout simplement sauté dans les bras et avait éclaté en sanglot comme si s'était la dernière fois qu'ils allaient se voir de leurs vies . Il l'avait consolé en lui disant qu'elle pourrait venir le voir autant qu'elle voudra , puis il avait bien vite regretté ses paroles devant l'enthousiasme de sa cousine pour allé chez lui tous les week-end .

Ciel avait soupiré lorsque le chauffeur de sa limousine , il n'était pas le fils de Rachel et Vincent Phantomhive pour rien , était sorti de la voiture pour lui annoncer qu'il était grand temps qu'il parte . Il était tout simplement monté par la porte la plus éloignée de celle du conducteur , histoire d'avoir un peu d'intimité , en faisait quelques gestes chaleureux à ses camarades de classes ainsi qu'à ses professeurs . Puis la limousine démarra calmement .

Le jeune Phantomhive s'étira largement en poussant un soupir de plaisance , l'espace devant lui était vraiment très grand , assez même pour qu'il puisse s'allonger sur le sol de tout son long autant en largeur qu'en longueur . La cabine du conducteur était séparé d'une cloison insonorisé , assurant au passager une intimité suffisante . Il y avait bien sur un petit micro activable posé sur la portière côté droit , si l'on appuyait sur le bouton l'on pouvait parler directement avec le conducteur , l'inverse était impossible par contre . Le sol était recouverts d'une moquette rouge , somptueuse tout simplement . La hauteur sous plafond était , elle , par contre plutôt basse , mais c'était négligeable . La limousine était vraiment "classe" , digne d'un gosse de riche , mais Ciel refusait de le montrer , il ne voulait pas que les gens puissent croire qu'il n'était obnubilé que par l'argent .

Le jeune garçon posa alors son regard sur son , maintenant , ancien lycée en soupirant . Depuis le temps qu'il voulait partir de cet endroit , mais des bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent subitement en mémoire . Se rappelant des moments agréables passé en compagnie de ses parents , sa Tante , sa cousine , Sebastian ... Il laissa alors son esprit voguer librement dans les méandres profonds de ses souvenirs lointains ...

_C'était lors de la nuit des étoiles filantes , Ciel alors âgé de neuf ans et ses parents avaient décidé de passer la nuit sur le toit du lycée pour admirer le ciel . Ils avaient apporté des sacs de couchages , les avaient déposé par terre et s'étaient couchés dessus . Le jeune garçon avait alors fait un voeu à chaque étoile filante passant devant ses yeux , des souhaits touts plus enfantins les uns que les autres . Mais il y en avait un , très important pour lui , qui portait une valeur d'adulte importante pour son coeur d'enfant . "Rester heureux et souriant , ne jamais être triste , pour toute la vie !"_

Ce voeu qui ne put se réaliser , car lors de l'anniversaire de ses dix ans dans la même fin d'année la mort tragique de ses parents était survenue . Les pompiers l'avaient alors retrouvé , à genoux , au milieu des décombres incandescents , une braise brulante l'ayant éborgné , le privant de son oeil droit . L'état dans lequel les combattants du feu l'avaient retrouvé pouvait s'appeler de "détruit" , pleurant en silence , d'un oeil des larmes d'eau salée , de l'autre , disparu à présent , des larmes de sangs écarlates . Jamais plus il ne fut véritablement heureux après cet évènement .

Ciel se mordit la lèvre , pourquoi donc à chacun de ses souvenirs il était obligé de repenser à cet incendie ? Il n'en savait rien , mais décida tout de même de se replonger dans un état proche de la léthargie , repensant à d'autres moments heureux ...

_Assis tous les trois sur le banc d'une ancienne église , Ciel et ses parents regardaient passer les nuages , leurs donnant à chacun une forme différentes . Rachel en avait vu un semblable à une petite tulipe , Vincent à une couronne . Quant à Ciel , la seule forme qu'il put voir avec discernement fut un oiseau , qu'il décréta être un corbeau , sous les dires de ses géniteurs comme quoi "Un corbeau n'est pas un oiseau très joyeux" . Mais le jeune garçon s'en fichait , il aimait bien les corbeaux ._

Il sorti le dessin de corbeau qu'il avait fait en cours de mathématiques de sa poche , mélancolique . Encore un souvenir qui aboutit à une personne qui lui ait chère mais qui , malheureusement , est parti bien trop vite . A bien y repenser , lors de leur première rencontre il n'avait pas été très heureux de partager sa chambre avec lui . Son regard moqueur avec ce soupçon de crainte l'avait franchement dérangé , sans oublier sa première remarque sur sa taille , quel malpoli ! Ciel retint un ricanement , en y repensant , la première fois qu'il l'avait côtoyé il l'avait trouvé particulièrement irritant . Et maintenant , eh bien ... Il l'aimait ... Drôle de début ... Et de fin ... Son ventre émit alors un faible grognement , pourtant il n'était pas encore midi . Soudain , un nouveau souvenir refit surfasse , un joyeux où il était entouré des personnes les plus chères à son coeur (même si Sebastian ne s'y trouvait pas) ...

_Assis à l'ombre du magnifique saule pleurer , Ciel , Elizabeth , Rachel , Vincent et Angelina pique-niquaient tranquillement , riant joyeusement . Un déjeuner tranquille et classique pour une famille normale . Les rires , blagues et lapsus fusèrent , tout comme les minis disputes qui finissaient par une embrassade sous des ricanements joyeux . La jeune fille blonde qualifiait de "Mignon" tout ce qui se trouvait face à elle , autant son cousin qu'elle s'était amusé à décorer avec des fleurs , que le panier repas rempli de mets délicieux et adorables . Ils semblaient tous cinq dans leur bulle , un Monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux . Lizzy avait alors attrapé les mains du jeune garçon et avait levé les bras vers le ciel , attirant l'attention des adultes , et s'était exclamé : "Tous ensembles et tous heureux !" ..._

Ciel posa négligemment sa joue sur son poing fermé en souriant de manière distraite , il s'en rappelait bien de ce pique-nique passé en compagnie d'une partie de sa famille , lorsqu'Elizabeth l'avait entièrement décoré de fleurs et petits rubans . Son ventre sembla émettre un autre grognement plaintif , faisant soupirer encore une fois le jeune Phantomhive . Il regarda sa montre : 11h48 . Puis tourna les yeux vers le paysage , cela faisait bientôt trois heures et cinquante minutes qu'il avait quitté le lycée . Si sa mémoire était bonne , le voyage durait environ quatre heures et demi , son estomac pourrait attendre encore un peu .

Un autre gargouillement , il posa sa main sur son ventre comme s'il voulait le faire taire , plus qu'une petite demie heure à tenir . Il voulut s'occuper l'esprit en cherchant quelque chose qui puisse valoir le peine d'être observé . Un lac , une forêt , le ciel d'un bleu intense recouvert par endroit de nuages cotonneux . Pas grand chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire en quelque sorte ... Peut être devrait-il s'arrêter pour déjeuner sur une air d'autoroute ? Son chauffeur lui dirait sans aucun doute que ce n'est pas digne d'un Phantomhive et tout le blabla qui va avec , et puis , une limousine en plein milieu d'une air d'autoroute n'était pas franchement discret ...

Le paysage continuait de défiler sous les yeux lasses de Ciel . Il s'ennuyait et le temps ne semblait pas vraiment en bon terme avec lui et faisait s'écouler les secondes telles des minutes interminables . Puis ... Une ombre noire passa devant lui et resta à la hauteur de sa fenêtre , lui bloquant la vue . Un motard tout de noir vêtu , du casque au botte , conduisant une moto de la même couleur . Un cuir noir brillant . (pour les personnes qui connaissent Durarara! , c'est la même tenue que Celty à peu près , sinon c'est tout simplement une combinaison de cuir noir légèrement moulante ... :p) . Le jeune Phantomhive voulut faire un signe au conducteur pour qu'il s'en aille mais quelque chose capta son regard ...

Le corps élancé et fin de la personne devant lui lui indiquait que c'était un jeune homme , sans doute . Elle lui était étrangement familière ... Ses yeux dérivèrent au niveau du casque où les bouts de quelques mèches de cheveux couleurs ébènes dépassaient légèrement . Puis il remonta son regard vers la visière du casque légèrement teintée . Il y rencontra une paire d'yeux couleurs rubis . Le jeune garçon se colla soudainement à la vitre , détaillant la partie visible du visage de la personne en face de lui ... Des flammes flamboyantes . Deux pupilles de sangs le dévisageait , avec une lueur d'amusement et de soulagement ... Le jeune Phantomhive ouvrit faiblement les lèvres de manière incertaine ...

-Sebastian ... murmura Ciel en posant une main tremblante sur la vitre .

* * *

Youhou ! ! ! ! ! ! Voila ! ! ! ! ! ! Enfin le retour tant attendu de notre cher Sebastian ! ! ! ! ! ! ! SEBASTIAN IS BACK ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Je voulais a tout prix le faire revenir de cette manière , en train de conduire une moto habillé en combinaison de cuir noir moulante *ç* ... En mode sexy ... *saignement de nez* Pardon , je me suis laissé emporter ... Sa moto est longue , mais sinon , pour les gens qui ne connaissent pas Durarara! vous pouvez taper dans google image "Celty Durarara!" comme ça vous verrez un peu ce que ça donne ^^ Mais sinon , j'avais déjà eu l'idée de comment ils allaient se retrouver avant même de faire le chapitre deux ! Et la fin aussi m'est venue à ce moment là :p Mais le problème était : que mettre au centre ? XD Maintenant , je vais :

1)Réfléchir bien mieux à la fin ; 2)Poster un autre chapitre de ma Fic "Deux pour le prix d'un" ; 3)Réfléchir à ma prochaine Fic ... :p

Laissez des Reviews sur vos impressions !

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	21. Chapitre 20 : Oublier et Renaitre

**Note : **PARDON DE MON RETARD ! JE SUIS IMPARDONNABLE ! JE SUIS VRAIMENT DESOLEE ! Bon ... Alors , déjà le dernier chapitre ... Oulala ... snif ... Une raison de plus d'être triste , ajoutée à celle de la venue de la saison deux en VF sur nos écrans français ... Une véritable horreur ... Y a pas à dire ... Pauvre Alois , sans doute pas content qu'il meurt deux fois dans l'animé ils étaient obligés de lui mettre une voix de merde ! Celle de Claude eh bien ... Vu que je l'aime pas , sa voix non plus XD par contre ... Même si j'aime pas du tout Hannah aussi je dois reconnaitre qu'elle a la plus belle voix de tout l'animé ! C'est limite une torture DX ! Bon , comme d'habitude , les voix de Ciel , Sebastian et Grell sont pourris (même si celle de Sebby n'est pas si a vomir que ça , je dirais même qu'elle est sexy , mais moins que celle de Daisuke *ç*) surtout celle de Grell , une vraie horreur ! Et puis , la manière qu'ils ont de dire Trancy me tue , ils accentuent le N en faisant TrrraiNci (avec un èn au milieu ...) , ça doit ressembler à ça . Prononcé trop à la française , beurk ... Et pour pousser le sadisme jusqu'au bout ils ont carrément accéléré le merveilleux Opening et le magnifique Ending ! Outrage à The GazettE et Yuya Matsushita-sama ! Bon , je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps que ça (pour ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire ces lignes ^^)

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Oublier et Renaitre .**

Ciel se colla d'autant plus à la vitre , essayant de savoir s'il était en train de rêver ou bien si c'était la réalité . Son seul oeil visible détailla le visage partiellement masqué par le casque de moto , entièrement noir , tout comme la combinaison de cuir du conducteur . Etait ce réellement Sebastian ? Il doutait ... Mais après tout , il n'existait qu'une seule personne en ce bas Monde possédant de pareils iris carmins aussi envoutants . Lorsqu'il vit son ancien camarade de classe désigner un panneau , son regard se détourna immédiatement sur ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus : "Air de repos du_** Tower Hamlets**_ ; 500 m." . Il comprit instantanément les intentions de Sebastian et appuya sur le bouton de sa portière .

-Qu'y a t-il , monsieur ? lui demanda la voix grésillante et déformée par la radio de bord de son chauffeur .

-Arrêtez vous au prochain air de repos , déclara t-il de but en blanc .

-Monsieur , nous sommes bientôt arrivés et- ...

-C'est un ordre ! vociféra Ciel en voyant la route bifurquer vers la droite et la panneau désigner l'air de repos .

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint , juste un coup rapide de volant sur le côté qui le fit basculer sur le siège à sa gauche . Sebastian , lui , se déporta en évitant gracieusement la limousine et s'engagea sur la petite route menant à l'air de repos . Le temps que son chauffeur ne se gare , le jeune Phantomhive se demanda comment il devait réagir . Devrait il lui sauter dans les bras et fondre en larmes telles une jeune fille en fleur ? Mauvaise idée ... Mais surtout , qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir se dire ? Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par le déclic provenant du moteur qui venait d'être arrêté , signe que la voiture était immobile . Il ne laissa pas le temps à son chauffeur de lui ouvrir la portière qu'il sauta hors du véhicule et chercha Sebastian des yeux .

-Restez ici , je vais m'aérer pendant une demie heure , l'informa t-il en partant vers une petite colline avec au somment un cerisier en fleur .

-Bien monsieur .

Alors qu'il marchait aussi vite que ses jambes ne lui permettaient , il remarqua une moto noire garée près de la colline . Tout en haut se tenait un homme en combinaison de cuir , adossé nonchalamment au tronc de l'arbre maintenant devenu entièrement rose . Ciel accéléra alors la cadence , il courait maintenant à en perdre haleine . Mais le simple fait d'apercevoir cette silhouette lui conférait une source d'énergie intarissable . Il monta le long de la butte comme l'on gravit une marche , voir tout simplement le visage de celui qui se trouvait tout en haut lui donnait des ailes . Une fois au pied de l'arbre , ou à un mettre de _lui _, il prit une bouffée d'air et ouvrit faiblement ses lèvres roses .

-Sebastian !..

Le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau tourna vers sa tête vers lui , dévoilant un visage triste et désolé mais pourtant , un sourire heureux était dessiné sur le bas de son visage . Il tendit vers le jeune Phantomhive une main réconfortante , l'incitant à s'approcher . Il entre-ouvrit alors la bouche .

-Ciel ...

Le plus jeune sentit alors coeur se gonfler dans sa poitrine et diffuser en lui une chaleur délicieusement délectable . Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait entendu _cette _voix . Qu'il ne l'avait entendu prononcer _son _nom de cette manière . Il saisit la main de son aîné de ses doigts tremblants en s'avançant vers lui d'un pas maladroit . Une fois à ses cotés il avala de grandes bouffées d'air en reportant son attention sur Sebastian , il était à la fois gêné et tellement heureux . Après qu'il ait reprit son souffle , alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole son ancien camarde de classe le devança :

-Je suis si heureux de te revoir , dit-il dans un sourire .

Ciel releva faiblement la tête pour mieux regarder le visage de Sebastian , ses joues légèrement rosies par la déclaration de son vis-à-vis .

-Moi aussi , je l'espérais tellement ...

Celui aux yeux sanguins tourna vers lui un regard empli de compassion et de bonheur . Mais demeurait malgré tout au fond de ses iris envoutants un sentiment d'infinie tristesse et de culpabilité . Il baissa alors la tête , fixant un point invisible au sol entre ses pieds , ses yeux semblaient s'être voilés .

-Je suis désolé , Ciel , dit-il d'un voix légèrement tremblante . Tu as souffert par ma faute et ça , jamais je ne me le pardonnerais .

Ciel tourna son seul oeil visible vers Sebastian et sourit de manière attristée . Il est vrai qu'il avait vraiment souffert de son départ , que pendant un bref instant il lui en avait même voulut mais ...

-Maintenant que tu es là , je peux bien omettre le reste , souffla le jeune Phantomhive en affichant un sourire sincère .

Le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau releva faiblement la tête pour implanter son regard brulant dans celui de glace de son cadet . Il reflétaient du remord et du pardon , et eux , simplement eux , suffirent à expliquer tout le regret que pouvait éprouver leur propriétaire en cet instant précis . Le plus jeune posa une main douce et maladroite sur la joue couleur ivoire de son ancien camarade de classe .

-Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi . Je préfère largement tes sourires amusés , voire moqueurs , que ce regard de chien battu , se moqua t-il légèrement .

-Je déteste les chiens , je préfère les chats , ils sont bien plus gracieux , soupira Sebastian de manière attristée .

-Je vois qu'il t'en faut peu pour que tu te remette à plaisanter , ironisa le plus jeune .

-Sans doute ... Mais cesse d'enfantillages . Je paris que Claude t'a tout raconté , n'est ce pas ?

-Oui , de Haneul , son suicide , jusqu'à maintenant en passant par l'enterrement raconté par une certaine Hannah , déclara Ciel d'un ton soudain plus sérieux .

-Je vois que tu as aussi fait la connaissance de Hannah ... Tu dois me prendre pour un lâche maintenant ...

-Au début j'ai pensé que tu avais agis comme un lâche , mais maintenant je pense sérieusement que tu avais des raisons valables de ... Partir ... Je ne t'en tiendrais donc pas rigueur car pour moi le plus important est le fait que tu sois là , à mes côtés , finit-il en affichant un petit sourire gêné .

-Certes ... Mais je me sent tellement coupable , j'en suis terriblement désolé , s'excusa une seconde fois le plus âgé en serrant les poings .

-Assez j'ai dit ! Je veux te voir sourire comme tu as l'habitude de faire et là j'accepterai de te pardonner .

-Tu es bien capricieux aujourd'hui ! Mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme , déclara Sebastian de manière énigmatique .

Les joues de Ciel se teintèrent alors d'un joli rouge pivoine alors que la chaleur lui montait encore plus au visage . Son aîné afficha alors un de ses habituels et fascinants sourire amusé dont il avait le secret en voyant la réaction du jeune garçon . Il posa doucement sa main sur sa tête et commença à lui frotter légèrement les cheveux .

-Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu rougis ? demanda t-il taquin .

-Tais toi , idiot ! il sembla réfléchir à quelque chose , la couleur de son visage ne changeant guère , il attrapa finalement le col de la combinaison de cuir noir de Sebastian et le tira vers lui . Tais toi , et approche ...

Sans qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit , la plus âgé sentit les lèvres de son cadet se poser doucement sur les siennes . Ses yeux s'agrandirent , d'abord surpris , puis il les ferma , imitant le jeune Phantomhive . De la pointe de la langue il humidifia légèrement les lèvres du plus jeune , y quémandant l'accès . L'entrée lui fut bien vite accordée et les deux bouts de chairs humides se rencontrèrent pour la première fois en un ballet sensuel . Au début timide , se découvrant comme deux inconnus , le baiser devint alors endiablé voire désireux . Ciel y mit fin à contre coeur , n'ayant déjà plus d'air dans ses petits poumons asthmatiques . Il tira légèrement sur la manche de Sebastian , ses joues étaient aussi rouges que deux tomates trop mures .

-Je ... Je t'aime ... avoua t-il timidement entre deux bouffées d'air qu'il avalait .

Sa respiration se faisait haletante et les pulsions effrénées de son coeur ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter . Jamais il ne se serait douté ne serait ce qu'une seule seconde que son premier baiser lui offrirait autant de magnifiques sensations .

-Mois aussi ... souffla son aîné en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres encore entre-ouvertes .

Ciel remarqua alors , un un peu trop tard cependant , que toute la foule de personnes les entourant avait les yeux braqués sur eux . Certains étaient interloqués , la bouche ouverte tels des poissons rouges **(**ou Claude dans l'épisode 7 après qu'il ai gouté le sang de Ciel XD**)** . D'autres par contre étaient tout simplement choqués de voir deux personnes du même sexe s'embrasser ainsi , surtout en publique . Le plus jeune rougit alors d'autant plus qu'il ne le pouvait , quant à son ainé il se crispa instantanément en serrant les dents . Voyant la gêne de Sebastian , le jeune Phantomhive se posta devant lui et fit un mouvement de bras comme s'il écartait quelque chose .

-Nous sommes deux hommes et nous nous aimons ! Cela vous dérange t-il ? s'exclama t-il plus qu'il ne le demanda de manière assurée .

Les badauds parurent tous outrés au début , puis certains soupirèrent en retournant vaquer à leurs occupations , d'autres sourirent , surtout certaines , et s'en allèrent . Ciel poussa un soupir de soulagement en se tournant vers Sebastian . Celui ci affichait un sourire amusé et ricana discrètement .

-Je vois que tu ne manque pas de courage , pouffa t-il .

-Et alors ? N'ai je pas dit l'entière vérité ?

-Si , bien sur que si .

Sur ces mots le plus âgé attrapa son cadet par la taille et le colla à son bassin . Il l'embrassa alors passionnément . Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour eux , ils étaient maintenant dans leur Monde . Seuls . Aucun son ne leur parvint , le silence les berçait tendrement . Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le doux bruit discret des battements de leurs coeurs cognant à l'unisson dans leurs poitrines . Mais ils durent malgré tout briser cet instant . Après s'être détachés , Ciel suivit docilement Sebastian jusqu'à sa moto .

-Viens au manoir aujourd'hui , lui proposa le plus jeune .

Celui aux cheveux corbeau parut d'abord étonné , puis sourit de manière amusée .

-Pourquoi pas ? J'accepte avec plaisir , acquiesça t-il en remettant son casque .

-Bien , alors tu vas devoir suivre la limousine .

Sur ces mots , Ciel rejoignit son chauffeur et lui expliqua qu'un ami allait les suivre en moto du fait qu'il l'avait invité chez lui . L'homme s'inclina et reprit la place du conducteur après avoir refermé la portière de son maître .

Le voyage sembla durer une éternité pour Ciel qui regardait sans cesse à travers la vitre légèrement teintée , s'assurant de toujours bien voir Sebastian rouler à coté de lui . Il ne pouvait expliquer à quel point il était heureux , depuis qu'il l'avait revu son coeur ne cessait de battre la chamade . Cela lui procurait un tel sentiment de bienfaisance qu'il ne pouvait mettre un mot précis sur cette sensation . Lorsqu'enfin la voiture s'immobilisa devant le grand manoir et que Sebastian se gara à quelques mètres , Ciel sauta d'un bond hors de la limousine comme il l'avait déjà fait . Il remercia rapidement le chauffeur et l'homme prit congé en repartant au volant de sa propre voiture . Son aîné le suivit à l'intérieur de l'imposante bâtisse et s'arrêta au centre de la salle à manger .

-C'est bien calme ici , n'y a t-il pas de domestiques chez toi ? demanda le plus âgé en cherchant une quelconque trace de vie autour de lui .

-Si , bien sur que l'on a des domestiques , mais ils ne travaillent pas pendant le week-end , expliqua t-il simplement .

Celui aux cheveux corbeau sembla perplexe .

-Je vois ... Mais qui te fais à manger dans ce cas là ? demanda t-il finalement .

-Tu me prends pour un assisté ou quoi ? Je sais me préparer à manger tout seul ! s'indigna son cadet en grinçant légèrement des dents .

-Et que mange tu alors ?

Le plus jeune sembla hésiter un instant , ses joues rougirent faiblement .

-Des ... Pattes ... avoua t-il avec une certaine honte .

-Alors comme ça , Ciel Phantomhive est un grand garçon qui sait se faire des pattes tout seul ! pouffa gentiment son aîné .

-Tais toi idiot ! Et puisque tu te moque de moi , sais tu au moins cuisiner , toi ?

-Pour qui me prends tu ? Il est pourtant évident que je sache cuisiner , ceci est la moindre des choses ... Pour celui qui aime Ciel Phantomhive ! Maintenant vas t'assoir à cette table , je trouve la cuisine et nous prépare le meilleur plat que tu n'aies jamais gouté .

Sur ces mots , Sebastian sortit rapidement de la pièce , laissant sur place un Ciel rouge comme une pivoine . Le jeune Phantomhive se donna une légère tape sur le front , quelle idée de défier quelqu'un chez soi et qui , qui plus ai ne connaissait pas les lieux ? Son aîné allait surement se perdre dans les diverses couloirs ... Mais il fit comme il le lui avait dit de faire et s'assit tranquillement sur une chaise et croisa ses fines jambes . Il poussa alors un lourd soupire de désespoir , ironiquement parlant .

-Il ne va jamais s'en sortir ... Déjà s'il trouve la cuisine avant cette après midi ce sera un véritable miracle !..

Il commença alors à tapoter la table face à lui , il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre patiemment . Et pourtant ... A peine une demie heure plus tard , Sebastian entra nonchalamment dans le salon en poussant un chariot à roulettes , un sourire satisfait aux lèvres .

-Désolé d'avoir mis un peu de temps , s'excusa t-il faussement .

Il posa ensuite une assiette contenant des crustacés sur de la verdure face à Ciel , le jeune Phantomhive se leva alors d'un bond .

-Mais c'est impossible ! s'exclama t-il estomaqué . Comment as tu pu trouver la cuisine et préparer à manger aussi vite ?

-C'est assez simple , je t'explique : il est logique dans un aussi grand manoir que la cuisine se trouve au sous sol ou au rez-de-chaussé , et ensuite le plat que j'ai préparé est rapide à faire , expliqua t-il tout sourire . Donc , pour le menu de ce midi je nous ai préparé des langoustines grillées sur un lit d'endives braisées .

-Il y avait des langoustines dans le frigo ? demanda le plus jeune toujours incrédule .

-Oui .

Sebastian prit la seconde assiette , s'assit face à Ciel et attendit que son cadet ne prenne une première bouchée . Ce qui ne tarda pas très longtemps . Après avoir avalé sa première fourchetté , le jeune Phantomhive soupira d'aise tant le plat devant lui était délicieux .

-C'est tout bonnement incroyable Sebastian ! Tu es un véritable cordon bleu ! le félicita t-il en prenant une seconde bouchée .

-Merci .

Une fois le plat littéralement engloutit , et l'assiette entièrement saucée par le plus jeune , Sebastian partit chercher le dessert . Il revint quelques minutes après , deux ils flottantes posées sur un plateau d'argent à la main . Il posa l'une des coupole devant Ciel et retourna à sa place . Son cadet porta une cuillère pleine à ras bord à ses lèvres , et étouffa un gémissement . Après avoir avaler il félicita une seconde fois son ainé .

-Tu as un véritable don pour la cuisine ! Moi qui suis un adorateur de desserts tu ne peux que me combler !

-Merci du compliment , je te ferais les meilleures douceurs du Monde dans ces cas là .

Ciel sourit et finit son dessert goulument .

Une fois le repas terminer et la table débarrassée , Ciel fit visiter le manoir à Sebastian en commençant par le sous sol . Il lui montra ensuite les différents salons luxueux et spacieux . La salle de balle qui ne servait pratiquement jamais , il détestait la danse , sans oublier de passer par la salle de billard . Puis , arrivé à l'étage , le jeune Phantomhive ouvrit une porte sur une grande pièce contenant un lit double à baldaquin . Le papier-peint , la tapisserie ainsi que la décoration étaient de style victorien . Le plus jeune s'avança au centre de la pièce , son aîné sur les talons .

-Nous sommes ici dans ma chambre , déclara t-il en faisant un petit tour sur lui même .

-Je vois ... souffla son aîné de manière énigmatique .

-Qu'y a t-il ? demanda le plus jeune en se tournant face au plus âgé .

Ciel ne vit rien arriver , il se sentit juste être déplacé et se retrouva allonger sur son lit , Sebastian à quatre pattes au dessus de lui , un bras de chaque côtés de son visage .

-Pas grand chose , ajouta le plus âgé dans un souffle en se penchant en avant .

La distance qui séparait le jeune Phantomhive de son aîné n'était que de quelques millimètres . Un léger vide qui fut bien vite comblé par les lèvres douces et sucrées de Ciel qui vinrent se poser sur celles taquines de Sebastian . Les mains du plus jeune s'agrippèrent alors au haut de la combinaison en cuir de celui aux cheveux corbeau , descendant la fermeture éclair , dévoilant son torse d'une blancheur d'albâtre finement musclé . Il se détachèrent et durant ce court laps de temps , le plus âgé retira la chemise de son cadet d'un geste vif avant de l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce . Il descendit ensuite vers sa nuque , la mordillant , la marquant comme étant sa propriété . Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lécher la clavicule du jeune Phantomhive celui lui attrapa le visage et l'obligea à remonter face à lui . Il l'embrassa alors passionnément , sauvagement . Ils se séparèrent cependant rapidement , n'en pouvant déjà plus d'attendre . Mais Ciel crut bon d'ajouter cette simple phrase :

-Je t'aime , Sebastian ... souffla t-il entre deux gémissements provoquer par les doux baisers que son vis-à-vis déposait en de petites marques rouges sur sa peau laiteuse .

-Moi aussi , Ciel ... susurra Sebastian en continuant ce qu'il avait commencer et qui semblait terriblement plaire à son futur amant .

...

...

Cependant je suis au regret de vous annoncer que ce qu'ils ont fait ensuite ne nous concerne plus en rien . Ayant déjà vue assez de leurs vies privées je pense que nous pouvons dés à présent les laisser tranquille et faire ce qu'ils veulent et ce que bon leur semble . La suite ne regarde qu'eux et tel et leur bon plaisir que de ne garder cet instant secret ...

C'est donc ainsi , sur cette note positive , que se termine The Black Lovely Devil , l'histoire d'amour compliqué entre un jeune garçon froid et son colocataire au passé sombre et tortueux .

**~The End ...~**

**

* * *

**Frustrant n'est ce pas ? Bon bah voila ... Je suis dons au regret de vous annoncer que ceci était le dernier chapitre de The Black Lovely Devil ... En fin de compte je ne pense pas faire d'épilogue ... Que pourrais je y écrire ? Mais par contre , j'ajouterais sans aucun doute un "chapitre" remerciements ^^ . Ca va me faire un vide tout d'un coup ... J'en aurais presque la larme à l'oeil XD En tout cas , je pense que certaines personnes se seront sans doute reconnu dans le "je sais cuisiner des pattes !" , moi la première XD Bon , maintenant je vais vous laisser , et je m'excuse d'avoir arrêter l"histoire à un tel moment , mais je ne me sentais pas d'attaque d'écrire un lemon , donc je vous laisse imaginer la suite par vous même ^^

Laissez des Reviexs sur vos impressions !

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	22. Épilogue

**Note : **alors oui , en fin de compte de publie bien une épilogue ^^" . J'avais cette idée dans la tête depuis longtemps , mais en même temps la flemme m'avait terrassée ... Pardon d'être si feignante ! Mais je compte bien me faire pardonner avec cette épilogue qui , je l'espère , vous plaira ^^ , les remerciements se trouvent à la fin !

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**É****pilogue . **

Cela allait bientôt faire un an que Ciel et Sebastian s'étaient retrouvés . Bientôt un an qu'ils s'étaient tous deux installés dans le manoir du jeune Phantomhive . J'entends déjà vos exclamations , effectivement , Ciel avait bien réussi à faire remonter l'usine Funtom dans la grande liste des plus prestigieuses entreprises de jouets , les médias commençaient déjà à en parler comme était la "Revenante" étant donnée qu'elle avait été abandonnée quelques année auparavant par Vincent Phantomhive . Ayant bien évidemment gagné son pari , le jeune Phantomhive pouvait dés lors vivre en toute tranquillité dans son manoir .

Sebastian , quant à lui , avait tout aussi bien fait marcher l'entreprise familiale , ce qui lui avait valut le même prix que son camarade de classe . Mais , puisqu'un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul , ils avaient tous les deux avoués leurs sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre à leur familles , lors d'une petite réunion organisée par leurs soins . Au début , les parents de Sebastian avaient été outrés , qui dis-je , choqués par l'attitude de leur fils . Puis la mère d'Elizabeth , Frances , avait aidé son neveux en disant simplement aux Michaelis que leur fils avait le droit d'être ce qu'il voulait . "Amoureux d'un homme ou d'un femme , qu'est ce que cela pouvait changer ? Du moment qu'il aimait cette personne !" tels étaient ses dires . Puis , sur un commun accord , les deux jeunes hommes avaient eux l'autorisation de vivre sous le même toit du moment qu'ils réussissaient à faire monter les entreprises familiales dans l'estimes des marchés Londoniens .

Et depuis , au vu du nombre important de journaux clamant la superbe des entreprises Funtom et Michaelis , Ciel et Sebastian vivaient heureux et tranquillement dans le manoir des Phantomhive . De temps à autres , certaines personnes venaient leur rendre visite . Les plus courants étaient bien sur Elizabeth avec sa mère et Angelina accompagnée de Grell . Mais quelle ne fut pas la surprise du jeune Phantomhive que de voir sa tante aux cheveux rouges arriver avec son professeur d'éducation sexuelle la tenant par la taille et un couffin dans les bras ! Car oui , malgré sa stérilité , Mme. Red avait insisté sur le fait d'adopter un bébé , une fille si possible . La petite répondait donc au doux prénom de Mary-Ann (rappelez vous du nom d'un des victimes de Jack l'éventreur ;) et jamais Ciel n'avait vu sa tante aussi heureuse . Et bien sur , cette remarque était réciproque , bien sur Angelina était radieuse , mais aussi tellement heureuse de voir son neveu de nouveau souriant .

Elizabeth , elle , était plus que joyeuse pour son cousin , même si dans un sens elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être légèrement triste que de ne voir que son amour ne pourra jamais être réciproque , pas entièrement en tout cas . Mais cela ne l'empêchait en aucun cas de rendre des visites improvisées au jeune couple , apportant avec elle son lot de bonne humeur , de rire et de rose bonbon , elle en profitait d'ailleurs à chaque fois pour redécorer la manoir de fond en comble avec des rubans et des peluches "mignonne" comme elle l'aimait à le dire .

Ils avaient aussi eu la visite de Alois et Claude . Eux aussi partageaient un manoir , celui des Trancy , un peu à l'écart de Londres . Cette fois ci , la famille de Claude , étant le cousin de Sebastian , n'avait pu que acquiescer cette déclaration , se demandant pourquoi donc tous leurs héritiers étaient homosexuels . Le jeune Trancy était encore plus rayonnant que d'habitude et celui à lunettes souriait un petit peu plus que d'habitude . Tous deux étaient heureux , autant pour leurs personnes que pour Ciel et Sebastian .

A partir de ce point , permettez moi de , de nouveau , vous laissez voir la suite des évènements concernant nos deux protagonistes principaux . Mais quelle suite allez vous me dire , celle où je vous aie lâchement laissé la dernière fois . Mais je ne puis vous écrire cet instant ne regardant qu'eux ... Ce moment où les plaisirs de la chair se sont exprimés , oubliant ainsi les mots trop longtemps cachés l'un à l'autre ... Ce dont je vais vous parler ne concernera qu'un temps après ce passage intimes de leurs vies , juste après leurs réveils ...

...

Ciel ouvrit faiblement les yeux , poussant un petit soupir las . Lorsqu'il voulut s'étirer légèrement son regard se déposa sur un torse finement musclé et à la peau d'ivoire , il releva quelque peu les yeux pour rencontrer le regard brulant de Sebastian . Celui aux yeux sanguins lui offrit un sourire radieux avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres entres ouvertes .

-Bien dormi ? lui demanda t-il avec amusement .

-Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi si tu veux tout savoir , avoua t-il en souriant .

-J'en suis ravis vois tu .

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux amants , doucement bercer par leurs souffles se mêlant l'un à l'autre et par les battements de leurs coeurs , cognant à l'unisson dans leurs poitrines . Mais cette alchimie fut brisée par la voix rauque et mélodieuse de Sebastian :

-Comment allons nous bien pouvoir avouer notre relation à nos familles ? demanda t-il sans pour autant s'en inquiéter .

-Je n'en ai tout simplement pas la moindre idée , mais je pense que la franchise sera la meilleure solution , déclara Ciel en se blottissant un peu plus contre son aîné .

-Sans doute ... soupira le plus âgé en entourant de son bras les frêles épaules du jeune Phantomhive .

-Tu sais quoi , Sebastian ?

-Qu'y a t-il ?

-Je pense tout simplement que s'ils refusent notre relation c'est qu'ils sont tout bonnement jaloux , peut être serait ce parce que leur vie de couple n'est pas aussi épanouie que la notre .

Il marqua une légère pose avant de se redresser sur les coudes et d'avancer son visage proche de celui de son vis-à-vis .

-Nous ne devons pas nous en faire car , après tout , c'est nous les veinards dans l'histoire , ne l'oublies pas ...

Alliant le geste à la parole , Ciel déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Sebastian .

**~The Real End .~**

* * *

**Thanks : **

Je remercie chaleureusement : **PandorAxel **; **Kofuu **; **Misschoco **; **Mayuuki **; **Himeru-chan **; **Gynny **; **Deidara37 **; **Kitty Purple **; **Kuroangii **; **Ayuu **; **Sebby-chan **; **x3-fanfiction-x3 **; **Carocaro **; **AnyaMalfoyette **; **TheLadyBluebird **; **PhoeniixMiiles **; **Une **; **Hinata **; **Dragonichigo **; **Paprika **; **Shinohara Asahi **; **Lairy **; **Sabribridu57 **; **Mademoiz'elle Aime **; **Daifuku **; **Lullaby Michaelis **; **Louna Ashasou **; **Cielxsebastian **; **Lyly-chan **; **Yumi-chan **; **Bate Agar **; **Pumkin **; **Caucheumd **; **Lady Ange Shadow **.

Merci a tous et a toutes (même si je pense qu'il y a plus de "toutes" ^^") d'avoir commenter ma plus longue , et que j'aime le plus , Fic que j'ai écrite (pour le moment) , un grand merci !

**Specials Thanks :**

Je remercie tout spécialement ces personnes qui ont commenté le plus , c'est a dire pratiquement tous les chapitres :

**Lydiane : **j'ai vu que tu avais commenté pratiquement tous les chapitres en même temps , quel courage XD quand j'ai vue que tant de Reviews s'étaient ajoutées j'étais en mode "QUOI ? QUOI ? QU'EST CE QU'Y S'PASSE ?" XD tes commentaires m'ont vraiment fait plaisir , merci encore ^^

**Snarry31 : **tous tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir , et tes "j'adoooore" maintenant me font mourir de rire XD (le prend pas mal , hein ? je fais la même x) et j'ai fais de mon mieux pour publier vite , mais chuis nul T-T en tout cas , merci =)

* * *

Bon bah maintenant je peux vraiment dire que The Black Lovely Devil est terminé ^^ Ca va me fait un grand vide ... C'est trop bizarre XD (mais vu que je bosse comme une malade sur une autre Fic ça m'occupe un peu ...) Et encore un grand merci a toutes les personnes qui ont si gentiment commenté ma Fic qui , à la base , ne devait contenir même pas dix chapitres , jamais je n'aurais cru au début qu'elle allait en faire le double à la fin , et jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer susciter autant d'émotions auprès des lecteurs (ou presque XD) Et je m'excuse encore de mon rythme de parution trèèèès lent et désordonné , je sais que j'en ai énervé plus d'un(e) ^^" Et puis , je ne pensais pas que la plus part des gens qui lisaient ma Fic auraient cru qu'elle allait se terminer au chapitre 12 , celui où Sebastian s'en va , jamais je n'aurais terminé à un moment pareil enfin ! XD Chuis sadique , mais pas à ce point là ! C'est donc pour cela que j'ai un peu plus vite publié le chapitre suivant , pour rectifier cette énorme erreur ^^"

J'espère sincèrement que ma Fic a sut vous divertir autant que vous émouvoir comme elle l'a fait avec moi lors de son écriture sur certains chapitres , et encore des très grands remerciements à tous et à toutes pour m'avoir soutenu dirons nous jusqu'ici , sans vous cette Fic n'en aurait pas été une et ce serait sans aucun doute achevée en quelques chapitres car je n'aurais peut être pas vu l'intérêt de l'écrire dans le vide , donc merci encore aux premières personnes a avoir commenté et celles qui ont lu et commenté jusqu'au bout !

Un grand merci à tous ! Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire ...

Un énorme BisouX a tous !

Lomée-chan


End file.
